The Legacy of the Founders
by JkReviewer
Summary: There is a legend, as ancient as the story of the Chamber of Secrets - but much better hidden. Will love prevail in the end defeating fear and hatred? United they stand - divided they fall! Love, romance and mystery! HPCC
1. Disclaimer n Stuff

This page is a general disclaimer that effects all pages after this one in this story. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and although I do own a copy of each book – all that is written and made up in them belongs to J.K.Rowling & Co. **

So please don't sue me or anything if forgets the disclaimer one of the pages – aight?

Ohh…. And this story contains OotP spoilers so read that one first, if you don't want any nasty surprises! 

Enjoy…


	2. Chapter I :: The Orb of Afterlife

WARNING – OotP spoilers!

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC aka JkReviewer **

**::**

**Chapter I - The Orb of Afterlife**

As he made his way down a somehow familiar street, Harry couldn't help wondering where he was. He had a strange feeling that he had been here before, but everything was so blurry. Maybe he had forgotten to wear his glasses today. 

Almost poking himself in the eye, Harry quickly came to the conclusion that he had indeed forgotten them – but where? Everything seemed so slow moving and silent. 

Harry considered, for a brief second the possibility, that someone had slipped some kind of dizzying potion in his juicy when he ate breakfast – but come to think of it he could even remembering eating anything this morning, or even being at the Dursley's breakfast table. This was getting very strange indeed.

"Harry - over here!" he heard a voice coming from one of the houses along the street. Harry walked closer. It seemed to be some kind of a shop.

"Come on Harry! Why are you staring around like a lost puppy?" the voice said. It sort of reminded Harry of Ron's voice but it sounded too high pinched to be a boy's voice. 

Harry took a step inside the shop. It was apparently a Muggle clothes store. What would Ron be doing in a place like this? Harry tried focusing his view, but without his glasses in proved very difficult. All he could make out was something that looked like a… dress?!

"Harry over here…" the high-Ron-like voice said. Harry had no choice but to follow the sound. Dodging various other costumers, Harry finally made his way to the back of the store, where he clearly – despite his bad vision – recognized Ron's red hair, even though he couldn't focus hard enough to see anything else in detail.

"Ron… what is this place, where are we?" Harry asked wondering.

Ron made no sign of having heard a word Harry said, continued humming a weird tune. Suddenly he turned around staring intensely at Harry like he had never seen him before. 

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses Harry?" Ron said quickly, before he started humming again, moving slowly from side to side. 

Harry stared dumbfounded at Ron. What was going on here? "Here they are silly!" Ron pulled something out of one of his pockets and placed it hard on Harry's nose. Slowly Harry regained his vision.

"Thanks Ron…" Harry sighed. "Where are we? And how did you get my glasses?" Harry stared around the store puzzled. 

"This looks like a muggle dress shop… why…" 

Harry suddenly forgot all about the why's and the where's. He stared at Ron with big eyes of disbelief. "RON??? WHY ARE YOU WEARING A PINK DRESS???!"

Harry awoke sweating like never before. He smiled to himself. Thank god that he didn't had divination anymore. Just thinking about dream analysing this one with Ron in divination would be worse than facing 3 full-grown dragons. 

In a way, Harry was wondering what had made him have a dream that strange – but on the other hand he was happy, that he might finally had gotten rid of the nightmare, that had kept him awake, until he was overcome with tiredness, every night during the last three weeks. Not wanting to relive the painful experience that was Sirius' demise, Harry had kept himself awake by drinking loads of caffeine-the every evening when he could get away with it.

It was really getting to his nerves, and he was beginning to fear that any more of these sleepless nights would end in unwanted spells flying everywhere. That's why he had for once just laid down on his bed, to tired to even take of his clothes. 

Sleep had claimed him fast and he had hoped to have a normal dreamless sleep for once. Harry thoughts went back to the dream. He laughed nervously to himself. Maybe he was going crazy from not sleeping enough. Yes that had to be it. 

The thought of Ron in a pink dress could still send cold shivers through his body thirty minutes later. Unable to fall asleep once more, and not really wanting too either made Harry sit up and stare out the window.

It was a cloudless night tonight, thousands of stars flickering all of the midnight sky. Harry's eyes fell on the brightest star of them all and tears where slowly forming in the corner of his eyes. 

"Sirius…" he whispered to himself. He just missed him so much. At that moment, Harry thought he had lost everything he had ever loved and cared about. 

His mom, his dad, his godfather… Of course this wasn't true, he still had Hermione and the Weasleys. Although they were like family to him, it just wasn't the same. Somehow he felt that he missed something… besides his parents and Sirius – but at the moment he could exactly figure out what it was.

Suddenly a low hooting was heard from outside Harry's window. He rushed out of bed, very silently and opened the window without a sound. Harry was quite amused seeing how he could jump out of bed, sprint to the window and open it without given of any sound. He snorted, thinking that this was perhaps the only "useful" thing he had ever learned from being here at the Dursleys.

Harry had forgotten all about the owls, being totally lost in his own thoughts and turned now to see what Hedwig had brought him. Harry almost fell out through the open window in shock, as he say not Hedwig, but five other owls instead, sitting quietly everywhere in his room.

"I don't know that many people," he thought to himself. "And why are they owling me now?" Harry suddenly realized something. The lack of sleep had somehow thrown his internal calendar totally out of focus. He looked at the clock by the bed: 01:27… It was his birthday today!

If something could cheer Harry up, it was realizing that he had been 16 years old for almost 1½ hour… Somehow it made him fell all grown up!

"Sixteen mate, halfway through your teenage years. Your getting old…" he said to himself with a very important voice. 

Harry turned to face the owls once again, wondering. "Hmm… I still don't know why you are here," he said to one of the owls he didn't recognize almost expecting an illuminating answer.

"Only one way to find out I guess," he muttered while slowly walking over to the owl closest to him. It was Pig, Ron's owl. It hooted happily as he approached it – being chosen to be the first he would deal with, must have made it fell important, Harry thought grinning at the tiny owl. He untied the rather small package and the card attached.

Hi Harry 

_First of all – HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you like your present; somehow I know you will find it useful in those lonely hours in your room. Too bad you couldn't come with us to Grimmauld place!_

_I hope the threat Moody gave your uncle before we left you, still holds him from treating you too bad – otherwise don't hesitate to write me about it. Fred and George have come up with a brand new prank item – the retaliation whistle: Whenever someone has done something to you, like insulted you or hit you, just blow the whistle and they will get what they deserve. I can't wait to try this one on Malfoy… _

_Anyway Harry, have a nice birthday. See you soon_

_Ron_

_PS: Mom and the others says "happy birthday" too…_

The Weasleys were the nicest family Harry had ever met, and they wanted him nothing but good. His mood seemed to have risen a lot while he was reading the letter. A smile spread across Harry's face as he thought of Malfoy insulting Ron and then being hit all over with sticky green goo. 

Harry had forgotten all about the actual present, but was soon brought back to reality when he heard a sort of buzzing noise from the package. 

Harry opened it carefully – past experiences with murderous books and the likes, still very clear in his mind – and looked inside. Something came soaring out past him, then slowing down and stopping in mid air. 

It seemed to be a smaller version of the golden snitch! (Not that it itself was very big) A small card fell out of the box as Harry by accident turned it upside down. He caught it quickly – using the great reflexes that had made him such a good seeker.

This is a training snitch. I does as you commands, and it has a range of 15 metres. You can tell it to be slow, fast, evasive – whatever you like. Hope you like it.

_Ron_

An even wider grin, now found it's way to Harry's mouth. This was indeed a great present. He was just about to give it orders, when he thought better of it, deciding that the noise it made could wake up his uncle and aunt. "We'll play tomorrow," he said to the snitch – wondering how weird it seemed to be talking to a flying gold ball. Surprisingly it understood him, and put itself back in the box.

Harry smiled to himself as we went over to an unknown owl. He untangled the brown paper package hold tightly in the claws of the rather large deep brown owl. Somehow it seemed intimidating to him – strange. On the outside of the paper, Hermione had written:

_Hi Harry_

_Happy birthday! I really sorry that you package look like a lunch bag, but I have been so tied up with various things. I hope you like this book; I thought I was something that would really appeal to you._

_I have spent some time in the burrow over the summer (the next three lines where inked out and totally unreadable) I thought you would be there but then I remembered that you couldn't come – how silly of me. Enjoy your presents and your birthday._

_Hermione_

Somehow Harry felt that these three inked out lines, was something Hermione wanted to tell him but then thought better of it. Harry shrugged. Whatever it was she would properly tell him one day soon anyway – they were friends right?

Harry began unwrapping the brown package – if it was a book it wasn't a very big one. Harry was thankful for that – perhaps Hermione wanted him to tell, what I was about when they met. Maybe it was a Quiddith book, he thought excitedly. His smile face turned into a wondering stare, as he saw neither title nor an authors name on the front. He opened the book and examined every page – blanks. Maybe it was like Tom Riddle's diary, you had to write something to make anything appear. Just as he was reaching for his quill, he felt warmth spreading through the hand holding the book. For a brief second Harry wondered whether or not Hermione would send him anything dangerous – but then he said that the front page had changed.

The words: _Harry Potter's personal magic notes book _had appeared, written with beautiful golden letters.

Underneath a message appeared:

_Funny book, isn't it Harry. If you haven't figured out what it does, I'll let you in on a secret: This is just like that Skeeter woman's auto quill, except it remembers and writes down spells for you when you use them. That means that at the end of this year, when you've had it for a long time and used loads of spells or even just remembered seeing spells, it will be full of detailed drawings and descriptions on how to do the spells and stuff. Since I know how bad you and Ron are at studying I hope this will help you…_

_Hermione_

Harry felt both happy and somewhat insulted by Hermione's message. Sure this book would come in handy, but what was that about his studying methods? He smiled to himself – knowing that she properly just acted on past knowledge, about how he and Ron usually avoided studying 4 months ahead of exams, like she did!

"Thanks Ron, Hermione…" he whispered to the presents. 

After these two great presents Harry couldn't wait to get his hands on the next one, huge crate like one. He looked at the two owls holding the crate. They looked very proud almost arrogantly at him. Fastened to the top of the "package" was another letter. Harry suspected it was from Grimmauld place and the order, since it didn't have any outer indications to whom it was addressed. This was always the case with owls, which Moody could get his suspicious eye on. 

Lucky the owls found him then, he thought. Him opened it very slowly, expecting it too blow up in his face. You never knew what was going to happen, with Moody in charge of owl security. Nothing did happen though and Harry started reading.

_Hi Harry_

_"Happy Birthday!" from all of us in Grimmauld place. You are probably wondering what's in the large "crate". Actually you will be surprised to know that this is all the mail, which has been sent to you over the summer from someone outside the Order. Moody has thrown a special confusion charm on your uncle's house making every owl – he doesn't "know" fly of to a safe drop-off spot, where they delivers the mail to us. (Safety precautions!) Moody then used hundreds of different spells to make sure that it isn't a mail bomb, or anything like that, but he never gets around to sending it to you when he's done. So know, I thought when it's your birthday and all you might want to read what all these people have to say. _

_I smuggled some chocolate frogs into the bottom of the crate without Moody knowing, sorry I can't give you a real birthday present but I hope you like it anyway. Dumbledore's letter might make you think that I did… Hmm. Tonks wishes you a happy birthday too and says you'll meet her soon – my lips are sealed!_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry reread the letter 3 times, still wondering about what Lupin meant by comments like: "she'll see you soon…" , " all the mail that have been sent to you…" and "Dumbledore's letter might make you think otherwise…"

Feeling that his evening was full of surprises and strange events, he somehow suspected he wasn't through it yet. He opened the crate, and found fifty, maybe more letters in all colours and sizes scattered all over.

He picked up a big blue one and opened it fast; curious as to what this unknown writer had to say to him.

_To Harry Potter_

_I would like to tell you that I have always believed you and that the recent event just proves you right. The ministry are fools for not trusting you – and im glad that Dumbledore has always been behind you on this!_

_Ms. Ann Huntington_

Harry looked at the letter, with equal amounts of surprise and relief. He had expected some kind of telling of for lying again, but it seemed people believed him and Dumbledore this time. Harry thought a second about the true power of the press, and was disgusted knowing how many minds you could turn with one article – before continuing to open the letters.

They all continued along the same line as the first, some even offering him excuses for not believing him until recently. Harry was getting quite tired reading the same, over and over again until he came upon a bright pink envelope. It had a scent of wild flowers… 

Harry opened it quick and pulled out a neatly handwritten letters. Some places looked stained as if water had been dropped on the letter before it was send!

_Hi Harry_

_I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything that happened between us at the end of the year, and I hope we can at least be friends without arguing when school starts again. I don't know if this reaches you before your birthday or not. One of my friends, whose mother has a friend, that knew Alastor Moody along time ago said that he is really paranoid about letters from people he doesn't know. But if it does reach you in time: "Happy Birthday"! _

_Hope you are well,_

_Cho Chang_

_PS: I've put a charm on the letter so that every time you smell it you will be refreshed! Hope you like it…_

Somehow Harry knew that he should still be mad at Cho for sticking up to her friend Marietta last year, but after reading this letter – he just couldn't put on a sour face. "Thanks Cho…" he muttered. "Finally I can let of that awful the!" He smiled to himself, while trying to control a weird pull in his stomach. He disregarded it as a side effect of the flower scent charm, but he was extra careful putting the letter down on the table by his bed.

"One owl left!" he thought to himself as he walked closer to the last owl with a package.

_Hi Harry_

_Although I now you might still be angry with me for last year, about Occlumency lessons - I want you to accept my warmest "Happy Birthday" blessings. Hagrid wishes you a joyful day as well, but he is unable to write himself, do to some rather unpleasant cuts on both of his arms._

Harry laughed. If knew anything about Hagrid it was that he didn't get those cuts by falling down the stairs. A 3 head chimera was more likely. Harry continued reading.

_ I have had a talk with Remus about your grief, and he suggested a very rare possibility to maybe lift your spirits a little. I must say I have had some concerns about given you this, but in the end I decided that you could have it now. You could say I have learned from my mistakes…_

_Please accept this present, but I must warn you. It is very rare and therefore much wanted – especially by ministry authorities and even Dark Arts followers! Take good care of it!_

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked at the small sphere formed package. What was this that was so important? His curiosity got the better of him and he tore the packaging of faster than he meant to.

The small Orb was a deep sort of black that seemed to go on forever. Suddenly it glowed a bit and small sparks, began forming words in the air above it.

_This is the Orb of Afterlife. It might not seem very powerful but the gift it possesses, might help you through the coming time. Once a month when the orb is fully recharged you can activate it by touching it gently with the palm of your hand. _

_Once activated it provides a two-way communication with anyone trapped in what is in general terms known as limbo - The walkway between life and death! _

_This is where Sirius is now after passing through the veil, which means that at the first day of every month you'll have a chance to talk to him through this. _

_You know how the mirror of Erised works on people – so please don't make this thing control you life. It is the most powerful of magic so be careful. After you have activated the Orb it works for fifteen minutes before having to rest until next month._

_I hope this helps easy your pain…_

Harry couldn't remember much after this only that he fell asleep with the Orb tightly held in his hands, with the happiest face he had worn for years spread across his face!

*** * * * * ***

**Disclaimer:** Although I do own all the Harry Potter books, I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling & Co.

After having written this story, I took some time to read other people's stories and found one called "Beyond the Veil" that had almost the exact same idea about Sirius… Strange how minds work the same! :D 

Well how do you like it – a bit long for a first chapter isn't it? This is my first fanfic, so any comments would be greatly appreciated. I will update as soon as possible which I hope is tomorrow! :)

I consider my self very good at English but still it isn't my firs language. Although I sometimes think in English as well hehe!

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it! 


	3. Chapter II :: Close Encounters

WARNING – OotP spoilers!

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

**Chapter II – Wonder whistles and close encounters**

Harry couldn't remember what happened the next few days, all he thought about was the 1. September. But for the first time in the six years he had attended Hogwarts it wasn't the train ride he looked forward to. Seeing Sirius again was all that mattered. And although he briefly thought about Dumbledore's warning, not to have it control his life. He just couldn't wait.

Harry suddenly realised that he hadn't bought any of his new equipment, that the Hogwarts letter (it came with the Orb letter, Harry just found 2 days later) had specified. A classical panic feeling started to grow inside him. "What am I gonna do… the train leaves at 11 am tomorrow?" He began walking around his room, while thinking up crazy ideas about how to break in to Flourish n Blotts using his Firebolt, or how to get new supplies for his potions using the retrieval spell and a brick, when suddenly the owl of salvation came flying through his window.  

Tightly held in its claws was a short note:

_Hi Harry_

_I know you are probably wondering about how to get to Diagon Alley and get your supplies at this hour. I can see why you forgot it, but it really doesn't matter – Moody wouldn't have let you go anyway. So – I went and bought it all for you. It's already at Hogwarts so no need to transport it._

_Hope you have a pleasant train ride tomorrow…_

_Remus Lupin_

Cold sweat of relief ran down his forehead, Snape would have killed him if he had shown up in his class, without any ingredients. "Fifty points from Griffindor, Potter…" Harry said in his most Snape like voice. He couldn't help but really appreciate Lupin very much at that moment. Not only had he persuaded Dumbledore to hand over the Orb, but he had also just saved his neck from the wrath of several teachers.

Harry undressed and lay down on his bed, still holding the Orb in his right hand. "I can't let you control me… I know how the mirror worked!" he said to the black orb, as if to reassure himself he was in perfect control over his thoughts and needs. He slowly and very gentle put it down on his table, wondering whether or not he could risk letting it be all by itself while he slept. He finally managed to let it go and sat down on his bed. "Tomorrow…" he whispered to himself. "Tomorrow I will see Sirius again…" With these happy thoughts he laid down, his hands behind his head, thinking about all the things he wanted to tell Sirius. 

***   *   * **

Harry managed to drag himself downstairs, when aunt Petunia had yelled as early as seven-thirty in the morning. She looked somehow happy, although Harry wondered whether or not his aunt even had a happy face. She was humming joyfully while making eggs and bacon. 

"Remember now boy, that we are going to visit the _Bucket Residence_ this morning," she said as if talking to the air beside her. She put a plate of eggs, bacon a fried tomato and five pieces of toast before him. "Well now – eat up! It's all your gonna get today…" Harry's deeply puzzled look made Petunia continue. "You're not going with us if that's what you're thinking. The _Bucket's_ are very fine people, and they don't know about you, or your freaky school!" 

Harry was about to interrupt her, but she had just regained enough oxygen to continue. "And you're mad if you think we're gonna let you be alone in our kitchen all day…" Harry stood up fast, almost knocking his chair over. "Listen to me… Today is the 1. September – I have to go to King's Cross and catch the train to school!"

Petunia's face looked annoyed because of the interruption, but a wicked smile found her lips. "So you have to go back today – finally!" She frowned, obviously thinking about what to do about Harry. "We will drop you off at the station on the way to the _Bucket's!_" Harry was just about to argue, how he was supposed to spend almost three hours at a muggle train station alone – but thought better of it. It was better than being stuck with the Dursleys.

    

***   *   ***

After a lot of confusion when Dudley wasn't in his bed, and Harry trying to pack everything in just fifteen minutes – the whole "family" (including a very tired Dudley, who had slept on the floor in the bathroom) finally made it to King's Cross. "Listen to me boy, no more weird owls this year." He surveyed the surroundings, looking for any sign of Moody or anyone else from the Order. "And don't have any of your freaky friends come by our house anymore!" His moustache twitched slightly. And with that they where gone. 

Harry looked around for an empty bench, to sit down and rest on. Maybe he could just sleep the next five hours, catch up on his missing sleep. Or maybe the train was already there so he could get a compartment to himself where he could lay down and rest. He decided on trying the later, but he wasn't sure the gate was open so early. He walked or rather sneaked over to the supposedly solid wall and tried tapping it. "Solid as a brick wall…" he said to himself. Realising the weirdness of that comment to any muggle, made him smile. "Nothing to do but wait I guess…"

He finally found an empty bench and sat down with all his stuff. After 10 minutes of staring at everyone that walked past him, Harry was bored. Maybe he could play with his training snitch, but then again what would the muggles think if they saw him jumping around after a flying gold ball? After a lot of ideas on how to prevent boredom, he gave up – none of the things in his possession was anywhere near muggle like, and if he tried to use magic he would be in serious trouble.

"Harry..? Wake up – the train leaves in ten minutes!" a voice said to him, while trying to get him on his feet. Harry slowly opened his eyes. Staring at the boring muggles must have made him fall asleep. Ron was standing right in front of him with a worried look on his face. "What are you smiling at?" Ron asked.

Harry's could help laughing nervously. The last time he had "opened" his eyes with Ron in front of him, sure had been a scary sight. "Ehh… nothing. Just had a weird dream!" They looked at each other for a few seconds before Hermione broke the silence.

"Hiya Harry…" she said a second before hugging him. "We missed you at the Burrow, it was great fun…" She stopped mid-sentence. Ron had made a strange face, lifting he eyebrows. Obviously trying to tell Hermione something using telepathic abilities, which he (as for as Harry knew) had none of. 

Harry was too tired to wonder about this weird incident, and instead started picking up his things. So did Ron and Hermione and they started walking towards the (hopefully not so solid) brick wall that separated the boring muggle train station from the Hogwarts train.

"Why were you sitting around looking like a hobo anyway?" Ron questioned him. Harry was still trying to wake up and Ron had to ask it two more times before he finally got it. "Long story, quite boring. I'll tell you later…" were all he could say at that point. "You just need some fresh pumpkin juice…" Hermione said fumbling around with her bag. "No it's ok, I have something better," Harry said without realising that he had just pulled out Cho's letter. He too a deep breath of the scent and suddenly he was fully awake.

"What's that letter Harry? It looks like some of those girly pieces of paper my sister has I her diary!" Ron said noticing the flower drawings all over the side of the letter. Harry quickly put the letter back in his pocket. "It's just a…special letter…a…ehh…a "quickup" letter – you know!" Ron obviously didn't know, and neither did Hermione – both eyeing him like the word "Liar!" had appeared on his forehead. "Hmm… whatever!" Ron said giving up on questioning Harry. "We got to hurry or will miss the train…"

***   *   ***

Five minutes later they had found an empty compartment and had settled down. The train was slowly beginning to roll out of the station. Harry couldn't wait any longer. He carefully took out the orb. And placed it in front of him on the table. Hermione eyed it suspiciously; like she always did when Harry had something she didn't know what was. "What's that Harry?" she asked quickly, startling an unfocused Ron slightly. Harry's smiled widened. He had planned on using it while he was alone, but they knew Sirius as well and it was only fair that he shared it with him. (Although he secretly wished his conscience hadn't made him take it out now)

"This is 'The orb of Afterlife' my birthday present from Dumbledore. With this we can talk to Sirius." The both looked at him in disbelief, for a second then Ron's face changed to a happy grin. "Really?" he said. "Wow Harry, that's fantastic… How does it work?" Quite contrary to Ron's sudden change in belief, Hermione looked at it even more suspiciously. "I don't know Harry, are you sure Dumbledore gave this too you. I look very much like a Dark Arts artefact to me!" 

Harry had anticipated this reaction, and put out both Dumbledore's and Lupin's letter. She quickly read them. "Ok I see…" she smiled too. Ron leaned closer to Harry. "You would think she believed _you_ more than two dumb letters!" he muttered under his breath. The both laughed at this. Hermione gave them a look, that if it could talk would have clearly said: "Thss… Boys!"

Harry put his hand over the orb and gentle touches it with the palm of his hand. The blackness from within the orb seeming the clear out and fill the room instead. A bright star appeared within, and then suddenly Harry was looking at a clear white walkway between endless amounts of black mass. "Sirius…" Harry whispered. At first nothing happened, but then they seemed to race down the walkway for what seemed to be an eternity, before finally stopping before a clearly recognizable face.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled at the man, who jumped back startled. The man put his hands above his eyes, as if to prevent the bright light from blinding him. "Harry?" Sirius began. "But how…" his face lightened up. He looked 10 years younger. He seemed to completely forget, or ignore how Harry could talk to him, he was just happy he could. "How are you?"

A tear dropped from Harry's eye. "I-I'm fine Sirius…" Harry sniffed. He didn't care whether or not anyone saw him sitting him almost crying. He whipped the tear away. "I'm just fine…" 

A long explanation then followed about the orb and how it worked. Sirius didn't interrupt but listened carefully. "Well that's great news Harry!" He smiled. "You see it gets sort of lonely in here after a while, and I know how you must feel!" The talk continued about how horrible Harry's summer had been, and what Sirius did wherever he was. Harry suddenly realised that they had only a minute left.

"Well Harry, it was good to see you. These precious minutes will occupy my mind the next month till we talk again." He smiled again, this time with a hint of fatherly worry in his eyes. "Take good care of yourself, and remember you must move on. Friends are the most important thing you'll ever have." A strange smile came to his lips. "Besides of course your family, when you get one someday!" Harry wondered why he smiled so strangely, but put it out of his mind quickly. "See you in a month Sirius!" Hermione let out a quiet sob. "See ya Harry…" And then he was gone. The orb went black again and the lighting in the compartment returned to normal. 

Two minutes later the three of them still stared at the black orb, completely lost, when a sneering voice, which could only belong to one person broke the silence. "Staring like the half-wit you are at a glass ball, eh Potty?" They turned to see Draco Malfoy and his two goons: Crabbe and Goyle at the door to the compartment. "Finally lost your marbles have you?" Draco laughed loudly at his own joke, until he realised that not even Crabbe or Goyle were laughing. "I guess it's yours Weasley?" He changed the subject, hoping to provoke a fight. "Your family's most priced possession is it?" Ron stood up, his fist high – but then suddenly putting them down again, smiling at Malfoy. "Have Potty's insanity rubbed of on you Weasley?" Malfoy seemed uncomfortable with Ron's smile. He decided it wasn't worth a fight and walked off. "Hmrf… I'm not going to waste my time with Mud-bloods and losers like Potty and Weasel. Come on you two!" Crabbe and Goyle walked slowly after Malfoy like a pair of robots. 

"Hehehe…" Ron suddenly laughed evilly. Harry wondered for a split second whether or not Ron actually had gone crazy, but then he saw the whistle in Ron's hand. Ron put it to his mouth and let out a long, glass-breaking whistle. Suddenly out of nowhere a big gloved hand appears. It seemed to look around for a second before locating its target – Malfoy. Within seconds Malfoy was at the other end of the train, getting beaten to the ground by the giant hand. Screaming like a little girl, covering his head with his hands – while Crabbe and Goyle tripped over each other trying to catch the hand. Ron and Harry didn't stop laughing manically until ten minutes later.  

***   *   ***

The summer-heat made a lot of people seek out of their compartments, and so did Harry, Ron and Hermione. The hallway seemed a lot colder for some reason, but they had to take turns cooling down, because they feared Malfoy would return. Ron came back from his walk, just as Harry was about to explode with heat. He hurried past Ron who almost blocked the door out into the hallway. "See you guys in ten minutes!" he mumbled as he started his trip through the train. In the next wagon he met two of his dorm mates from Griffindor Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. They too seemed to be struggling with the heat. They chatted a little about how they year was going to be, and then Harry moved on not wanting to waste his ten cooling minutes inside the train. He had an idea that he could stand on some platform, at the end of the train. He had seen it in a muggle western movie, and just prayed it was there in real-life as well. 

He reached the end of the train at last. The door seemed to be locked so he put out his wand "_Alohomora_" he whispered and the door opened with a small screeching sound. Harry stepped outside - it was there! "Ahh… Fresh air!" he said to the landscape. He breathed in heavily, closing his eyes. This was just what he needed. He hadn't even noticed he wasn't alone, until a soft voice next to him broke him out of his trance. "Hi Harry…" He turned around, startled that someone was there with him. It was Cho.

"Ehh… hi Cho!" he mumbled back. And awkward silence fell upon them. "Did you get me letter?" Cho broke the silence. Harry nodded. He didn't know what to say to her. In a way he wanted to be angry, but this day had just been so happy until now. Why ruin it? "Yes! Thank you… it was really nice!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cho smiling. She was so pretty with her hair flowing in the wind. "I have something to ask you Harry…" she began, but then suddenly stopped. "What?" Harry replied puzzled, blushing just a little without knowing why. Cho seemed to have gathered the courage to continue. "I don't know if you even want to listen to me, I mean last year didn't end all good for us." Harry could do nothing but nod his head in agreement. "I just wanted to say that I thought about you a lot over the summer…" she blushed staring intensely at her feet. "… and I want to ask you: The letter! Can we still be friends?" 

To Harry, this question actually came as a surprise even though he had read the letter more than a couple of times. He thought they had already agreed on this. "Of course!" he said way faster than he meant to. The both seemed to be looking everywhere than at each other. 

Why wasn't he still angry with Cho for last year? When she had stood up to her sneak friend Marietta? Maybe it was because, Harry thought, he would have done the same for Ron! He sighed and looked up at Cho. She smiled? "Thanks…" she hugged him quickly, but let go a moment later. She blushed. "Sorry..!" she said, looking horrified. She opened the door and ran inside, leaving Harry to stare stupidly out at nothing in particular. 

***   *   ***

Two minutes later when Harry returned to the compartment. He tried opening the door, never figuring it to be locked. He almost had fell over by the surprise that the door wouldn't open. "Hermione? Ron? Why is the door locked?" Harry called, figuring they were still inside. A bit of rumbling was heard, and then Hermione came over to the door opening it. "Hi Harry…!" Her cheeks were red. "Must have locked the door by accident. Hehe" She said, while Ron staring out the window like it was the most fascinating thing ever. "Ehh… right!" Harry said, sitting down. His mind quickly going back to the Cho encounter.

The all sat thinking about different things, not looking at each other, until someone yelled: "Finally we're here! Two minutes more in this train and I would have been cooked alive…" They gathered their stuff, and walked towards the exit of the train. Things where indeed very strange this year Harry thought, before ones more smelling the fresh air of Hogsmeade station.

*** * * * * ***

**Disclaimer:** Although I do own all the Harry Potter books, I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling & Co.

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it! 

In response to my three first reviews ever (yaaah -they made me write this at 6 am here where I live):

_Darkvader – The next chapter will explain a little more about why the title is what it is, but like in the other Harry Potter books. Eg. The Philosophers tone, you don't really know why it's called that until later in the story. I'm glad my summary got you hooked; I usually stink at doing those! Hehe :D_

_Chris – Well here it is, I'm hoping to get another chapter done for to night! :)_

_Indigal – I will of course keep writing if my story receives any kind of interest. Here is the next chapter for you… Ohh and BTW I'm from Denmark, and no it's not the capital of Sweden! (This seems to be some kind of joke in Florida when I was on holiday there? Anyone care to explain) :D _

_Thx for the reviews all, the least I can do is answer them!_


	4. Chapter III :: Legendary Legacy

WARNING – OotP spoilers!

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

Chapter III – Legendary Legacy 

"Firs' years over 'ere!" a roaring voice sounded just as they exited the train. Harry was relieved to find that Hagrid was greeting them all – just as he always had. "Thank god everything isn't different this year…" he murmured to himself. They made their way over to the nearest free coach, throwing their stuff in first. Just as he was about to close the door, Marietta – Cho's friend – appeared right in front of them. She stared intensely at Harry for about two seconds, before turning her gaze to the ground. 

"I'm really sorry about last year, Cho told…" She was suddenly interrupted by a very furious Ron. "Well take your petty excuses somewhere else! Sneak…" Ron gave her a look like she was lower than the dirt under his shoes. Marietta started sobbing, and although Ron had said exactly what Harry, himself, was thinking – he still felt a little sad for her. Hermione gave Ron a look of disgust, and then turned to Marietta. "What were you saying?"

She looked a little shocked from being yelled at. Tears began to drop from her eyes, and she ran of sobbing loudly. Ron sat back, white with rage. 

"Why do you always have to be so forgiving to people?" Ron yelled at Hermione. She was wearing her don't-mess-with-me face, but somehow Ron had found courage enough to express his opinion. Harry thought he had learned from past experiences that you shouldn't mess with Hermione, when she was mad. "Why do you always have to such a heartless git?" She took a deep breath, as if preparing to unleash a full barrage of arguments. "She just said she was sorry and she even did it in person!" 

The argument lasted all the way to the castle, when Hermione closed it by yelling to a very defeated Ron: "…and wouldn't you have done the same if some guy you didn't know, told you do the opposite of what your parents told you?" 

Normally it would take Hermione and Ron the rest of the day, or at least a couple of hours to cool down again, but this time they just eyed each other for a couple of minutes, before turning their gaze to Harry and the flowered letter. He had taken it again for a little refreshment "That looks just like that  'quickup' letter you had at King's Cross!" Ron smiled stupidly. "Has Cho become your personal health-carer?" He said with a smirk. Hermione giggled. 

Harry didn't want to talk about Cho right now. He didn't even know how he felt about her. A week ago if anyone had asked him, he would have answered that would have nothing to with that crybaby. But now he wasn't so sure anymore. 

It started raining just as they reached the steps to the main entrance. All the students stood in line, 7th years first and 2nd years last. The 1st years were still in the boats on the way over the lake. Being a 6th year student did have its benefits after all Harry thought, as they got to inside fairly quickly compared to the lower grades. They looked fresh out of the pool and Ron couldn't help laugh a bit, getting even more looks from Hermione.

Professor McGonagall took pity in all the wet students when she greeted them, using some sort of mass-drying spell to make everyone clean and fit for the feast. The doors to the hall swung open and everybody hurried inside, eager to get their hands on the delicious food. Harry sat next to Ron, Hermione on the other side. She smiled warmly to the petrified first-years that had just walked in. "Good luck with the troll…" Ron suddenly said to an already scared blonde-girl. "Don't mind the fangs…" he continued to the next one in line.

"Ron! Stop it, you scaring them witless!" Hermione said, while giving Ron a swooping palm hit to the back of his head. "But Hermione it's tradition to scare the first years…" Ron defended. She gave him a very disapproving McGonagall face. Ron sighed. "Yes, mother…" Harry could help but laugh. He remembered his first day, like it was yesterday. How scared he had been of the sorting "test", how much he begged the Sorting hat not too put him Slytherin. And speaking of Slytherins, Harry wondered why he and Ron had only gotten one pair of insults each until now from Malfoy? Maybe that Whistle really has scared Malfoy – but knowing his usual determination it had to be something else! Harry put it out of his mind for now. 

The hunger in Harry's stomach returned swiftly, and he wasn't sure he gathered much of the sorting hat's song. Something with _"…the three had to act… made a special legacy… nice juicy steaks…" _He wasn't quite sure he had heard the song complete correct, but who could ask him not to listen to his stomach when it growled like that?

Harry turned his attention back to the Sorting. Ulrike Barnes had just been sorted into Ravenclaw, receiving huge applauses from her Housemates. "_Dachs, Martin"_ was called to forth. Harry noticed that his blond haired boy, with bright blue eyes – seemed very confident. Not like any of the other first years. He had barely lifted the hat from the chair before it yelled: "HUFFLEPUFF" This didn't seem to be a surprise to Martin at all. "I wish I had his confidence" as small voice behind Harry sighed. Harry turned around to see Neville Longbottom, another one of his dorm-mates eyeing the Hufflepuff boy jealously. Harry tried smiling encouraging. "Don't worry Neville about it Neville…" Neville just shook his head and turned his attention to the Sorting ones more.

When the last first year ("Xander, Lisa") had been sorted into Griffindor, and the applauses had faded, Dumbledore made his usual speech about not going to the Forbidden Forest and no magic in the corridors, then: "As you have all probably figured out, Dolores Umbridge is not the Defence against arts teacher this year!" Harry was sure he could spot a small smirk on Dumbledore's lips. "Instead it is my great pleasure to present the new teacher, miss Nymphedora Tonks!" Harry's mouth dropped, and so did Ron's. Hermione quickly joined the ovations. "Maybe we can finally learn from someone else than Harry this year…" His cheeks went red, but no one noticed. Tonks stood up, and started waving at everyone, knocking her wine glass of the table. "Hehe… Just as clumsy as always!" Ron grinned. 

"And now…" Dumbledore spoke again "Feast!" Everybody at the Griffindor table seemed to be eating like they hadn't had any food for days. But then again, who could resist juicy steaks, butter-roasted potatoes, green beans – Harry's mouth was watering like never before. The subject of talk at the table quickly went to how everybody had spent their summer vacation, most people it seemed, had gone through it without it without giving You-Know-Who to much thought – but one 3rd year had almost lost her uncle in a Death Eater attack. "It hasn't really begun yet," a 7th year said to his girlfriend opposite. They exchanged gloomy looks before returning to their Pumpkin pies.   

Two hours later when everyone had finished their third helpings of pancakes and ice cream, it was time to head for the Griffindor tower. The walk up all the stairs seemed longer to Harry than usual, but that might have something to do with him not sleeping much the past days. He just felt like walking in a trance, and at some point he almost fell asleep while turning a corner. Ron and Hermione tried to carry him some of the way, but he was just to heavy. "Now what do we do? Leave him?" Ron asked while yawning. Hermione just shook her head. "Don't be silly" She took out her wand and conjured an invisible stretcher that held Harry floating in mid-air. "We still have to drag him though." They both sighed and dragged Harry all the way to the picture of the fat lady. 

Hermione (who was getting a bit annoyed with sleeping Harry) slapped him, not so gentle to wake him up. He awoke, and slowly rolled over off the stretcher. Ron just managed to hide his laugh in a cough. "Aww..! That really hurt!" Harry looked at them like they pushed him of it. "Transfiguru" Hermione said loudly as if to burn it into Harry's still half-sleeping mind. "It's the password…" she said while walking through. 

Harry must have fallen asleep again after walking through because the next thing he remembered was lying in his bed, fully dressed. He tried lifting his arm but he was just too tired. The small letter Cho had given him fell out of his inner pocket. He unwrapped it slowly, taking in the flowery scent. Even the awakening charm on it couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He fell a sleep with a strange smile on his face wishing that tomorrow would go as smooth as today!

***   *   ***

Harry's naive dream of a pleasant day was already taken away from him at the breakfast table, when everybody was handed their schedules. "Double potion's Monday morning?" Ron said while banging his head at the table. Harry felt like joining him. The chances of Snape acting fairly towards Harry and the other Griffindors, was just as good as Malfoy and Ron being best friends. Why had he taken N.E.W.T year potions? "We don't have Defence against the Dark arts until tomorrow." Hermione noticed. Harry couldn't wait to see how Tonks would handle it this year. Harry looked to where Tonks was sitting at the teacher's table. Her hair was a bright neon blue colour, and was about a meter long. She smiled and waved at him, when she saw he was watching her. Harry returned to his toast, buttering it quickly, realising that Potions started in five minutes. He ate it in three bites and poked Ron in the side. "Aww… What did you do that for?" Harry sighed. "We gomma be lade 'orr potioms!" 

Ron gave him a puzzled look, but Harry didn't wait to tell him again. He picked up his stuff and started walking, while gesturing to Ron to follow him. "Ohh… right! Potions! Why didn't you just say so?" Harry shook his head, trying to hit Ron on the head for his stupid comment. Hermione joined them on the stairs to the Dungeon. Harry noticed that there were a lot of people he didn't really know walking the sae way he did. "Who are they?" He said, having finally swallowed his food. "I think they're from Ravenclaw. In N.E.W.T year there aren't enough people who choose those Potions so keep the classes separated!" Ron looked like Christmas had come early. "Does that mean we will be rid of Malfoy?" His eyes lit up like _lumos_ spell. 

"I see the standards has been lowered this year…" a familiar sneering voice said behind them. "Mudblodds and Weasels are accepted too. This school is going down the drain faster than expected!" Malfoy seemed to have regained some of his "charming" attitude. Ron was fumbling with his pockets, obviously trying to find the whistle when Harry retaliated. "How was summer vacation Malfoy? I bit lonely without daddy?"

Malfoy's face went white with fury. "You'll pay Potter…" he hissed with gritted teeth. "You'll pay sooner or later…" He went for his wand but just at the same moment Ron had found his whistle and blown it. This time it wasn't the hand that appeared, but a big slimy pool of living mud. It crept towards Malfoy and was just about to attack him, when it turned to dust. Ron stared dumbfounded at the big pile of dried up mud. "Cute toy, Mr. Weasley…" Snape had appeared out of nowhere just in time to save Malfoy. "But no magic in the hallways, means no magic in the hallways! Ten points from Griffindo… oh that's right. You don't have any points. Well detention then, Mr. Weasley!" Snape's evil grin broadened. "Report to Mr. Filch office tomorrow evening at seven!"

Two hours later, after having to endure endless accusations about his mental state from Snape, the Potions class was over. Nobody said anything. They had been brewing silence potions and the effect lasted for 15 minutes. Harry wondered why the bothered making a silencing potion, when the _Silencio_ hex existed. But who was he to explain the thoughts of Snape. *Sigh* 

When they returned to Great hall later that day for lunch Harry overheard two seventh year students talking. "Finally we have a good DADA teacher again! Not since Professor Lupin have I been able to stay awake a whole class." The guy smiled at the girl next too him like that was a great accomplishment. "Uhg… Sometimes I even wonder why you are in Ravenclaw!" He didn't hear her or he didn't care – either way he just looked like he had won a gold medal. Harry kept staring at him while me made his way over to another person, possibly to share his amazing story. So Tonks' lessons had been good. Harry smiled.

"Hi Harry" a voice just behind him, said. He spun around, faster than he meant to – almost toppling over. It was Cho. "Eh… Hi" Harry's mind was frozen solid. "I just wanted to know, is DA still on?" She looked anywhere but straight at him. It took him what seemed like ages to find his tongue. "I-I don't know, I mean the new DADA teacher should be quite good!" His reply seemed to have saddened her. "_Damn"_ Harry thought. "But it might be, I'll talk to Hermione about it!" Cho scowled a bit. "Well, I'll talk to you later then." And with that she was walking on following her housemates to the Great Hall. 

Harry still stood petrified. What was wrong with him, why did she still make him feel this way? Hadn't he just a month declared that he didn't care what she did, and who she dated. Harry shook his head, as if to empty his head of thoughts. In a way it worked, because his head hit the wall he was standing next to, and he almost passed out. "Harry!" Hermione came running over. "What are you doing? Come on lunch is waiting…" 

Harry didn't eat much his thoughts kept wandering of. Ron noticed this. "So… thinking about anyone special!" he smirked. Harry knew he was only teasing him, but he still didn't want to talk about Cho. "Ehh… Just wondering about DA this year!" he said to Hermione as if it was her decision. "I don't know Harry – I mean Tonks must be quite good at Defence against the Dark arts. She is an Auror after all!" she said. Harry shrugged he didn't know either. Maybe he would know after their DADA class tomorrow.

After lunch the 6th years had History of Magic, which was still a required class. Binns, the ghost professor was the most boring of all. Ron's keep-awake record last year was 22 minutes, and although he had mentioned something about breaking it – Harry wasn't so sure he could make it. "Today's subject is about the founding of Hogwarts." Binns said while floating through the blackboard. Although this could have been an exiting subject, Harry felt his concentration slip with each word out of Binns mouth. "…the founder started to disagree…" Harry stared at his quill, which at this moment was very interesting compared to Professor Binns storytelling. "…and as you all know Salazar made the chamber of secrets…" His attention level rose a bit, but it seemed he was the only one. Harry's mouth dropped to the floor. Even Hermione slept and she was always awake. "… the three others suspected this, but they of course couldn't find it…" Harry even lifted his head from the desk to look now, a very rare happening indeed. "… legend say they constructed their own chamber, one that took not one but all three heirs to open, and that concludes this lesson. Good day!" Binns turned around and flew through the blackboard one again. 

Harry couldn't keep his mind of the story – somehow he felt he needed to know more. He wanted to know all there was to know about it He chuckled to himself, this must be how Hermione felt all the time. Ron, who mistook Harry's absence in mind for love thoughts, teased him for hours getting into several arguments with Hermione. Harry didn't really notice, he still hadn't ditched his loss of sleep completely and went to his dorm early. "See you tomorrow guys," he said halfway through a yawn.

He was just about to close his eyes, went a loud Hooting broke it of. A big owl with very distinct markings over the eyes landed on his chest. "Get off!" he tried showing it away, but it was too heavy. The owl looked at him, like he had done something wrong. "What?" Harry said, forgetting the owl wouldn't answer him. It bit his fingers hard with it's beak, before giving him another look. It dropped a small folded letter, and took of out the window. "Bloody crazy bird..." Harry murmured to himself. He opened the letter, which was obviously from Cho.  

Hi Harry 

_I just wanted to thank you for accepting my apology and all, and I'm really sorry about what happened in the train! I talked to a few of the other DA members, and they seem to want clarity to… Can we meet tomorrow in the astronomy tower at 11 pm?_

_Sleep well,_

Cho 

Harry folded the letter. Clarity? Somehow being their teacher last year had made Harry fell important and trusted, but he wasn't sure he could teach them anything new. Well, this would have to wait until tomorrow of he had had his first lessons with Tonks! He really hoped they would be good…

*** * * * * ***

Weeeee… I kept over 3000 words in every chapter so far… that's good right?

**Disclaimer:** _If I did own Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about his 6th year would I? Hmm… _

_Maybe I would – anyways:_ I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling & Co.

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it!

_Pyromaniac – Thanks I guess. It's better being number two then being number 10! :) _

_I hope you will continue reading, I hoping to produce a chapter every day or every other day_ – and it should get better!

I hope that more people would want to review, what do you think of my writing style! Chapters too long? Any comment appreciated, eh… except comments like mo12's!

**Please review – cuz those things are like energy bars to my creative brain! :D__**


	5. Chapter IV :: DA for one

WARNING – OotP spoilers!

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

Chapter IV – DA for one! 

The morning seemed almost too bright when Harry awoke. He fumbled around for his glasses a couple of seconds and then climbed out of bed. He was surprised to see that everyone else was still sleeping. "Must have finally caught up with that sleeping thing…" he smiled to his reflection in the mirror. "Still wearing that same old hair-do are we?" was the morning comment back. Harry nodded and started putting his clothes on. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't had any nightmares for the last two nights. Maybe he was just too tired to dream, but somehow he blamed these happy dreamless nights on everything that happened on the train.

Having nothing better to do, Harry went downstairs to the common room. The urge to know everything there was to know about the mysterious Chamber Binns had mentioned yesterday, came over him again. After scanning the titles of the books in the common room, Harry decided that only the library would come have the book that would provide answers: Hogwarts a History. On the other hand, didn't Hermione always quote it? Maybe he could just ask her. He considered this for a moment, but then decided to keep this his "investigation" He quickly made his way down to the library, it was open this early. 'Thank god' Harry thought. It isn't exactly hot in the corridors before the sun rises. Madam Pince, the librarian gave him suspicious glares when he kept pulling books out only to them back a moment later. "Looking for anything in particular?" she finally asked. Harry figured he might as well ask her, for once in his life he wasn't looking for a book from the forbidden section. "Ehh… Where is Hogwarts a History? I can't seem to find it!" Harry was sure he saw her mouth curl up into an angry face, but the second later it was gone. "Well, naturally you wouldn't since all our copies have been lent out!" 

Harry was just about to ask how she could have rented out all the copies in just one day but Madam Pince was faster. "If those troublesome students would just remember to turn in the books BEFORE summer break I wouldn't have to hunt them down all first month now would I?" Harry wasn't sure he would survive an argument right now. So he slowly backed out of the library. "If you see that Granger girl, would you please inform her that I would like my book back as soon as possible?" It wasn't a question. 

Harry made it back to the common room before anyone else had even thought about getting up. He sighed, and sat down in his favourite chair. "Nothing much happening at this crazy hour of the morning." He said to himself. Maybe he could go up to the Girl's dorm and get it. At first he pushed the idea out of his head, but boredom soon got the better of him. He opened the down and started walking up, when suddenly the staircase replaced itself with the slippery slide. "Damn booby trap…" Harry murmured. All of the sudden it seemed more like a challenge then anything else. "_Accio Firebolt"_ Harry yelled as loud as he dared. Five seconds later, his trusty broom was in his hands. He mounted it without a sound and slowly made his way to the 6th year girl dormitory. He carefully opened the door, not wanting to wake everybody up. Harry thought the floor seemed to make a lot of noise when he walked, but he made it to Hermione's trunk without waking anyone. "_Alohomora" _he whispered and the trunk opened with a clacking sound. He began searching through her stuff, his cheeks blushing slightly as he found some of Hermione's more personal clothes stuff. She sure had a lot of stuff crammed into this small muggle trunk. Finally he found it, almost at the bottom. He sighed – he had gotten away with it. Ha put his hands on the lid, wanting to close it and sneak out – before anyone saw him. Wrong move he realised two seconds later as the trunk let out a piercing scream. What had he expected from Hermiones trunk, this had been too easy. Harry heard people yawning and sitting up all around him. If he was caught in the Girl's Dorm at 6 am in the morning, all the good excuses in the world wouldn't save him. Fast thinking was required. Knowing he wasn't fast enough on feet, Harry threw himself on the broom, speeding as fast as possible across the floor nearing the exit. "Come on, come on…" he whispered, as wondering faces started appeared everywhere. Hopefully it was too early for them to recognize anything. Hermione's scream reached his ears just as he made it out the door, banging his head on the wall and tumbling down the slide, into the common room. He ran as fast as he could to his bed, and pretended to sleep. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all…

Harry felt really guilty about scaring them all like that, and he quickly confessed to Hermione at the breakfast table. He left out the part why he needed the book, and told them that Madam Pince had told him to get it, and he just didn't want to wake her up. Hermione seemed to buy it (after screaming his ears of), but Ron obviously thought Harry had gone into the Girls dormitory for another reason. 

After breakfast it was time for their first DADA class with Tonks. From what Harry had heard they were usually quite entertaining, partly because of her being a bit clumsy. Ron and Hermione seemed to look forward to actually learning something from a teacher in that class, but Harry had his own gloomier reasons for wanting to learn a lot this year. The Prophecy Dumbledore had told him at the end last year, more than suggested that he would have to battle Voldemort himself in the end – he would need all the skills he could get. 

Tonks had changed her hair to a red Mohawk with yellow spots. She smiled at Harry as he entered the class. Everyone quickly took a seat, and Tonks stood up "Welcome to 6th year Defence against the Dark arts – this year is very special, because this year you won't be learning attacking spells or counter courses." Everybody seemed to have heard this before when Lockhart had been their teacher in second year, and as far as Harry could remember that hadn't been a good year. "But don't worry though, you will learn something - just as usual." She smiled, "My specialty actually!" More wondering mumbling was heard. "Disguise and stealth!" she suddenly yelled, laughing at the scared expression that met her. "This year will be focused on disguising yourself, and your surroundings. About making illusions and play tricks on the mind of your enemy!" Tonks obviously had the same gift that Snape and McGonagall possessed – the ability to make everyone sit on the edge of their seat waiting for more. 

"Well, today we're gonna practice Shadow blend spell" she said. "This spell uses nearby shadows to blend you in with, making you very hard to spot. For it too work though we're gonna need some real gloomy shadows." Tonks frowned, and Harry wondered where she would find those at 9 am in the morning. _"Centro Nox" _Tonks suddenly yelled pointing to the back of the room. A few surprised gasps were heard, as Harry realised Tonks had just split the room in day and night. 

"So…" she said, as if that happened all the time. "Who wants to be first?" She looked around, most people were to amazed by how the room looked to notice. "Harry? What about you?" she smiled encouraging. "Ehh… ok!" Harry stood up and walked to a point in the dark area where Tonks was pointing. "Ok, to make this spell work, you have so visualize the melting, and then point your wand to the shadow spot and say: "_Umbramix_" She nodded to Harry, signalling that he should try it. Harry cleared his throat, thinking hard about being one with the shadow, then shouted "_Umbramix_". 

Harry felt a pull towards the wall he had pointed the wand at. Everyone gasped, and Harry clearly heard Dean Thomas "Awesome". Harry looked down himself. His skin, his clothes – everything had turned at dark shade of blue. Tonks looked more than happy. "Brilliant work Harry, I heard you were a natural!" Harry blushed, but saw a few people from the DA nod in agreement. "The spell works until you leave the shadow," Tonks informed, just as Harry was starting to wonder how to get his normal colour back.

After Harry it was Lavender Browns turn. She almost managed to do it, everything but her face was the same blue colour Harry had just worn. Somehow not doing the spell hundred percent correctly, seemed to destroy the effect more than help it in anyway, as her face looked whiter that usual do to the contrast of the colours. Everyone else tried it as well with varying results. It seemed that all those that had been in DA did it better than most others, even Neville almost did it – he was just unlucky falling over and therefore loosing the effect.

"For next time you will write a foot long essay on the advantages and disadvantages of the Shadow Blend spell." Tonks said while almost falling over her chair. "Class dismissed!" She straightened up and smiled at everyone as they left the class. Harry gave her a smile back to show her he had liked the class. "She's good, but she's harsh" Ron sighed as soon as they had left the room. "A foot long essay the first day…" 

Hermione gave him her trademark look, probably thinking along the lines of "_What's wrong with that?"_ Harry just smiled. He had a feeling this would come in handy, someday. After having discussed long over the lunch table later that day, they (or rather Hermione) had decided to hold a DA discussion meeting tonight at 8 pm. Harry changed his fake Galleon so that everyone in the DA would know the time. Ron had detention that evening at wouldn't be coming. Harry wondered whether anyone would show at all, they might have thrown their "contact galleons" out as far as he knew.

***   *   ***

Too Harry's big surprise everyone turned up, even Marietta – who for the first time in her life looked like she hadn't been dragged there. "Well…" Harry started, looking around at everybody. "I take it that you have all met the new DADA teacher, Professor Tonks." He cleared his throat. "She's a really good teacher and I know we can learn a lot from her, so I really don't see any reason too continue DA…" he said very quickly. Some looked surprised, some looked agreeing, some looked like they thought Harry insane, and one looked like she was going to cry. Harry felt all the stares and wanted to make his decision final, but instead he said. "…until after Christmas!" A lot of sigh's and muttering followed this. "I will contact you all the usual way, after Christmas break. Please keep this decision within the DA…" They seemed to understand Harry's decision not to bring more people in on the DA thing, even though it was perfectly legal now!

People started to make their way back to their houses, some gave Harry comments on the way out: "Good decision Harry…" , "Looking forward to it Potter" , "Hope you can still teach us something then…". As everyone else had left the room of requirement, Hermione came up to Harry. "I thought you had decided to stop it!?" she frowned a bit, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an answer. "It's just…" Harry didn't even know himself, why he did it. "I guess I still have some tricks left to show…" he said while smiling rather stupidly. 

Ron joined them on the way back to the Griffindor tower. "How was detention?" Hermione said while flashing a smile. Ron who seemed taken by surprise merely muttered: "It wasn't too bad, I guess." Harry shook his head something was up with those two. Just as he was about to confront them with their weird actions, the same big owl that had "attacked" him yesterday came swooping down the hall. "ARRHH…" Ron yelled when he saw the huge bird swooping at them. It flew over to Harry landing on his head, almost making his legs bend under the extra weight. The owl bend forward as Harry looked up. It gave him an angry look. "What?" Harry said again, feeling that it still owed him an answer. It hooted, scratched his head a little with its claws, dropped a small note (_A/N: No not that kid of note – a letter… you know paper? Never mind!) on his head, and took of._

Harry quickly pulled the note out of his hair (taken a bit of it with him) knowing it was from Cho he didn't want Ron or Hermione to know what it said. He read:

_I still need to meet you…_

_Cho_

Harry wondered why she still needed to meet him, put since the alternative to that would be a Charms essay – Harry decided he could as well. 10:30 he began making his way too the Astronomy tower. For some reason Harry hadn't thought of bringing the invisibility cloak, and he really regretted it five minutes later. "I'm sure I heard one of those damn children skulking around after hours." Harry heard Filch, the caretaker laugh to himself. "They're not going to get away today!" he was close, and Harry had nothing to hide behind. 

For the second time in one day, Harry found himself in a situation where good excuses wouldn't get him anywhere. The sound of Filch walking was just around the corner. Harry was about to panic, when he sudden realised how dark the corridor was. _"Umbramix" _he said hoping Filch couldn't hear him. The pull towards the wall, felt like the hand of luck swept him away. He held his breath hoping that his heart didn't pound to loudly. Filch turned the corner, looking around everywhere – even strait at Harry without noticing him. "Hmm… think they're faster than me do they?" he mumbled to himself as he progressed up the stairs. Harry led out a huge sigh, glad that Madam Norris for once hadn't been with him.

After using various secret supposed shortcuts (even though today, because he had to be sure he avoided Filch it wasn't really shortcuts) Harry arrived at the astronomy tower at 11:10. Harry looked around, no sign of Cho. _Damn… he was too late! _His thoughts interrupted by a tap on his shoulders. "I almost thought you wouldn't come…" she smiled. Harry wondered where she had come from all of the sudden, but she interrupted his thoughts. "I have something to ask you Harry…" her smile seemed to fade. "I perfectly understand if you won't do it…" she moved closer, confusing Harry's already troubled mind even more.

 "I was so sad to hear that there will be no DA meetings until after Christmas." It felt like she had wanted to tell someone about this for a long time. "I swore to myself when Cedric died, that I would do everything I could to learn as much of Defence against the Darks arts as I could." The puzzled face Harry had worn until now suddenly became grim. Cho didn't notice as she was studying his shoes instead of his face. "So when you started the DA last year, I wanted to join right away." So that's why she joined Harry thought. Because of Cedric… "But the fact that you were the teacher was what really made me do it!" Harry's heart returned to his throat. 

"As I told you last year…" she paused, probably wondering whether to continue or not. Surprisingly, Harry thought, she hadn't shed a single tear, although she had mentioned Cedric. "As I told you last year, I really like you Harry!" He couldn't move, he didn't know how to respond so Cho beat him to it. "I know that you're probably still at little mad at me for last year, so I'm glad we're still friends." She lifted her head staring into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Harry forced a smile to his lips. "Me too…" he squeaked. She smiled. "I was hoping that you could teach me Dark Arts defence… You know, just us – until the DA starts up again." Harry finally awoke a bit from his trance, but Cho beat him too it again. It seemed like she had prepared the speech. "Although you might not know it, 7th years and 6th years don't learn the same in DADA." This seemed logical enough, Harry had just never really thought about it. "And the Stealth and Disguise thing you and all the other 6th years learn this year – well, I never learned that since Umbridge was around last year." She continued. "I was just wondering if you could pass on the things you learn this year to me…" she smiled hopefully. Harry didn't care to wonder why she didn't just ask a 6th year Ravenclaw to teach her. 

_She is so beautiful… _was all Harry could think. _Where did that come from?_ _I better get myself together._ Cho was now eyeing him suspiciously. Harry realised he had been staring at her for a full minute. "Ehh… ok!" he blushed slightly with embarrassment. She beamed at him. "Great, thanks a lot Harry…" Before he knew what was happening, she was hugging him again. Without knowing why Harry hugged her back. They stood like this for maybe only five seconds, but too Harry it seemed a lot longer – and he enjoyed every second. Cho let go, and smiled at him again. "How about Friday at 10 pm?" Harry gave it two seconds of thought before: "Sure!" If possible her smile seemed to widen. "But we can't use the Room of Requirement, too many people knows about it and… ehh, I want to keep this secret." She nodded in agreement. "But I can't figure out any other places just now!" 

"Just let me know when you have found a place ok?" She said as she made her way to the opposite wall. "Marietta and the others will get suspicious if I'm not back by eleven so I've got hurry!" She pressed a bright stone in the otherwise dark shaded wall. "You're not the only one who knows secrets around here!" she said with a smirk, waving goodbye while the secret entrance closed again.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was back in the common room. So many thoughts was going through his head that he didn't even see the book coming. It hit him square in the face. "Oh… I'm really sorry Harry." Hermione looked so too. "Why are you throwing books around anyway?" The answer appeared to have caught her of guard. "I – I'm just mad at someone that's all…" She scowled. "Ron?" Harry seemed to guess her thoughts. "DON'T SPEAK OF HIM…" she roared leaving Harry stunned. "I'm going to bed, good night Harry!" she said flatly.

"Something is definitely up with those two…" He shook his head, smiling at the thought of his two best friends. 

*** * * * * ***

**Disclaimer:** _Actually I do own Harry Potter – but only between 23:59 and 0:01 every other Friday.  ;)_

_Anyway, as always: _ I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling & Co.

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it!

**Respond to reviewers:**

_Alex() – I'm glad you like it, it will get better soon but I need to get over all this intro stuff. Hope you stay with it…_

_Mella Deranged – Good point about the prophecy, you'll find the answer in this chapter, but I have included it in my thoughts on upcoming chapters as well. About how the story will turn out, who knows… ;) Anyways, it's over a year since Cedric died, she doesn't cry that much anymore. I'm trying to make her more, not depressing so don't worry, and besides I would there to much more to the story than just plain relationship talk!_

_Hippyman69 – Ok Ok Ok. Here it is… Happy? :) (You almost busted my mail program with that one! =)_

**Special thanks to Indigal – **you second review makes me write this chapter at 2 am in the morning. And thanks BTW for knowing that Denmark is a country – that just makes me happy! :)

**Please review – cuz it makes me all warm and fuzzy… ohh and it makes me write faster!**

****

(Useless trivia: This story is: 12740 words long, that's: 73717 characters including spaces… Neat eh? Ok maybe not =)


	6. Chapter V :: Quidditch quarrels

WARNING – OotP spoilers!

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

Chapter V – Quidditch quarrels! 

The rest of the week was rather eventful for Harry, although it was rather the same as always. Potions was horrible, Defence against the dark arts where good – everything else was in between. Snape was even more awful than normally, seeing that almost everybody liked Tonks classes (and everyone knew that Snape envied whomever had the DADA job), and he took his anger out on the Griffindors and Harry in particular. Tonks on the other hand seemed more happy then ever, Harry being her favourite student, tried extra hard in every class. After almost everybody had mastered the shadow blend spell they had moved on to the _Cover of Darkness _spell, otherwise known as the _Centro Nox_ spell she had pulled of the first day. The harder you thought on hiding, the larger the area would be covered in darkness. The spell lasted until you used the counter spell, _Centro Lumos._ Most people had no problems understanding this, since it was basically just an overpowered reversed-lumos spell. (_A/N: Ehh… right!)_ Neville, who had never been too logical-minded however, didn't really get the concept, so Tonks had to help him over and over again. Not that minded though, she rather seemed to be enjoying herself.

Although Tonks was sometimes really clumsy, she hadn't had any thing serious happen in her classes. A few broken vases and a window, was the only casualties so far. Everyone except the usual Slytherins liked her classes, but who could have expected otherwise? The spells taught in Tonks' classes were used a lot, especially by some of the more gossip-loving sixth year girls, who used the Shadow Blend spell to eavesdrop on everyone. No corridors were save…

During the last class of the week (Transfiguration) professor Dumbledore's magically enchanted voice was heard like an announcement speaker all over the school.  "Every student, is advised to be at their house tables at dinner today, matters of great importance are to be discussed." Everyone began talking, much to Professor McGonagall's displeasure. Most sounded thrilled, Harry however, feared the worst. This had never happened before. 

Most of the students, who made there way to the great hall alongside Harry, seemed to look forward to the announcement as if it was an early Christmas present. They eagerly discussed what it could be; although it had just appeared on the table, no one really seemed to be paying the food any interest. Harry dreaded the moment that the Headmaster would appear before them. Almost subconsciously Harry had always had a very pessimistic side to him, that played in at moments just like this. Hermione wore the same expression as him, Harry thought. In his head – Harry smiled at this – he sometimes felt Hermione knew him better that almost anybody else.

At the same moment, Dumbledore appeared. He looked around at all the students, at the eager faces (and apparently also at the more worried ones) and then say: "No need to worry, this is not a sad announcement" Harry's heart returned to normal pace, and he sighed deeply. "This is however a very urgent message…" Most people were on the edge of the seat. "…it was just decided this afternoon, that there will be no ordinary Quidditch tournament this year!" Harry felt like he was going to faint – I anything could always keep him above depression when he was down it was Quidditch. A lot of people started crunching their fists. Not again, they thought. Some even stood up and yelled at Dumbledore. 

"No need to worry though, as there will still be played Quidditch at Hogwarts this year – more than usual actually!" Dumbledore said with a slight amusement in his voice, having expected this responds of course. Everyone looked very confused now, Harry included. "This year there will be no house teams, instead each player will be randomly sorted into one of five teams. The top players with the most points will be awarded as winners, at Easter break." Nobody dared say a word at this moment; the great hall was quieter than ever. "A big surprise awaits those few players…" he cleared his throat. "Since there will now be five teams there will also be room for new players, so anyone who have wanted to play can now sign up. All old players will also have to sign up…" Dumbledore was finally finished, and the hall erupted into loud cheers and encores. Nobody really seemed to think that his was a bad decision.  

Harry was first a little alarmed by this fearing for his chance too play, but as he thought more about it – he had to admit to that he was one of the five best seekers in Hogwarts, although saying this to himself seemed somewhat like bragging. All around him, people were discussing this new form of tournament, even people Harry had never thought was interested in the sport, seemed to engage in conversations. Harry looked to Ron. At first he looked worrying but when he saw that he Harry was looking at him he smiled. "Great idea don't you think Harry?" He nodded back as a reply, because at the moment it seemed impossible to converse without screaming to each other, and Harry wasn't in the mood for a headache. 

Dumbledore, who hadn't sat down yet, lifted his hand and the great hall became silent again, in a matter of seconds. "Madam Hooch, then inventor behind this new form of tournament will now explain a bit about the advanced point scoring and gaming rules." Random applauses were heard, as the headmaster finally sat down, must people didn't really notice as everyone's eyes turned to a slightly blushing Madam Hooch, the second Dumbledore had said it.

"Yes…well. I had a lot of time on my hands this summer…" she sobbed ones, then continued. "…as my best broom got stolen!" The hatred in her voice was frightening, and even startled a couple of first years. "So I thought I might give the original Quidditch ideas a few turns and tweaks. I hope this system will bring a more pleasant experience to both players and audience. The basic rule change is that each player will be judged individually, and will be awarded points for outstanding work in their particular position, as well as the points won by the team. The normal team names are disbanded for now, because of the oddness of the team selection. They will be named after five popular constellations instead. The teams are: Orion, Gemini, Pegasus, Aries and Vega."

She looked around to see if everyone was up to speed. "All who want to be a part of this are required to submit a note with their name on it, and the position they wish to play by tomorrow at noon. All entries will be placed in this." She pointed to a black box in front of her. "It has a basic age check to see if any first years might try slipping in their names, and it is the box alone that decides - on past experiences and general potential – who that are going to be playing this year." She tapped the box once with her wand. It opened and seemed to spray out loads of dark fog. "The box also decides what team you are on, before each game and the results will be posted on the note board by the entrance" 

Nobody other than Madam Hooch had spoken for the last 5 minutes. Even the Slytherins had paid attention to the speech. "And that's about it…" she was about to sit down. "Oh… yeah and the last rule: Repetitive foul play will mean exclusion from the tournament." 

After the (in Harry's ears anyway) huge announcement, he found that almost everybody he knew wanted to sign up. "I don't think I have many chances abut I'm trying anyway…" he heard Dean Thomas say. "Me too – maybe the box thinks I'm worthy of playing." Lavender Brown said enthusiastically. Harry shook his head and smiled. Quidditch fever was really heating up. Only Hermione seemed perfectly unaffected by recent news. "Hmrf… I had hoped it would be something important!" she said, getting glares from everyone in a ten-meter radius. Harry could only laugh. No matter how smart Hermione got that was one thing she would never understand.

Harry and Ron used the rest of the evening discussing if they would make the cut, and who else might do so as well. "I KNOW you're gonna make it Harry, but I really hope I do so to…" Ron said while they walked to the Griffindor tower. "Yeah, I hope so to Ron!" Harry said, although his mind wasn't really in to the conversation. He had a peculiar feeling that he had forgotten about something. Ron just kept on talking. "But maybe I should try out for Chaser instead, I mean, there are fifteen chances of being a Chaser, but only five at being a keeper." Harry was about to tell Ron that he should do what he was best at, when he finally remembered what it was he was supposed to do. "CHO…" he yelled and turned around, sprinting down the hall. "Harry – what…" was all that he heard of Ron's protests.

It was already 9:50; he had only ten minutes to make it all the way to the abandoned room in the northern tower. He had found the room by accident, while trying to use a secret way to the owlery. It was complete empty, and normally locked of. Harry had used Thursday night, to move a few training things into the room – like books and cushions for stun spells and things like that. Although Cho had mentioned wanting to learn the new stuff, the teacher spirit had overwhelmed him again – just like it had last year. He ran as fast as he could, taking all the shortcuts he knew, and yet he was still late. 

She was there already, her arms crossed – wearing a pretty sour face. "Sorry-Cho-I-ran-as-fast-as-I-could!" he stuttered, while trying to catch his breath. Her face changed into a milder looking attitude, and she let her arms down. "Ohh… it's ok. I was half expecting you wouldn't show, you know after all that happened today I thought you might forget it." Harry gave her a guilty smile. Even though they were both here to learn and teach dark arts defence, they were also both seekers, and the small talk quickly shifted from DADA to quidditch. "I'm definitely going to put my name in for seeker." Cho said, eyeing Harry for a response. "Yeah, me too." Harry sighed. "Too bad we can't play on the same team then, I would have liked to see how our teamwork would go…" She smiled. Harry felt a slight blush coming to his cheeks. He hoped she wouldn't notice. 

They talked for a while about everything quidditch, knowing that that was one thing they had I common. Harry really liked talking to Cho, because she seemed like a person who had been through just the same as Harry had. She was a seeker too, but more importantly she had tried losing someone too – it bound them together in a way. A way Harry had tried to ignore, but had failed completely. He knew deep down inside, that he would rather be here right now, than anywhere else. Harry could help stealing glances whenever he thought Cho wasn't looking directly at him. _She was so beautiful…_ Harry, not wanting to go into the strange trance like state again, rose to his feet, Cho following his lead. 

"Right, we better get started if we are to learn something before it is too late!" he took out his wand, as did she. "Ehh… okay. We have only learned two spells so far" Harry started. Cho didn't seem bothered. "The first one is called Shadow blend, and it's a disguise spell." He continued. "What it does is that it changes your appearance slightly to make you harder to spot while hiding in a shadow. You have to think real hard about blending in with the wall and the shadow. Now point you wand at a shadowed wall and say '_Umbramix' _" She nodded. "I'm sure you can pull it of!" he said, hoping to get her confident. He knew that him looking at her usually made her nervous. "_Umbramix"_ she shouted, and to Harry's big surprise she pulled it off first try. She giggled at his expression. "You can't have had high hopes for me with that look on your face!" Harry got himself together, blushing with embarrassment. "Well… It's just – you always seemed so nervous when I was around last year at the D.A…" she smiled. "Well, I'm still nervous around you but…" she stopped mid-sentence, realising what she had said, and how you could interpret it. Instead of waving it off, as a figure of speech or anything, she just smiled. They stood silently for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

After trying out the spell a few more times, he was convinced that she could do it and started working on the _Centro Nox _spell. In a few minutes the room was a dark as a moonless night, and Harry decided to call it a day, seeing that he could teach her more at the moment. He smiled at Cho, realizing that she had really meant that she wanted to study hard. "You did really good to night Cho. I - I'm embarrassed to say that I didn't expect this much of you…" He said nervously, waiting for the blow. It didn't come. Instead she just stood there, watching him with a smile on her lips. "Come on Harry, let's pack up and head down to the great hall." Harry stared puzzled at her. "We got to sign up for the tournament remember…"

They walked to the great hall together, discussing everything quidditch. "I have been practicing all summer, so I hope you up to it!" she teased Harry. "I am! Well, at least I think I am." A slight frown appeared. "I haven't been out flying for months, except if you count that morning where…" Harry suddenly realised what he was about to say, a stopped himself. "Ahh… Flying around when we're not supposed to are we… tsk tsk!" she said in a mocking voice. 

Harry blushed, hopping she would try to get the real story out of him. Thankfully she didn't. "All I can say now is that it will really surprise you…" she said making a my-lips-are-sealed move across her lips. _Her perfect lips…_ Harry caught himself thinking, almost slapping himself for spacing-out again. Was the crush he had on her, really coming back? He shook his head as if to clear his mind of thoughts. It didn't work… Harry sighed. This wasn't just a teenage crush – but he just could risk it. Or could he… 

Suddenly he felt Cho's hand in his as they reached the gates to the hall. In his mind Harry wanted to pull away, but his heart wouldn't let him. Instead he just smiled happily for the first time in more than three months. They walked together in silence all the way to the application box. They both wrote their names on small pieces of paper, and submitted them to the box. "Well, nothing to do know but wait…" Harry said. Cho nodded. She started to speak, but stopped at the right away. She did this a couple of times, like she couldn't figure out how to say what she wanted to tell him. 

"Harry…" she drew a deep breath. "I'm really glad that you help me and I hope we can continue. I must tell you that my friends would not approve of either this or of you!" Harry didn't know which leg to stand on. He just froze still. "But I'm ready to risk it all for these lessons, and I need to know if you fell the same…" she blushed and stared blankly at the ground. She obviously didn't expect a reassuring answer. "I am…"

She looked up, obviously very surprised. She looked at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to take it back. But he didn't, and instead of the doubting face she put on a face as Happy as Harry felt. Suddenly she turned and ran, making sobbing sounds and holding her hand to her eyes, leaving Harry all alone in the great hall. For the first time Harry wasn't sad she cried, as he was pretty sure she did it out of happiness.

Ten minutes later Harry returned to the Griffindor common room, finding both Hermione and Ron waiting up for him. As soon as he came in through the portrait hole, they assaulted him with questions. "Where were you?" they both yelled at the same time. "I- I have been around. Thinking about the tournament…" Hermione seemed to buy it for now, but she still looked very suspiciously at him. Ron however shook his head. "Then why did you yell 'go' or 'yo' or something before running of?" he said with a superior voice. This seemed to get Hermione to join the fray again. Harry was against the wall. "I said no, because I almost forgot to sign up…" Harry smiled like a fool hoping they would just let him alone. "But why run off like that, and why didn't you come back quicker?" Harry was caught, how would he get out of this mess? "I thought the time limit was this evening…and…then I met another player and we discussed tactics and stuff!" he said, realising that his lie was perhaps the thinnest in history.

But then like a guardian angel, Professor McGonagall appeared in the room. "Get to bed now, all of you and now yelling…" she practically shouted. Harry didn't need to hear this twice, ducked out of his "prison" and sprinting to his dorm. He was already in bed, when Ron came up although it had only been thirty seconds. "Hmm… I decided to go for it too. Just signed up today – as chaser!" he said. Harry, despite trying to look like he slept, turned around. "Ron? Why… you were a good keeper?" Ron just shook his head. "We'll talk tomorrow Harry, I'm too tired. Hermione can be really boring sometimes…" he laughed nervously. Harry smiled, or at least he thought he did – because at the same moment his head hit the pillow, and he blacked out.

*** * * * * ***

**I'm real sorry about not updating for two days, but school has just begun again and then fanfiction was down? SO I'm asking you, the readers of this story, should I still update daily, but shorter chapters or would you rather prefer long chapters every second or third day?**

Something I don't understand – one person writes 350 words and gets 6 reviews in a day. I write 15000 words and gets 12 reviews in a week? It's not a complaint just a question – anyone knows why?

**Disclaimer:** _J.K.Rowling and a bunch of rich guys own Harry and friends, I'm just borrowing some for a cake… no really I mean it – really!_

_Anyway, as always: _ I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! 

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it!

Oh and to anyone interested (which might not be anyone at all) Umbramix actually means Shadow meld or shadow blend in Latin. Am I good or what?

**Respond to reviewers:**

_Darkpower – Yeah it really does doesn't it. :)_

_Potterlover2004 – I will, I will. Here is the next chapter. Hope you follow this story to the end, and maybe review again._

_Hippyman69 – Damn you're crazy… j/k Thanks for reviewing again, really appreciate it._

Avri – Thought I told that I the first chapter (guess I forgot it) he actually got it from one of Arthur's friends at work, but since he isn't a seeker he thought Harry wanted it more. Thanks for the commenting on my language.

**Please review – I like questions and ideas, cuz that way you guys might influence the direction of the story!**

****


	7. Chapter VI :: Constallations and trouble

WARNING – OotP spoilers!

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

**Chapter VI – Constallations and trouble!**

Next day was Saturday, a work Saturday, or as Fred and George had ones called it when explaining this dreaded arrangement – Slave weekends! It was something that all 6th and 7th years had to through they had said. First the had all thought this were one of their jokes, but it (for once) turned out to be right. 

Harry didn't get a chance to discuss Ron's odd quidditch choice or even sit next too him, until lunch the following day. Ron had been awfully quiet for the two first classes, only answering when asked directly by McGonagall. And even now it seemed futile to address him. Ron looked very nervous about the whole thing. He kept shovelling food to his plate, eating it in a minute and then getting some more. Although finding this a tad repulsive, he did nothing to stop Ron's behaviour, because he knew exactly how he felt. Harry tried talking to him, but he didn't seem to notice… 

"In two hours…" he kept mumbling, most likely referring to the announcement of the selected players. Harry was nervous too, although most likely not in the same way as Ron. He had signed up as his favourite position: Seeker, while Ron had chosen chaser – something Harry suspected he was regretting right now. The thing about being judged by a black foggy box was that no one could be sure. _Past experiences and potential?_ Maybe that was what Ron feared the most. He had only played quidditch for a year, and that was as keeper. He took one more look at Ron, before deciding that only time could tell, and he was better let alone for the time being.

He looked around the Great Hall, noting that his friend wasn't the only one with overgrown butterflies in their stomachs. A lot of players from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Slytherin looked very disturbed right now. To Harry's great joy he saw Malfoy sitting very uncomfortable, moving slowly from side to side, not eating at all. Maybe he realised that even his father's money couldn't buy him a spot on the team now. Knowing Malloy's usual pride, he was more likely worried that he would have to play with people that hated him, people who would treat him as the dirt he was.

He kept looking around for a while, studying the faces of his future team members! (Or opponents) Few looked determined, most looked scared, and some looked like the always did. Harry suspected these were the ones who hadn't signed up, but when he tried counting them, there wasn't that many. He caught Cho's eye, when examining some of the other Ravenclaw players. She gave him a nervous smile, and mouthed "_Good luck!" _

Harry smiled back, hoping it looked encouraging. She smiled back, taking out a book and showing it to him. _Quidditch of the field_ Harry read, knowing that Cho as a Ravenclaw, had probably used the last days getting her hands on every book about it, to improve her chances and such. She pointed to Ron, obviously wondering why he looked so pale. Harry shrugged, and gave her a puzzled face as a reply. 

They managed their telepathic mind sharing and smiling for a few more minutes before her friends dragged her away for class.  

Harry was brought back to reality by nearby giggling. He turned his head, only to see Hermione with a hand in her mouth trying to stop laughing. She finally controlled herself, straitening up. "Sorry Harry!" She smiled. "I couldn't keep it back any longer…" 

Harry frowned. Although he knew the reason why she was doing it, he might as well try to bluff. "Why are you laughing?" he said with his most innocent voice, knowing it sounded very stupid. Of course she called his bluff. "Oh, just noticing your rather strange way of communicating with people you are _totally over_!" She said in a very mucking voice, echoing a Harry statement from before the summer holidays. Instead of being annoyed he just smiled to himself, blushing a bit for being found out. She knew of course, nothing went past her.

"What's up with you two?" she asked in her casual voice, making it sound like something she asked him all the time. Harry fought back a smile. "Nothing…" Harry said quickly - too quickly. "Yeah right, and I'm dating Malfoy!" she taunted back. 

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Ron suddenly yelled from beside Harry. They looked at their read-head friend, both looking very shocked. Other people had turned to watch as well, obviously hoping for a fight to easy the pain of waiting, for the announcement of the teams. "It – it was just a joke Ron!" Hermione mumbled, looking very red around the cheeks. The absurdness of the previous statement, along with the sad look on Harry and Hermione's faces seemed to convince Ron in a second. All colour faded from his face. "Sor – Sorry!" Was all he could mutter, before standing up and running from the great hall. Harry had two seconds to wonder, what on earth there was going on, before Hermione too ran from the great hall – not taking the same route out as Ron! 

Harry sat back, alone and confused. Sometime soon he had too get to the bottom of this.

The last classes of the day were rather strange. Neither Ron nor Hermione turned up for History of Magic. Binns didn't seem to care or even notice, and he continued talking for fifty minutes flat, in his dull monotone voice about the tradition of house elves. Harry tried staying awake thinking about how Hermione would have loved to hear this, if she had been here. He tried taking some notes for her and Ron, but his mind kept going back to where on earth his two best friends could be, and why the didn't show. Hermione never missed a class. Unless she was sick or injured, and even that wasn't usually enough to keep her away. He sighed loudly, waking up nearby students. Something was definitely wrong.

He got out of class as fast as possible when the bell rang, trying to use the precious minutes between classes to find his friends. But without the Marauders map it proved impossible and Harry walked alone to his double Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Tonks seemed as Happy and eager as ever, but she did notice that neither Ron nor Hermione was present. She looked at Harry for answers, but he just shook his head. Tonks shrugged, and returned to teaching. After last weeks cover training they had moved on the basic mind confusing spells. 

"As you all know…" she started. "The _Imperious_ curse is the most powerful mind spell there is." She paused waiting for them to note it down. "But since it's one of the unforgivable curses, you will of course not be trained in using it…" 

She muttered something very quietly to herself, but Harry seemed to gather something along the line of _"…not yet anyway!"_ She sighed. "But there are other tricks you can play on the mind, than the mind control curse. And it is these curses that you will learn!" She took out her wand from inside her robes and pointed it at Harry. Harry saw Tonks mouth move, but heard no indication of a spell. Suddenly she disappeared along with all his classmates, and he sat alone in the room. 

He stared around bewildered. Where had everybody gone? Maybe he had fallen asleep from the spell, and they had left him. _Why hadn't anyone woken him up before leaving?_ Damn! 

He stood up and started walking around the room, a weird shiver running down his spine. Somehow everything wasn't it used to be. He went back to his seat and started packing his things away. He was about to leave the room, when a strange feeling in the back of his head made him turn around. The sunlight normally coming in through the window at the back of the room in these hours – it was gone. A brief flash appeared before Harry's eyes, and he was back in the classroom, near the door, every eye in the room looking at him.

Tonks was smiling proudly. "I knew you would break it Harry!" she said. "This is almost a record, even among Aurors!"

Harry could fell his ears warm up along with his cheeks. Somehow he liked getting praised just like everyone else, but it made him feel embarrassed too. 

"The spell which I threw at you, the _Miragio_ spell, is actually quite complicated, both performing and defending against." She cleared her throat. "What it does is that it changes what a person sees, based on the thoughts of the caster." The looked around to see if everyone was up to speed and listening. No need Harry thought – they always were in her classes.

"What you must remember is that it only changes what you see, and since it is a basic illusion like a mirage it's still. No persons, no smell, no wind, only what the eye can see!" she said, wondering if that last comment wasn't to confusing. "Whatever the 'victim' sees is what the caster imagines just at that moment!" A few hands shot up just then, forcing professor Tonks to pause her lecture. "Yes, Mr Thomas?" 

Dean, seemed to be wondering too whom he should address the question, looking from Tonks, to Harry, then back to Tonks, obviously deciding that she was the teacher so she knew. "What did you imagine for Harry? He looked quite lost…" he quickly said, looking at Harry with a nervous gaze. Harry didn't take offence. "Well… Actually I imagined this room!" she began. "But I obviously didn't think hard enough – Harry realised it in a minute!" She turned to him. "What gave it away Harry?" She smiled encouraging.

"The sun rays, they are usually there at this hour – I don't know how I noticed. It was more of a feeling I had…" Somehow this seemed to impress Tonks, but she didn't say anything. She just smiled wider than normal days, but otherwise continued the lecture on the spell.

They used the next thirty minutes getting all the information about this complex spell. At first it had seemed at basic eye confusion spell, but it was in fact a weak memory spell too. That was why Harry did really think about Tonks casting it on him. After all the theory behind the spell had been explained, it was time for the students to try it out on each other. Since neither Ron nor Hermione was present (Harry was still wondering about that) he had to pair up with Neville. He didn't mind that too much, Neville had certainly improved over the last years DA training.

Since Harry had already been a subject to the spell once, he got to go first on using it on Neville. "Now, remember!" Tonks said. "Think real hard about a certain place, remember as much as you can. Then point the wand at the eyes and say: _Miragio!_" Everyone nodded, and turned their attention towards their partner. 

"A place I know really well?" Harry muttered to himself, trying to think of a place that he knew by heart. He almost chose the infirmary, but he was afraid it might scare Neville a bit. After a minute of thinking Harry decided that the common room was familiar to everyone. He focused real hard on the how the chairs looked, the fire raging and the books scattered all over the tables. "_Miragio!"_ he suddenly said, a instead of being startled, Neville's look seemed to drift of. He started walking around the classroom, staring at something no one else could see. He sat down in professor Tonks' chair, letting out a huge sigh. He took her notes from the table, obviously reading them like a book. 

Harry couldn't suppress a laughter, while thinking about just how powerful this spell really was. He walked over to Neville, wanting to wake him up, but Tonks got in the way. "Stop… I mustn't wake him up. The longer you wait the saver it is, but just like sleepwalking the mind might have troubles letting go of the illusion." She said, a first looking very strict, but then dropping the frown and smiling. "I must say, you never cease to impress me Harry!" he blushed.

Harry spent the time waiting for Neville's return to the real world, by studying some of the others. Some had thought of their own house, and their subjects seemed quite frightened by where they were. Most people came to after five to ten minutes, but Neville was still 'in there'! 

Neville didn't come to at all during class, so professor Tonks had to use so sort of counter spell, which – however – was very complicated. "He'll be ready in fifteen minutes, I'll send him to the great hall!" she said to Harry as he was getting really concerned. "Don't worry, I figured he had a good time in there…" she smiled, and so did Harry when he saw the look on Neville's face. Harry shook his head, a left for dinner.

Both Ron and Hermione was in the great hall, waving at him when he entered.  They sat next to each other he noticed, both of them in a good mood. "So… Have you settled your little…ehh…argument?" he asked nervously. No need to set them of again. "What argument?" Ron said with a strange honest tone. Hermione too looked at Harry with disbelief. On one hand he really wanted to get to the bottom of this, but on the other hand as long as they weren't yelling at each other, he counted it an improvement. "Never mind…" he sighed. 

They ate their dinner like the incident at lunch didn't even happen. It seemed they had all forgotten completely about the team announcement, because Ron and Harry jumped a little when Madam Hooch's magically enhanced voice suddenly broke the dinner chat. 

"Well, it's time for the team announcement so please be quiet…" she said, putting the black box on a small pedestal in front of her. The great hall was dead quiet. You could have dropped a needle on the stone floor, and everyone would have turned to 'hush' you. Harry never really liked to much silence, I got to him nerves somehow. Although it was his best friends in the middle of a sneaking-around-the-castle night, I certainly annoyed him now. Suddenly the box opened, this time without the fog. A voice, which seemed to come from within the box was heard. "For team Gemini the players are: _Davies, Roger – McCauley, Laura, - Witdum, Marcus – Bells, Maria – Thomas, Dean – Potter, Harry and Malfoy, Draco."_ The happy thought about being selected to play, disappeared a nanosecond later as Draco "The git" Malfoy's name had been called. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table. Somehow it comforted him a bit, that Malfoy looked just as displeases with this as he did. A large troll like housemate of Draco's suddenly came over to him, and started to chat. "Must be Witdum…" Harry thought gloomy. 

His grim thoughts of Malfoy knocking him of the broom while him not watching, was interrupted by an ecstatic Dean. "I did it Harry, I'm on the team – and with you." He beamed at Harry, who gave him a smile and a thumbs-up to let him know was happy about it. Thank god he would be alone with Malfoy. "We'll talk later Dean, in the common room after Dinner!" was all Harry managed to say, before the voice from the box spoke again.

Harry didn't really paid much attention to the next team, since he didn't recognize a single name. His mind began working again when team Aries was announced. "… and Weasley, Ron" Instead of the usual yelling that would have completely killed his already impaired hearing, only a small sigh was heard from beside Harry. He turned to face his newly chosen opponent, only to find Ron frozen completely with wide blank eyes. At first Harry almost suspected the _Miragio _spell, but then it came. The explosion! "I DID IT HARRY…. I MADE IT!" Ron yelled while jumping up and down. Outsiders would have believed he just won the Daily Prophet lottery, but Harry knew better – and he shared Ron's happiness with him.

Ron continued to mumble "I did it…" for at least the next two hours, not paying attention to the rest of the team sorting. Harry was happy to hear the name "…Cho Chang…" being yelled when the last team's players (Vega team) was announced. He looked to the Ravenclaw table, spotting a very relieved Cho being congratulated by her friends. He caught her eye, smiling at her. She smiled back an mouthed "congratulations". Harry blushed a bit without knowing why. He returned with a "you too" wondering just how good they were at this lip reading stuff. 

When they had all eaten up (which took almost an hour longer today because of the team announcements) as they were about to leave, Dumbledore stood up. The Hall didn't fell completely silent to begin with, but as he spoke every little bit of chat and small-talk stopped. "The first match, between Gemini and Aries will be played one day before Halloween, and the Fall Ball!" It must have been strange seeing people's reactions from the headmaster's point of view. Most people seemed really thrilled, breaking out in instant gossiping, while others looked terrified of having to dress up for dance, once again. "We're still working on the name…" Dumbledore continued with an amused smile on his lips.

In one day everyone in the Griffindor common room had gotten more to talk about than ever before. The talk in the common room didn't die out until well past midnight, and for some reason McGonagall didn't make her usual show, telling them all to go to bed. Harry suspected she didn't do it out of the good of her heart, but rather on orders form the headmaster, giving the students a chance to let all the new stuff sink in.

***   *   ***

The next day Harry quickly showered, brushed his teeth and got his clothes on. He looked at the watch by the door! 11:30!? He noticed for the first time that he was alone in the dorm. _Damn… I hope I'm not to late!_

He had been thinking a lot yesterday (or was it today?), about not making the same mistake he made two years ago. He was gonna ask her to the Ball – today, before anyone else. In between a strange dream about flying food, and the hour-long discussion with himself about how the day would turn out, he had decided that he really liked Cho. Not just like a friend, but more than that. He wasn't really sure about the whole thing. He knew he was in great danger, almost constantly, but he couldn't help thinking about her. "Right…" he said to his mirror. "I've made up my mind… Voldemort won't ruin this too!" His mirror looked at him like a proud father. "That's the spirit!" it replied.

Since it was Sunday, no one had classes; all he had to do was to find Cho. Easier said than done, he thought to himself, almost an hour later without seeing her anywhere. Not in the library, the great hall or anywhere else that he had looked. He was just about to go back to the hall for lunch, when he saw her rounding a corner just 30 feet ahead of him. "Cho…" he called but she didn't hear him. He started to run, determined not to let the opportunity get away. But when he reaches the corner he stopped dead. 

"I was wondering Cho, if you have a date for the Fall Ball?" Harry recognized the voice as belonging to Roger Davies. Former captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Harry considered revealing himself, but his legs wouldn't move.

"I told you – when you asked me before the Yule Ball – that I see you only as a friend, Roger!" Her voice was very understanding and soft. She obviously didn't want to hurt her friend. It sounded like Roger was about to say something, but Cho beat him to it. "Besides I already have a date…" 

Harry nearly fainted from the response. His legs suddenly began moving again, away from the scene of the crime. He faintly heard Roger Davies trying to get out of Cho who she was going with, but to no avail.

Harry thought that he had never been this depressed. In a small corner of his heart, he had really believed that Cho liked him back, and that they could go together to the Ball. Maybe he had misunderstood the entire thing at the DA, and in the train… He shook his head in disbelievement. This couldn't be happening.

He didn't say a word for the next many hours, and by the looks on their faces Ron and Hermione was getting really worried. Even she could guess what was wrong this time. "Come on Harry you can tell us…" Ron started "Yeah, we can help!" Hermione continued. They tried for almost half an hour, before letting Harry be. The next days passed like this one, Harry in almost complete silence – thinking about just one thing: Cho! On one hand she was the only one who could make him truly happy here, but on the other hand she was the sole source of his greatest despair. Every time he tried snapping back to reality, he failed. Whenever he closed his eyes these days, her pretty face showed up in his mind, smiling, laughing. He tried shaking it away, but it didn't help. He was getting desperate. Maybe, he thought, he could convince her to go to the ball with him instead. Maybe not… At least he wanted an explanation, and finally it was Friday. DA time!

Harry got there almost 10 minutes early, not wanting to spoil whatever chance he might have by getting her upset. She came right on time, looking better than ever Harry noticed. He was as nervous as never before, although he wasn't actually going to ask her out. He tried to keep his hands from trembling. She seemed to be waiting for him to start saying something. A nervous silence followed, Harry gathering courage and Cho waiting. 

Why was this so hard? Harry thought. Why did girls have this effect on boys, and there normally perfect adjusted nervous? All right focus Harry. At least look at her, he said to himself lifting his head to lock with her eyes. _She is so beautiful… _Harry sighed loudly. Maybe too loud, because a second later a slight blush appeared on Cho's cheeks. _Come on Harry – you can do this. Bravery and courage are Griffindor symbols remember?_ He sucked in a lot of air, expanding his chest, hoping for it to give him enough strength to get the words over his lips. He wanted, no! He needed an explanation… "Cho I…" but he was cut off.

"Are you gonna ask me or not?" she suddenly said, jumping back in shock at her own statement. She obviously did mean to say this. She blushed completely red. "Uhh… I mean…" she tried but now it was Harry's turn to interrupt. "But – But I thought you already had a date... I heard you talking to Davies!" he voice trailed off. They had both stared at their shoes for the last minute, but almost as on command – they looked up and stared into each other's eyes. Cho's eyes seemed to sparkle with a strange starlight. Harry could tear himself away. 

"Harry you silly…" she suddenly said, surprising him. "I just said that so that people would stop asking me out. I was waiting for…" Instead of finishing she just smiled, the blush creeping back, making her look down once more. Harry moved closer, she really did like him. He was now only ten inches away. 

He was still more nervous than he could ever remember being, but a strange force seemed to guide his movements. He took her hand and she looked up again. She looked at him pleadingly. Harry suspected that she too, hoped not to wake up only to realise that it was a dream. But it wasn't… 

Harry leaned closer, tilting his head slightly. She closed her eyes, a second before their lips met. The touch seemed like a sweet spark to him, his hands slowly moving from his side to the back of her head. He closed his eyes as well, feeling his hands getting lost in her magnificent raven hair. Harry had never felt anything like it. It wasn't like the kiss last year. 

Harry felt Cho's tongue on his lips, opening them slightly. He returned it gently, twitching ever so slightly as their tongues met. He held her closer, never wanting to let go. Every nerve in his body seeming to glow from within. The held each other like they were never letting go, and Harry hoped it so, the kiss and the girl was all that mattered. 

After what seemed like forever, they parted – both completely out of breath. Harry was shaking but he did nothing to stop it. How long they stood like this getting lost in each others eyes they did not know, nor did it matter. Cho was first to break the silence. "Harry…" She said breaking the silence. "I think I love you…" she wasn't smiling seeming a bit nervous actually, but Harry could tell she was as happy as never before. She moved in close again, wrapping her hands around him.

"I love you too Cho…"

*** * * * * ***

**I'm real sorry about not updating for three days, but school has just begun again and I'm supposed to be some sort of intro student and stuff! So I wrote 1500 words more just for you… **

**Here is the next one, enjoy! The next one will be up soon…**

**So what do you think of the chapter. Since I am a boy, I'm not really an expert on romantic stuff like this, but I hope it turned out all right. The last 15 lines took me an hour to write. LOL**

**Disclaimer:** _This nice English lady owns all the Harry Potter stuff, and I don't know if she wants to share!_

_Anyway, as always: _ I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! 

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it!

**Respond to reviewers:**

Tigercat – I don't know what to say. I've never been praised like that before, your review came just at the right time to kill a writers block and here it is for you! Just… Thanks! :)

Indigal – Thanks! I really appreciate it – you are one of the people that makes me write this story…

Hippyman – You ARE crazy. I knew it, but I like nothing more than a trusting reader. Thank you very much for reviewing again, if ever anything really crazy shows up in this story. It's cuz of you…

Ty – Ehh… thanks! I guess… I will write more be sure of that [ :) ], but could you please specify what you don't like?

Mushi007 – Thanks to you too, but I would really like it if you could tell me exactly what's good and what's not!

**Please review – I like questions and ideas, cuz that way you guys might influence the direction of the story!**

****


	8. Chapter VII :: Girls, Friends and Girlfr...

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

**Chapter VI – Girls, friends and Girlfriends!**

Neither of them knew how much time had passed since a single word was spoken – and they didn't care. The first kiss had seemed like an invitation to both of them. And they had accepted graciously. Harry tried several times to think a rational thought – what would Hermione and Ron say? What if they were caught? Would this mean more attention? – but within seconds his mind was wiped blank again, filled with nothing but happiness. Time seemed to stand still, but in reality several hours had probably passed before they finally parted.

Although out of breath Harry managed to mumble and point something about going back and Cho obviously understood it. She started getting her stuff, while Harry looked for anything to clean up like he usually did. He smiled at the fact that everything looked neat and clean. Other, more important things had been "discussed" he said to himself, noticing in the deflector-mirror just how messy his hair looked. He sighed loudly, making his way to where Cho was gathering her stuff. Harry crouched, helping her gather her stuff. It only took a minute or two to get it all back in the bag, but Harry was unknowingly working as slow as possible to postpone the moment when they would part. 

They got up and walked, hand in hand, back to the great hall. Neither of them said a word, on the way down – but both seemed to have a lot on their minds. When they reached the entrance, Cho just kept walking toward what Harry assumed was the corridor towards the Ravenclaw house. Harry cleared his throat to indicate that he wasn't supposed to go that way, but Cho just kept on walking. Harry was about to object, when she finally stopped in front of a huge statue. Harry was no ornithologist but he was pretty sure it was a raven. "Cho… What…" he started, but she put a finger on his lips, to silence him. "Shhh…. We have to be quiet!" she whispered dragging him closer towards the statue. It was made out of some kind of deep black marble, and the eyes seemed to sparkle a shade of blue. 

"_Dux Ducis Corax"_ she murmured while placing her hand on the claw of the enormous statue. A soft blue glow appeared around the statue as it slowly began to fade to transparent. Harry's mouth dropped at the incredible guardian of the house of the clever. "Come on…" Cho said eagerly, dragging Harry through the statue and into the Ravenclaw common room. 

They continued down a pair of stairs and were now standing in the very centre of the room. It seemed to be divided into three levels: The bottom level was obviously the study level, every wall around him was hidden behind huge bookshelves. A pair of big wooden tables was situated before a fireplace very similar to that in the Griffindor common room and various magical gadgets occupied a small stone table near the wall. 

The middle level was more of a relaxing level, Harry thought, but it amused him a lot to see that it was smaller in size than the study level, how Ravenclaw. Big blue armchairs were placed around a few low tables, each with a neat looking marble stone chess set on it. 

The top level was not really a level, but more of an entrance "platform" to what Harry supposed was the dorms. Between the doors was a neatly woven picture of a beautiful woman, with dark hair and a black bird on her shoulder.

"That's Rowena Ravenclaw! My House's founder…" Cho said, noticing where Harry was looking. "She was the smartest of the four, very polite and hard working." She continued. Harry turned, and noticed a slight frown on her face. "Named the house after her pet bird. Makes you wonder doesn't it?" She said, substituting the wondering face for a smile. "I mean if the was the smartest one, how come she called her raven… well raven?" she chuckled. It was obviously some kind of Ravenclaw joke. Harry didn't join in the laughing. He was much to occupied looking at Cho. He had always thought she was pretty, but when she smiled and laughed like now… Harry sighed, his mind once again wondering of to happy land. A quick kiss on the lips brought him back faster than a Firebolt in steep dive. Cho was in front of him - smiling.

"Lucky everyone has gone too bed…" she said. "You have no idea how fast gossip travels in here!" She gestured at the common room, and especially the door the girl's dorm. Harry smiled; he knew exactly how fast gossip could travel. Last year, and the year before when Rita Skeeter made him his personal enemy, the rumours seemed to be there before even the story itself. She took him by the hand again and dragged him over to one of the study tables. He still wondered why he was here, but decided to let Cho finish her tour before asking. She waved her wand at the cosy armchairs and levitated them down too the fireplace, motioning for him to sit down. He did, and so did she although for the first time since their first kiss – she seemed nervous. 

"Better make sure no one walks in on us!" she said to no one in particular, raising her wand again. "_Silencio_" she said, oddly enough pointing at the floor between them. Too Harry this seemed a bit strange casting it on the floor, and how was that going to shield them from the eyes of others?

"There…" she said as if to make it final, but noticing Harry's raised eyebrow and doubting face she continued. "Ohh… I forgot you didn't know about how this room works." She cleared her throat, as if getting ready for a pre-made speech. "You know of course that we Ravenclaw's like too study and read. And sometimes, especially with boys around…" she said, screwing her face up, obviously remembering various incidents involving annoying boys. "…you need to have a place where you can sit undisturbed. Various spells offer this of course like the _Secret room_ spell, but since 1st and 2nd year students aren't skilled enough to do these we – or rather they, the first Ravenclaw students – used some kind of charm that makes you oblivious to anyone if you want to be." She said while eyeing him as if too say: _So no thinking about getting caught_! 

"Remember if people hear you they can see you, that's why I cast the area _Silencio spell before!" _She seemed very pleased with herself, and Harry could only smile at this invention. That sure would have come in handy in the past, when Colin Creevey followed him around. "But it only lasts for three hours, even so that should give us enough time!" 

Enough time for what? Harry wondered, getting more and more confused about Cho's motives for bringing him here. He decided to ask her, seeing her expression that she obviously wanted him to begin the conversation.  "Uhh… Cho? I still don't know why you brought me here…" Harry began, hoping he hadn't missed an important clue about why she had shown him all this. At first she looked at him, if she was joking but then her expression changed from observing to serious. "I just thought…" she started, going back to being nervous. "…that you, you know, wanted to talk – get it all out of the way?!"

She looked up giving him a hopeful look. "Ehh… sure you begin!" Harry replied, hoping that she would have something to start the conversation. He still wasn't sure what he should say. Get what out of the way… Conversations that started like this usually didn't go well. But, he was determined to let nothing destroy the happy feeling that had taken permanent (he hoped) residence in his mind. 

"Ok…" she sighed. "Harry, what is the deal between you and Hermione?" she said, giving him a look of somewhat hidden jealousy. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, those kind of questions. Well he had a few of them himself. "I mean, you're always spending time with her, and it looks to me like she's interested in you!" Cho had obviously wanted to ask this for a long time.

"Cho… I assure you we are only friends!" Harry began. Cho didn't look at all assured. "Besides, I think she and Ron are dating now, they're acting so weird all the time…" Harry had said the key words. Cho's face lid up like a glorious Christmas tree, and she smiled happily again. 

"Really?" she said, although she already seemed convinced. Harry nodded and Cho too let out a sigh of relief. "Ok your turn…" she said resuming her nervous face. Harry sat for a moment wondering if it was even appropriate to ask this, but then again she had asked him a similar question.

"What about you and that… Michael Conner?" He said as casual as possible. Surprisingly Cho started to laugh nervously, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Well, you see – it's kind of embarrassing." She smiled and shook her head. "Ahh well, here goes. It doesn't matter now anyway. I actually only dated him for two days, because I wanted to get you jealous!" she paused, giving Harry an unreadable glare. "Obviously it didn't work – I even made sure your friends knew so they could tell you…" Her face suddenly went sad. "You - you actually didn't seem to care!"

"I thought I had lost all chance with you…" her voice trailed of. Her eyes seem to water up, but she didn't take her eyes of Harry for even a second. She began sobbing quietly. Harry felt completely lost. He was all too new to this, what did you do in a situation like that. Cho turned her gaze away from Harry and to the ground. A part of him felt guilty, but at the time only Sirius was in his mind. 

Somehow he felt that there was only one thing to do. He slowly rose, walked the step to her chair and hugged her. It wasn't a regular hug, like a hello hug from a friend or a parent but a hug that only the person who cared most for her could give. "Cho…" he whispered. "Even if I at that time had convinced my mind not to care…"he paused as she looked at him again, small tears rolling silently down her cheeks. "…my heart would never listen! I love you Cho! I always will…" 

He closed the distance between their lips, and once again Harry was shocked by the effect. If the other kiss had been passionate, this was more a caring and loving one. At first Cho seemed to stiffen, shocked by Harry's "response", but the warm touch of their lips soon melted away whatever backbone any of them had. It was slow and tender, a hidden warmth seemed to pass between them. If it hadn't been such a clichéHarry would have only one word for it: _magical!_

Without either of them really noticing, they soon found them selves in one of the blue couches, snogging like there were no tomorrow. It took quite a hoot from a very big owl, flying in overhead to break of the kiss. The owl seemed pleased with itself Harry thought, for breaking them up – but soon after it left again through a hole in the ceiling. 

"Secret way to the owlery!" Cho explained noticing Harry's confused face. She kissed him again, only this time briefly. Harry smiled at her as she sat back, making sure her hair didn't get caught between her and the couch. She returned it warmly and all Harry could think at the moment was: _I don't deserve this… Why am I so lucky?_ He knew he sounded like a fool, even to him, but he didn't care.

Cho took his hand and looked him strait in the eyes. "There are so many things I don't know about you Harry!" she said, almost whispered. Harry shook his head slightly. What was there to say? All his life had been death and sorrow! Surely she didn't want to see him all dark and sad. "I… What do you want to know?" he said.

She turned a bit gloomy. "Well, everything!" she said, giving him eyes of sympathy. "I want to know it all Harry… Even the things you don't think I should hear." She paused for a second, wondering if what she was too say next might push him away. 

"I – I realise that you might not want to share this with anybody, but I really hope that I was the person you would…" she trailed of. A big lump in his throat prevented Harry from speaking. "Please Harry…" she almost begged, "Tell me everything!"

Harry sighed, knowing that there was no way around this. Part of him had always wanted to tell people about how he felt, but it was so easier locking everything away. But how much could he tell Cho? _Why not everything?_ A small voice in his head said. _You love her don't you? She deserves to know it all!_ A smile slowly made it's way to his lips. "Well, it all started some 25 years ago…"

Harry talked for several hours. He told her everything. From the Marauders and his parents to Ron & Hermione and the Dursleys. Sometimes Cho would give of a scared sound, a giggle at the embarrassing parts or a weak comforting smile, to let him know how she sympathised with him. Harry felt like she was reading him like an open book, but he didn't mind. The better she knew him he thought, the better she could be there for him if he needed it.

When Harry was finally through with the story an odd silence followed. Harry had told her about his entire life, all the things that he had done with his friends, all the times he had been nervous or happy, about the marauders map, how his first day was, everything he felt she should know. Everything, except Sirius (and the Invisibly cloak, which Harry for some reason didn't feel the need to inform her about just yet!)

Cho felt that Harry still had some things hidden, but she didn't bug him about it, and to break the silence she started her own story. If Harry had ever thought Cho was a spoiled little rich girl, he was very wrong. Her Childhood seemed to have been almost as controlled as his. Her mother (who was Chinese), had brought her up, or rather, tried to bring her up based on ancient traditions. And although her parents were wizard and witch and had been it for generations, she wasn't allowed to fly a broom or attend a quidditch match before she was ten years old.

"That just made me want it even more…" she said, retelling the story about how she had "borrowed" the neighbours broom to fly around Diagon Alley. Her parents owned a Herbal Remedies shop there, and Cho had been tutored in magical herbs since before she could even read. She had a sister, who was a squib – but Cho didn't seem all to keen on talking about that, so she quickly continued her life story.

With every story Harry heard he got more and more afraid of Cho's parents, and although the mother sounded a lot like Aunt Petunia he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to meet the father either. "I remember that I brought a friend of mine, a boy, home from elementary school once." She laughed at the memory as if it was funny. "My dad interrogated him for a full hour what his intentions with me was… No one is good enough for 'his little girl'!" She said, making a face.

They continued to talk for some time, until sleep finally overtook both of them. Harry hadn't even thought about how it would look the next morning, but he was about to find out.

"Ahhh…" a girl screamed. She didn't sound frightened, more delighted. But Harry didn't really give this much thought. He woke with a snap and so did Cho! "Shit!" she practically yelled, putting the nice girl away for a second, as she realised that both she and Harry wasn't wearing all their clothes. _This_ could easily be misunderstood.

"Carrie come over here look!" the girl from before yelled at the staircase leading up to the girl dorm. Cho gave Harry a frightened look. "I – We…" she paused gasping for breath. "Harry get out, hurry, run – I'll meet you later!" she whispered quickly giving him a final kiss before pushing him towards the door. 

Harry ran like never before, bouncing of walls as he ran. He dodged several frightened students on their way down to breakfast. If he was lucky the girl in the Ravenclaw common room hadn't recognized him. He really didn't wanted this being the main headline all over school, and he had a feeling Cho was feeling the same way.

Luckily he didn't meet anyone he knew before reaching the Griffindor common room, where he bumped right into Ginny who was about to go to breakfast. The tumbled over and Harry despite his heavy running, managed to hide a pant when saying sorry and pulling her to her feet. "It's ok…. But where were you last night? Ron and Hermione looked for you!" His heart skipped a beat, what could he do now? "

"Ehh… I was just… thinking!" he said, mentally kicking himself for using the stupidest excuse ever. But to his surprise she just nodded gloomy, instead of further interrogation. "About Sirius?" she said at a voice just above a whisper. She smiled encouraging at him. "Yeah!" Harry sighed, home free! The truth was that he hadn't really thought about Sirius, for the last 24 hours, very unusual indeed. He didn't exactly smile at this thought but for once it didn't put him down. She turned around and walked out the hole. 

He had almost three seconds of mind gathering, before the once peaceful silence of the common room was ripped in shreds by a loud yell, followed by big book sailing through the air hitting Harry (again) right in his left temple. Only one person had the book throwing skills to pull that one of from afar, and as predicted, it was not long before Hermione stepped up, towering over the now covering Harry on the ground. "Where have you been?" she yelled, in a very good Molly Weasley impression that would have made him laugh, if it wasn't for the seriousness shown on Hermione's face.

Harry didn't even have time to answer before Ron showed up, equally mad. He refrained from throwing around books, but his stare could not be mistaken. "I was just… thinking!" he said trying to bluff once again, already knowing it wouldn't work. He smiled stupidly, being received with nothing but frowns. "You could at least have told us were you went…" Ron started. "… I mean, we're your best friends, and I know you had a lot of trouble on your mind, but still…" he paused, letting Harry swallow the words. Suddenly, Ron's face seemed to change from worried to a slightly more happy dreamy face. 

"We waited up for you… Me and Hermione!" he said, confirming Harry's suspicions. The way he said the last words, made it sound like something carved in a tree. Ron sighed and his eyes went strangely blank. Harry decided to try another bluff; he really didn't want to tell them _right now!_ _Later…_

"Oh…" he said with a knowing smile. "You _and_ Hermione!"

Ron snapped back to reality faster than a hexed Golden Snitch being chased by two Seekers. He started mumbling stuff, stuttering an awful lot. "Eh- you know, not me AND Hermione…" he gave her a pleading look, which she completely ignored. She shook her head violently.

"Uhhh! Boys!" she yelled, throwing her hands up, before storming out of the room towards the great hall. Ron stared after her in disbelief. He looked to Harry, actually looking a bit scared. "It's…" Ron started, but Harry cut him of. "It's ok Ron, you guys can tell me when you are ready!" He smiled, happy to know that he had successfully turned the conversation away from him.

Ron helped Harry to his feet, and they started discussing the upcoming Gemini vs. Orion quidditch game like the past five minutes hadn't even happened. Soon everything seemed like they always did, Ron and him discussing their sport, the boring homework, being late for breakfast. Harry was surprised to hear how much research Ron had put into knowing everything about all the teams, and he gave Harry a few pointers about his upcoming game: "Don't worry about catching the snitch, their Seeker is rubbish compared to you! So use this match to get some points on the scoreboard before you get it, ok?" he seemed to be wondering about his own genius for a second. "Unless of course their Chaser are creaming you, than you better end it fast – you know like Krum…" 

He hadn't even finished the sentence, but somehow the thought of Victor Krum seemed to fill Ron with a strange sort of anger. Harry knew exactly why, but tried really hard to keep a smile from his lips. Soon after they entered the great hall, finding two empty seats opposite Hermione. 

Harry was surprised to see that she didn't look angry, anymore – actually she looked kind of sad, and she kept looking at Harry like he was deadly ill. She kept trying to say something, but stopped herself repeatedly. Finally Ron, who had also noted this odd behaviour, could take it anymore.

"Stopping acting like a choking fish an' tell us Hermione!" he said. Although she seemed a bit taken back by that comment, she did straiten up and clear her throat.

"Well… It's just – I heard some people are talking." She frowned. "Well, a lot of people talking… Mostly the Ravenclaw's!" she said, biting her lip. Ron seemed to have lost all interest after the word Ravenclaw had been uttered, but he still made hand motions urging her to continue.

"Well…" she gave Harry the sad face again, as if expecting him too cry any minute. "They were saying that a girl in their common room, had slept with some boy and two eye witnesses saw them this morning!"

Ron's attention was back, looking more eager than Harry. Even though he knew the "story" he was really waiting to hear if they knew the identities of these person.

"Oh… Harry, I sorry!" Hermione continued. "They said that the girl was Cho…" she said, expecting him too go all angry and mad. But he didn't. Instead he tried as hard as he could not smile. Hermione say his rather emotionless face as a sign of sadness. 

"They don't know who the boy is, he fled the common room when they found out!" she said, still giving Harry mixed confusing and sad looks. Harry smiled inwardly – _slept together_… _Well I supposed you could call it that!_

He shook his head, fighting back the smile as he saw Cho giving him a wink, blushing slightly. She had obviously heard the story too by now. Although people would probably annoy her to no end for the next week or two, they would be in this together. If she wanted to he would even come forward, saying that it was him. But somehow this "secret lover" thing really appealed to him… 

He started laughing, earning dubious glares from his two best friends.

"Ohh… Hermione, you should believe in such nonsense rumours!"

*** * * * * ***

**Damn School takes too much time this year – plus I have used some time finding out how the story is gonna develop, so that's why it took me a week to update! Sorry 'bout that… Hope you enjoy!**

**I know, I know – "Where is the action? Why are they kissing all the time?" All I can say is don't worry, I know this chapter is a bit "fluffy" but action will come soon enough, remember the romance tag on the genre description eh?**

**Disclaimer:** _I own everything! Besides the stuff that you guys own – oh and I don't own that guy with the glasses and the wand either. I'm not a slave trader you know!_

_Anyway, as always: _ I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! 

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it!

**Respond to reviewers:**

Indigal – as always thank you very much for reviewing, and thanks for the comment on the last part! Hope you like this one too…

Hippyman69 – my favourite crazy reviewer. Thank you as well for reviewing!

I Love Cho – Hehe, hope she isn't angry with me for that! Hope you like this chapter as well – really like you nickname! :)

Devotion408 – Thanks a lot! I have already read most of yours (so sad when she sacrificed herself so save him – you know what I mean), and I will review sometime. Hope you come back to read this chapter too…¨

Victoria Y – On behalf of my species (males) I must agree with you. Bear with me if some later scenes might be a bit "of"… hehe That comment about my English skills really hit home, boosted my confidence earning me a strait A in my test! Thx… ohh and thanks for reviewing.

TigerCat – My personal muse (or something hehe) Thanks for the comment about my skills, I'm blushing totally red over here! :) Hope you like this chapter, but if your craving action don't worry it will come…

Slate07 – That might be a bit difficult, considering that im in school seven hours each day, and I also have work. I am a busy man / boy…

**Please review – I like questions and ideas, cuz that way you guys might influence the direction of the story!**

**Oh and please read "July" by Robin4 it's really… beautiful, and it deserves your attention! **

****

****


	9. Chapter VIII :: Secrets, troubles, Gemin...

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

**Chapter VI – Secrets, troubles, Gemini and the hunter**

Weeks had passed since the episode in the common room, and just as Harry had predicted Cho really got a barrage full of snide comments and hints. The Ravenclaw's themselves were partly outraged by the fact that "it" could even happen, and in their common room. Most of the older students, however seemed to find it kind of romantic, seeing Cho as some sort of role model. 

The Griffindors found it very funny, and most of them just laughed at it. Some (the ones that knew that Harry had liked Cho since forever) didn't join in the encouraging comments; instead they ignored it like it had never happened. 

The Hufflepuff's didn't think too much of it, at least they shoved no sign of it, but Harry was pretty sure he heard two girls talking in angry voices about betraying Cedric's memory. 

The Slytherins were parted between annoying Cho, and laughing at Harry for not being the one with her. Harry faked hurt in public, but smiled even wider when they were together. He had numerous times tried to convince Cho that it would be better if he stood forward, but she stubbornly refused. "No Harry…" she yelled good naturedly for the tenth time that afternoon. "You have had enough of such attention, and I for one wont put through more!"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Cho was faster. "No! And I wont hear another word about it…" she seized his lips, preventing him from speaking. Not like he wanted to anymore anyway. The past weeks had been the best of his life, and he hoped the feeling would never go away. 

That week saw the first coming of quidditch too – Gemini versus Orion. Besides _a little something else_ quidditch was everything to Harry. And to Cho for that matter, so therefore it was a natural discussion topic between them. Cho, being the lifelong quidditch fan she was, knew just about everything about _real-life_ quidditch as Harry called it. She could name every player in the league and what position they played. To Harry she sometimes resembled some sort of encyclopaedia on the matter, but he of course didn't tell her that. Instead they were discussing the upcoming game, in which Harry and the rest of team Gemini would open the season. 

Roger Davies, Cho's old teammate from Ravenclaw had been made team captain because of his skills as a tactician. Harry, who knew nothing of Quaffle tactics and the likes, didn't object one bit. He was too stressed out with everything else anyway, and every moment not spent with homework or his friends, were spent with Cho. How Roger managed coaching and 7th year N.E.W.T's was beyond Harry, but he sometimes suspected him of being Wood's secret brother.

The entire team had gone through a tough psychical training program, and Davies even gave out homework on how to tackle various situations. Some of the questions were easy, but most were ridiculously difficult. 

"Look as this one…" Harry yelled in frustration. "List five possible counters to the inverted 'Dubowski tackle'!" He sighed loudly, making Cho chuckle slightly at his hopeless look. He frowned, but she just gave him a smile. "Come on Harry, just visualise the situation on the pitch!" she said sounding an awful lot like a teacher. Cho, who knew all the answers from her days on the team, helped Harry out whenever she felt like it. 

"It's just – this question is impossible, I don't even know what the 'Dubowski tackle' is…" he muttered, feeling very stupid. Cho started laughing. "Of course you do silly, you've made it at least once before!" She said like it was common knowledge. 

Seeing Harry's confused look, made her continue the explanation. "Against Slytherin? 3rd year?" she asked, hoping he would figure it out for himself. He didn't, instead he just stared into her eyes – looking very distant. Cho blushed as Harry snapped out of the trance. "Well, I'm certainly glad you find me more attracting than quidditch Mr. Potter!" she said giving him a smirk. 

"Anyway, the 'Dubowski tackle' is what it's called when the Seeker pretends to go after the snitch, but is indeed only disrupting the defence and offence of the other team!" she said, sounding like quoting a book. Harry was only half listening, he was back to just staring at Cho sighing loudly. Cho giggled and kissed him quickly on the lips. 

"You'll never get this right will you?" she sighed, shaking her head, not sounding like it was a question at all. She laughed warmly. "You are hopeless…" she claimed, before Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss. No objections were heard.

"…so anyway, I have to get ready for the game tomorrow – will you come and watch?" a voice from around the corner said. His sudden approach made them break apart, and they quickly straitened up their clothes. Harry wiped his lips free of Cho's lipstick while she laid out some random homework. 

"So that's how you do it?" Harry said as loud as he could without yelling. Cho started nodded furiously. Roger Davies and another girl Harry remembered seeing at the Ravenclaw table rounded the corner. They both looked at Harry and Cho with a hint of amusement. "Not discussing our tactics with the enemy are we Harry?" his captain said as the girl tried hard to suppress a giggle. He looked dead serious for a second, before breaking into a smile. 

"We will leave you to your _studying_" he said and left with the girl, a big smile on both their faces. Harry and Cho looked at each other embarrassed. If they were that obvious the whole school would know any minute now. 

"So anyway, what's your tactic for tomorrow Harry?" she said like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She was still blushing scarlet though, and it took a minute or two before Harry regained the ability to speak. "Well…" he said scratching his head. "I'm gonna play like I always do, although Davies has instructed me not to go for the Snitch before he gives the 'Okay' sign!" 

Cho sighed loudly and threw her hands up. "Honestly Harry, haven't you been watching the note boards? Each player is awarded individual points for each feign, goal, loop and trick he makes." She shook her head again, crossing her arms over her chest. "But can't I just..." he began, but she already had the counter question ready. And it went on and on.

The discussion about Harry's tactics continued for at least an hour, Cho giving Harry all sorts of advice. It was now time for dinner, and they had walked together to the great hall, along a secret passage Harry had memorized from the marauders map. "Now remember, play fair and feign all you can! Tomorrow's games is going to be easy-peasy so you might as well get some points together before we face of!" she ended superiorly. She forcefully grabbed his shirt at drew him close, kissing him deeply, before exiting the passage with a stupid smile. Harry gave her a thirty seconds lead so it didn't seem like they had followed each other there, before he as well tapped the wall to allow exit. 

Ron and Hermione, who wasn't really speaking lately, had saved him a seat. He had told them he was at a tactic meeting with the team, and they had believed him when he said it. He was still dreading the rumours that were bound to spread sooner or later, because he knew how they could affect people. Although, he reminded himself – even when everyone else thought I had cheated two years ago, she didn't. That brought a dreamy smile to his lips, and Ron failed miserably at suppressing a laugh. "Honestly mate, you've got to tell us what's happening!" he said, still smiling at Harry.

"Happening?" Harry said, trying to sound innocent. And even though he wasn't the best of liars, he was still going to draw away the hour of truth as long as he could. Suddenly a swift hand hit the back of his head, and his head landed in the tomato soup they were eating. He turned to his left to see a red fuming Hermione.

"Harry James Potter, you will not lie to your best friends anymore!" she commanded. Everyone at the Griffindor table and a few from other tables turned their attention towards the upcoming fight. Harry felt it coming and for once he calmed down, saving himself from an embarrassing yelling competition. He smiled inwardly; maybe he was getting more mature about such things. _Or maybe you just know you are going to lose…_ a voice in the back of his head said. 

"All right I won't!" he hissed. "We will talk about after dinner, ok?" 

They both nodded and turned on shiny smiles that made Harry doubt whether or not they had planned all this. Either way, he didn't want to risk Hermione yelling his ears of, so he would have to tell them. 

"Cho…" Harry asked nervously. In reality he shouldn't be nervous like he had been in the past when he had tried talking to her, but the matter at hand seemed to get to him anyway. Her usual friends, whom Harry had not yet be introduced to, giggled in their trademark way. Today, as always, it annoyed him to no end. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uhh… Wait for me girls this will only be a minute!" Cho said waving for them to proceed further down the hall. She smiled seducing at Harry as soon as they were out of reach, and they pulled each other into a forbidden kiss! "I missed you…" she whispered, completely out of breath. They both smiled while straitening out their robes – it had sort of become custom whenever they were together to do this. Even when they knew that they were totally alone.

"So, what's on your mind?" she began, politely as if they had just run into each other by accident. Harry made sure his voice was barely above a whisper before continuing. "I can't lie to Ron and Hermione anymore. The feel like I'm abandoning them, but they say it's ok – if I have a reason!" he said, looking around for any eavesdroppers.

She didn't answer immediately, but seemed to go over a lot of thoughts in her mind, biting her lip in concentration. "Well, it's earlier than I had hoped to… you know … announce it, but I guess we can tell our friends!" she said, grabbing a hold of his hand.

For a girl at Cho's size she was surprisingly strong, dragging Harry along with her – giving him no chance to stop. He noticed she was heading right for two of her friends, hand in hand with him. He tried catching her eye to signal how confused he was, but to no avail. "Cho what…" he started but she had already tapped one of the girls on the shoulder making her turn around.

"Harry… This is Maria" Cho said pointing to a girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She gave him a puzzled look but nodded anyway. "…and this is Elisabeth!" she said motioning towards the other girl, who was Maria's completely opposite look-wise. She had very fair hair and brown eyes, and she was at least 4 inches taller than either of her friends. "Eh… Hallo" she said rather shyly. Cho didn't seem to notice.

"Maria, Eli, this is Harry" she continued. The but looked extremely ouzzled but hen she dropped the bomb. "My boyfriend!" 

Harry's eyes went skywards in shock that she would tell them now, on the other hand why postpone it. The girls seemed to analyse what they had hear for only a second before Eli's joyful scream broke the nerve wrecking silence. "Ahhhhhhh…. I knew, I knew it!" she yelled, starting to dance a crazy dance around Cho and Harry. Cho just shook her head laughing softly, she was obviously used to this kind of behaviour. "I told you so didn't I – yes I did, yes I did!" she said making faces at Maria who too had the big smile on.

Suddenly they both turned towards Cho and jumped at her giving her lungs squashing hugs. "Congratulations Cho!" they said in unison, completely forgetting about Harry. They kept standing like this for what seemed like forever, before breaking apart. 

"You have to tell us _everything!"_ Eli stated, emphasizing the word everything. Cho nodded happily, not looking nearly as surprised as Harry felt. Had she not told him only two weeks ago, that her friends didn't approve of him? Cho noted his expression and leaned in close. "I have been using my expert people skills, these past weeks to _convert_ them to think you're a good guy." She whispered. Harry simply nodded, still kind of confused by the whole girl ecstasy situation. 

"Well, I'll be of again then!" Harry said, not sure if they heard him at all. Eli and Maria turned towards him, giggling harder than ever. It was still a mystery to Harry how two seventeen year olds could giggle that loudly. Eli winked at him and Maria made a kissing face – no doubt: They would empty Cho of information before long. "Evil girl interrogation gift" he muttered to himself as he turned around to leave. But a hand caught his arm, spun him around and before he could say a word his lips were locked against Cho's once again. At first he was embarrassed, but then again – they already knew, why not give them the full show. 

He grabbed Cho by the waist and pulled her in close, letting both hands go up, entangling in her beautiful hair. His tongue for once took the initiative, and soon they were almost eating each other alive. He took in her sweet scent of wild flowers, the smell intoxicating him further. She let out a soft moan, telling him how she enjoyed it. Most people might have been revolted or embarrassed by watching this, but not Maria and Eli. Instead they cheered and clapped like it was the quidditch final. Cho smiled at him like a star when they parted, silent tears running down her cheek. She had never seemed happier in all the time Harry had "known her"!

Afterwards as Harry walked back to the Griffindor tower, he could not figure out what had possessed him in that moment. In a way it had seemed so right, but as soon as he had said his goodbyes to Cho and her friends he had blushed tomato red with embarrassment. Glad it wasn't in front of Ron and Hermione was his last assuring thought before entering the common room. They were ready for him like a bunch of hardcore criminal investigators. As soon as he sat down, Hermione opened up a fresh block of notes and Ron gave him his most serious stare. Harry almost felt magically glued to the chair when their intensely fixed eyes wouldn't leave his. 

"Well…" he began slowly. "I have been seeing this girl…" what all he needed to say to break the whole 'this-is-very-serious' situation. "Is it anyone we know?" Ron started, not waiting for an answer he started making dance moves, (not unlike Eli Harry noted) although he was still sitting down, but Hermione was shaking her head. Ron noticed this too, and he stopped his strange variation of some sort of jive, his face fixed half way between joy and confusion. 

"What?" Harry said, noticing how a sad face had crept to Hermiones face. She kept shaking her head, most likely without knowing it. "It's just – I always thought you would make it up with Cho…" her voice trailed of. 

Harry sighed. "And I thought you knew everything Hermione!" he said teasingly, winking at her. She didn't seem to catch his drift and neither did Ron. He looked bewildered from Harry to Hermione, until Harry once again broke the silence.

"Cho is the girl!" he whispered not wanting any eavesdroppers here either. "But if you tell anyone else, I'll curse you into oblivion even if you are my friends!" 

His friends reactions was actually quite amusing, even under the circumstances. At first Ron's face said: "You're kidding me!", then it went dark and gloomy before ending up in a genuine happy face. "I knew it…" he said firmly. Hermione was still shaking her head, but she was now smiling – letting a big cloud of Harry's mind. She slapped Ron playfully (a littler harder than she meant to, Harry concluded by the look on Ron's face afterwards) "No you didn't, you kept saying he was raising dragons with Hagrid!"

They all laughed at this comment even Ron, and they next many hours were used to tell the entire story. About the summer letters, about the train rendezvous, about the meetings every Friday, about the fall ball invitation – everything except what happened tonight. Harry would like to let his friends believe that they were the first to know, and he let out some of the juicy details as well.

When they were all the way through the most exciting first weeks of term Harry had ever had, he decided that they should now taste a little of their own medicine. "So… What about you two? What are you hiding?" he asked in casual interviewers voice.

They both went completely red. Ron who was almost famous for his extreme blushing's seemed to be getting a run for his money by Hermione tonight and Harry couldn't help but laugh. They fact that he and Cho was now sort of official, made him in a way to good mood, and after a few moments of silence he let them of the hook. "You can tell me when your ready!" he said, both sighing loudly. "But soon!" Harry added. They nodded, trying hard not to look at each other.

Something suddenly dawned on Harry and he made a quick excuse saying he needed some fresh air after all the talking. He quickly went to the boys dorm, grabbed his Firebolt running towards the window. To think that he would almost forget about this he thought, mentally slapping himself. "_Accio Orb"_ he yelled, pointing his wand at his trunk. By accident, Harry had found out that the orb of Afterlife was quite indestructible, so he wasn't taking any chances and the Orb gentle sailed through the air and right into his hand. He jumped out the window and was soon racing around the towers of Hogwarts looking for a quiet place. He decided that the flat roof of the south tower was good enough for him, and he landed perfectly. He put the Orb down in front of him, and sat cross-legged and waited. He had checked the clock just before jumping out, it must be about time now.

He stretched out his arm, touching the Orb gently with his palm. Everything around him went black, and he was once again staring at the beautiful bright star. Soon after the smiling face of his godfather appeared.

"Hi Sirius…" Harry squeaked. He tried smiling but failed enormously. "Hi Harry" Sirius replied with a big smile. He looked ten years younger and well fed, which seemed strange to Harry but he didn't ask.

"So what's the news?" Sirius asked with a wink. He started laughing. "I wish I could be there with you right now Harry…"

Harry just nodded. "Me too Sirius!" Silent tears were rolling down his cheek; he didn't care about wiping them away. Nothing would ruin this, his and Sirius' moment. Harry felt town between the usual strange feeling he had had last time he talked to Sirius. Torn between the joy of seeing his godfather again, and the sadness that was the thought about him not being alive.

"So…" Sirius began with a smirk. "Who is she?" He laughed heartily at Harry's surprised look. "Don't worry about this little mind reader ability, it's not even real." He sighed. "I guess it's more of a fathers ability – so James must have passed it on to me!" he smiled again, this time not so widely. 

"W-Well – Her name is Cho!" Harry finally muttered. Sirius simply nodded and smiled proudly. "I'll bring her next time if you'd like?" Harry said without thinking, he knew he had to keep this a secret, but even to Cho? Sirius still smiled fatherly and proud at the same time.

"Sure! I'd like to meet the future Ms. Prongs Jr.!" he said laughing his bark laugh. Harry joined in. Always leave it to Sirius to jump to conclusions.

They talked for 5 more minutes, kind of fast actually, realising that they didn't have much time to spare. Harry found himself retelling the 'Cho story' for the third time that day, but he didn't mind – it was like a good book this story. It got better every time you told it.

"Sirius?" Harry suddenly asked after a brief silence that followed to story about the first kiss. "Can you please tell me about my parents?" He eyed him, expecting either that he got all sad or went mad at him because he would ask him to waste some of their precious time together on something like this.

"Of course Harry!" he said wearing a very unreadable expression. "What do you want to know?" he waited patiently even though time was so limited. Harry seemed to thing about what to ask for ages, but ever since last year when he saw Snape's memory he knew what he wanted to know.

"How did my parents get together? I know they started dating in their seventh year, but can you please tell me how they finally – you know talk normally and stuff - and started going out?" Harry said very quickly as it was a premeditated sentence. Sirius seemed to remember a very funny or interesting incident indeed, his face lighting up dramatically. 

"Well, in the start of our seventh year James had finally realised that girls like Lily didn't come around each millennium, so after some careful guidance for two very experiences match-makes!" Sirius broke into a huge grin. "That would be Remus and myself, he started acting very much like a gentleman is supposed to. He didn't hex people randomly anymore and every time he felt like showing up he refrained from it!" 

Sirius shook his head, still smiling. "At first it didn't seem to work, and when she turned him down for the Halloween ball…" he cleared his throat, looking a little bid sad but it went away as quick as it got there. "Anyway, at the Halloween ball, some nasty good for nothing Slytherins who had asked Lily to the ball too, thought it would be funny to play a nasty prank on her!" Sirius' started growling slightly at the memory, obviously very controlled by his imagination. 

"If it hadn't been for James, your mother would have been completely humiliated… But he took the blow for her!" Sirius suddenly started laughing maniacally. "I'm telling you – the sight of Prongs in nothing but shorts was too funny even for me to pass up! After I had hexed the blasted Slytherins of their feet of course," he added seeing Harry's frown. "After that, Lily really believed that he had dropped his whole 'cool-image' thing and they started dating for real – Hogsmeade and stuff like that." 

Sirius really seemed to like these memories; Harry made a mental note to himself to ask for more if that's how he reacted to them.

"Anyway, it only took three days of dating before I walked in on them declaring their undying love for each other. Me and Remus had of course known that they had been in denial since their second year but they just wouldn't listen – too damn stubborn if you ask me!" he said ending the story. Sirius let a silent tear roll from the corner of his eye. His smile was still there but he looked very sad.

"I would give anything to have them back Harry… anything!" he whispered. They just sat there, in silence, letting time pass until Sirius got himself together.

"Anyway – have you pulled any good pranks lately?" he asked Harry casually, as if asking about his homework. Harry knew that Sirius and his father were probably the greatest pranksters to ever set foot on school grounds – although Fred and George too had made a legend for themselves. 

Harry shook his head, feeling slightly guilty for some reason. 

"Ahh well – I guess you're just waiting for the right moment to do it, right?" Sirius said, knowing fully well that Harry had nothing planned. But he wasn't gonna let him get away that easy. "Maybe that Fall Ball would be a good time to honour the Marauders memory, don't you think?" 

He was almost laughing now making Harry look down, blushing heavily. He looked up again after a few seconds to see Sirius with a menacing sparkle in his eye, giving him an encouraging smile. Harry was caught in the moment. "I'll think of something!" he said, while a strange smile he didn't know he had appeared on his face.

They both laughed as Sirius recalled an old joke, which he and James and Remus had pulled on Professor McGonagall's robes at a party once. At the exact time when she was about to give a speech, her robes had turned into a ballerina dress that made her do all sorts of incredible jumps and spins for half an hour. Everyone had laughed so hard that a special stomach tonic had been distributed to avoid sending the entire school to Madam Pomfrey. Sirius was about to start the next funny story when Harry noticed that they had only thirty seconds left. 

"Well, remember to bring your future wife next time, ok? Oh and say hallo to Moony for me will you?" Sirius joked. Harry nodded, and Sirius changed into the big black dog giving him a happy bark and a wave of his tail before the Orb went normal again. "I will Sirius…" Harry muttered, wiping his eyes clean.

Harry slept well that night picturing his mom and dad, Sirius and Remus laughing and smiling – enjoying life. He saw his Mom and Dad kissing over a butterbeer in 'The Three Broomsticks' while Sirius was about to hex the waiter with a 'jelly legs' jinx. Remus just sat back besides them shaking his head, laughing and looking very happy. 

Harry sighed as the joyful dream repeated all through the night.

*** * ***

Maybe it was because that everyone had told him that the upcoming game was an easy one, or maybe it was simply because he was tired. Either way, for the first time in his quidditch 'career', he overslept. "HARRY!" someone yelled from besides him, and he rolled of the bed in shock. A rose up to see a panting Ron, with frustration painted all over his face.

"You – Quidditch – five – minutes – GO!" he yelled between heavy breaths. Harry however knew all too well what he meant, and he wasn't even dressed. Harry quickly went to the bathroom, threw some water in his head to wake him up – storming back to grab the clothes Ron had found for him.

"You'll never make it…" Ron whispered repeatedly while tripping, when Harry was caught in his shirt, trying to get his head through the armhole. He finally managed to get it right and stormed down the stairs with his broom in his hand. If he knew he could risk it he would have flown.

He reached the entrance to the locker room with less than twenty seconds to spare, completely out of breath and ready to lay down a get his strength together for the next hour or two. But that wasn't gonna happen he knew. Hr rounded a corner and was about to crash through the door to the Gemini changing room when he saw Cho blocking the way. He tried stopping but lost his balance in the muddy ground, falling as long as he was right in front of her.

"Harry, I know you don't have much time, but I just wanted to tell you that my parents are here, and they want to talk to you and me after the game!" she said as fast as possible while helping Harry to his feet. A cold chill ran down Harry spine. Cho's parents here? From what she had told him, they would kill him on sight for dating their daughter. He was suddenly completely frozen, but Cho managed to 'thaw' him a little with a quick kiss. "Good luck!" she whispered pushing him through the door.

After a long speech by Davies about the importance of showing up on time, Harry and the rest of team Gemini was on the field getting huge cheers from all around. Strange how dividing the teams seemed to unite the 'fans' Harry thought! He was actually kind of nervous about this. Normal quidditch was something he knew but this was different. Madam Hooch appeared on the field as Davies shook hands with Team Orion's captain.

"Mount your brooms…" she yelled, before blowing the whistle hard starting the game. Harry took off and found a good watching position in the middle of the field. "Ok…" me muttered to himself. "Feigns and tricks gives bonus points!" He took in and blew out a huge amount of air, focusing his nerves. The Seeker for Team Orion was Zacharias Smith, one of the former DA! He seemed to watch Harry's every move, and whenever Harry moved anywhere he was right on his tail. Three times during the first five minutes he had blocked Harry for no other reason than to get him to turn around, and it was annoying Harry to no end.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it…" Harry said to himself, smiling evilly. Suddenly he turned towards the Griffindor end, flying as low to the ground as possible, Zacharias right behind him. Harry accelerated further, stretching out his arm to feign that he was about to get the Snitch. His enemy was right behind him now and they were only 30 feet from the edge of the stadium, before Harry suddenly did an incredible half loop upwards, corkscrewing around to face normal, speeding as fast as he could. He hasn't seen the snitch but that wasn't going to prevent him from having a bit of fun with his opponent.

It took Zacharias nearly half a minute before he could return to his normal waiting-behind-Harry position, and by the time he got there Harry was ready for him. He turned the nose of his broom directly downwards, accelerating to over a hundred miles per hour. Harry looked back to see if Zacharias was stupid enough to follow that dive on his old Comet Two-Sixty, and lucky for the success of Harry's bluff he was. The green of the grass came closer every second, and Harry heard the spectators holding their breath, as he made a ninety degrees turn, flying upside down so low to the grass that some of it touched his hair. He pulled up and flew as fast as he could towards the Orion defence, shattering it when they all flew for cover.

The next ten minutes saw Harry feigning, making insane dives, multiple repeated corkscrews and a Zacharias Smith so tired from Harry's numerous tricks, that he didn't even answer them anymore. The score was 90 – 10 in Team Gemini's favour. Davies had controlled the offence and defence like a true expert and the victory was never I danger. Harry locked eyes with Davies, and he nodded briefly giving Harry the 'okay' signal. 

He made his way to the edge of the field, determined to try out his new 'Tornado Search' technique, when he saw it. The Snitch was hovering a little over 5 feet from Team Orion's nearest goalpost. Immediately Harry started diving towards it, rapidly gaining speed as he closed in on the Snitch. He somehow felt in earlier training games this year that the Snitch had been upgraded, and now possessed some kind of intelligence of it's own. Whenever it 'saw' the seeker it would act like hexed flying in impossible directions, challenging the broom and the skills of the Seeker, pushing them towards their breaking point. 

Zacharias obviously thought it to be another feign because he did nothing to follow him. Harry was just about to close his hand around the Snitch when it 'saw' him and jumped out of the way. It accelerated away from Harry, making him beg his Firebolt for speed. The Snitch dived close to the ground forcing him to follow lead. They were going close to two hundred now, and neither of them seemed to want to slow down. He knew that even the Snitch with its amazing ability to turn and twist, couldn't change direction at this speed. They were flying at exactly equal velocity, speeding so fast across the ground, that the wind blurred Harry's eyes completely. 

They were nearing the barrier that surrounded the stadium and he knew it was know or never. In a moment of insanity he took both his hands of the broom and made a thrusting motion his legs, making him fly forward of the broom.

He closed his hands around the golden ball, knowing only a few seconds of happiness before crashing to the ground like never before. He must have rolled at least fifty feet before stopping, but miraculously he was unharmed. He stood up, swaying dramatically, clutching the Snitch in his outstretched hand. The stadium exploded with cheers and applauses, he had won the game once again.

His teammates surrounded him big grins on their faces and even Draco Malfoy looked pleased. Not with Harry of course whom he gave a disgusted look, but even he couldn't deny the happiness of winning. Roger Davies gave him a proud look, and Mariah Bell (whom Harry had learned was Katie Bell's kid sister) gave him a small kiss and the cheek before hugging him. Dean Thomas, whom Harry felt he had neglected a bit over the last weeks, seemed more happy than anyone else put together. "My first quidditch victory…" me muttered to himself, shaking his head in denial. 

The happy winners feeling stayed in Harry's mind for only twenty minutes. When he exited the locker rooms, still under praising comments from his teammates, he found Cho waiting for him. She smiled at him, before hugging him tightly, forcing whatever air he had regained after the crash to exit his lungs. "Brilliant game Harry!" she said after pulling away. "SO you were listening after all…" she giggled, but stopped quickly as she saw something behind him. He spun around slowly, the cold feeling on his spine returning.

"Harry…" Cho said without nothing that a polite smile on her lips. "These are my parents…"

*** * * * * ***

**Ok, I have officially decided that I love you guys! Look at all those reviews. *Swims around in reviews while humming a happy tune* Anyway, to show my happiness (and because I for once had the time :) I wrote not 3000 words like I normally do, not 4000 – not even 5000 but 6000 words, just for you!**

**Don't expect this to be common practice but I thought you earned it, hehe! **

**I know that the story really isn't going anywhere, but I'm laying foundation for lots of good (I hope) so please bear with me for now!**

**I almost decided dropping all the fuzzy parts (ya know kissing and stuff) because of a comment by TheLaguna "_Just seems weird since you're a guy writing it"_ – it really made me wonder if writing this is good for my sanity and other things… *Shudders***

**Hehe Just kidding! I actually have to read around 5 pure romance fics each time to come up with how I want to write it!**

**Anyway**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** _If stealing of words is a crime, then put in chains and throw me in jail – actually on second though, never mind!_

_Anyway, as always: _ I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! It all belongs to da J.K. Rowling woman, man!

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it!

**Respond to reviewers: (thanks y'all :)**

_Devotion408 – I wont, I wont! Hope you enjoy this chapter… _

_I LOVE CHO – wow, easy on the Caps lock there! Hehe, I'm really glad you like it and I will try updating sooner, just that damn evil school!_

_Indigal – Yeah I thought it was kinda fun too! Anyways, I have had some thoughts on how 'it' is gonna be written at some point. They are seventeen after all… Any ideas? Oh, and BTW thanks for reviewing once again! :D_

_Harry/Cho 4 ever – Of course I will review your story when the first chapter is up! I'm glad you like my writing and I know I have some basic spelling flaws – most of them are actually you guys' fault because I have to write fast! ;) Thanks for the review!_

_CyberdogZ – Yeah Girls do that I think. They have some sort of evil interrogation power that they use on boys, making them spill every secret they know! Hehe Thanks for reviwing mate… __Ohh yeah you're dane too: "Tak for anmeldelsen, håber du følger med videre!" :)_

_Slate07 – The marauders will play a big part later don't worry – and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but this is the best i can do! Maybe I should put it like this: 1 update per every 3-5 school days, and one weekend update! I guess it's the best I can do… :/_

_Blazinangelwings – Thanks for your comments, it warms my heart! (And my hands, damn blood circulation stops sometimes when I wirte to much!) :)_

_Hippyman69 – Yeah about that 'score' part, I was wondering about that! Too all: Please give me some 'advice' about how I should write it…! Thanks for reviwing again oh crazy one…_

_TheLaguna – Seems weird because I'm a guy? That really got to me… *SIGH* Anyways, I'll keep writing it, I hope the "fluff" doesn't get to stupid or repeated at some point! Any ideas would be appreciated…_

_C.M. Tino – Wow Thanks! Hehe, I'm glad you reviewed my story, and I hope you stick with it!_

_TigarCat – Happy dancing eh? You're in my chapter than! Hehe Don't worry action will come at some point!_

_Extra review added after release of Chapter:_

_Keebler – elmo: Well to answer all your questions and comments, here goes:_

_1. __I don't know about that, but it might happen! Can't tell you at this point though cuz even I don't know it!_

_2. __Well since this is a HP/CC fanfiction I thought it would be weird not to make it so! Besides I have always thought it was the right "connection"!_

_3. __Well he did, but so did 14 other players… If you hate Ron just picture him being the worst of them, I haven't really decided how it should be for him!_

_4. __Ok you really hate Ron huh? The telepathy thing I believe was mentioned as in "like telepathy or something" not like real telepathy. Don't you believe at love at first sight? Besides, they were dating "last year" and I know a little something about denial like that! _

_5. __Ohh don't worry it will come, I just thought I would spare him a month of happiness. He wont exactly be as stupid as pictured in other fanfictions, but there is no such thing as  relationship without a fight! Maybe there will be one, maybe there wont…_

To tell all of you the truth I only have very basic guide lines, I'm actually writing this "on the fly" which might make it very stupid sometimes! I hope since you have read the precious chapters that you like this sort of writing or….?

**Please review – I like questions and ideas, cuz that way you guys might influence the direction of the story!**

**Oh and please read "July" by Robin4 it's really… beautiful, and it deserves your attention! **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / r e a d . p h p ? s t o r y I d = 1 4 3 7 3 9 7**

****


	10. Chapter IX :: Xïn jué

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

**Chapter IX – Xīn juè**

After a brief introduction and exchange of names, the Changs, Cho and Harry slowly made there way inside the castle. He was walking two feet away from Cho, who looked a little pale, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Harry felt very weak, and he was sure his face was as pale as a ghost. The formal introduction to Cho's father had been very civil, but something in his tone of voice and selection of words, had made Harry shiver with some kind of fear. They were walking in silence, Cho's parents leading the way with her and Harry not five feet behind them. A meeting room had been reserved so they could talk, but Harry wasn't even sure he could move his lips when they got there. 

He caught Cho's eye and she gave him a quick encouraging smile, before falling back in her own thoughts. Harry tried swallowing the big lump in his throat, but it was stuck there – making sure he had problems breathing and talking. His hands were slowly getting sweaty, and a panic feeling crept along his spine.

Cho's father opened the door to a room Harry had never been in, and motioned for everyone else to get inside. The room was brightly lit and well furnished, but nothing could drive the thought of walking in to a prison out of Harry's mind, as he heard the door close behind him. _"_Trapped!" Harry muttered to himself very quietly, but Cho seemed to have heard. Instead of giving him a frown and a disapproving look, she simply nodded slowly.

They took a seat besides each other, while Cho's parents sat down on the other side of a small wooden table. Harry tried his best not to look Cho's parents in the eyes, they intimidated him somehow. But then again, darting eyes could be seen as a sign of weakness to them– and he wanted to look his best. He sighed and pulled his gaze up trying to meet theirs. "_Courage is a Griffindor quality, might as well use it…_" he thought to himself sarcastically. But they weren't even looking at him; instead Cho's parents seemed to be waiting for their daughter to begin. Not one word had been uttered up until now, but Cho somehow knew she was expected to start.

She started moving her mouth several times, but not a word or even a sound came. She bit her under lip, meeting her father's gaze. His face - quite opposite Cho's, which was showing almost every emotion in the book – was completely frozen and expressionless. She opened her mouth again, but closed it shut immediately. Her eyes seemed to travel to another place, and her look became distant. A small smile grew on the edge of her lips and she blinked her eyes once, before turning her head towards Harry. 

Her smile was so sweet and genuine it made Harry's worries and troubles fall apart and he slowly returned it. A clearing of a throat brought focus back to the question at hand, but the smile didn't seem to fade from either of their lips. A silent understanding had passed between them, and Cho straitened up.

"Mommy, Daddy this is Harry!" she said quickly, "Xīn juè"! Cho's mother failed at hiding a gasp, and the frown on her fathers face seemed to intensify. Cho still smiled, though she was shaking a bit now. Nobody seemed interested in explained what Harry assumed was Chinese, to him, but as he saw Cho' father turn his eyes to him, he knew that it could wait. 

Cho had never told Harry what her parents did for a living, but from the interrogating look on their faces, criminal investigators or prison personnel wasn't out of the question. 

"So…" her father began. "You are Harry?" It wasn't a question. "Cho send us a letter a week ago, saying that you and her were going out!" he paused for a while his eyes focused solely on Harry. "Naturally then we would want to meet you, so here we are!" He gestured at his wife and him, before leaning back looking very thoughtful. Harry chanced a quick look at Cho. She was again biting her under lip, something Harry knew she did when she was very nervous. He tried giving her a smile, but he couldn't move his lips.

"I have some questions for you Harry" her father suddenly said, making Harry's head spin around so fast he was sure it would fall of. He tried looking really attentive but he was sure it just made him look like he was staring. The fact that he could hear his heartbeat like a big drum in his head didn't make looking focused any easier.

"As Cho has probably told you she is my only child still living at home, and therefore she is also the only daughter within my reach!" Although stating the obvious he sounded like it was of great importance. "And because of this I only have one, besides my wife, to love and protect!" a strange smile appeared on his lips. 

"I wanted you to know, Harry, before I get to the real questions that if you ever hurt my daughter in any way…" his face returned to the casual business one he had worn at the beginning, but a dark sparkle appeared in his eyes. He voice was calm and cool without the slightest hint of affection. "If you hurt her in any way, I will make you suffer!"

An eerie silence followed this statement, only the howling fall wind was heard, and it wasn't exactly comforting. Harry's lips and tongue were dried out, and he noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. He knew it wasn't because of real fear, like they one he once knew around dementors and such, but still it made him shiver. He forced his eyes to lock even more with those of Cho's father and nodded slightly.

A peculiar grin spread across her father's face, and two loud sighs were heard from just beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cho's lips form a still nervous smile. It gave him confidence, and he looked back at her father. Even though he was happy to see him smile, it still freaked him out a bit, and he suppresses a shudder. Cho's father's arms, which had been crossed since the start, now relaxed a bit and fell to his sides. He too nodded giving Harry a somewhat genuine smile. 

 "So anyway Harry…" he said making a 'waving-the-other-stuff-away' motion. "Tell me about yourself…"

After removing the sweat that had appeared on his forehead with the back of his hand, Harry started to retell his life story. Cho's parents of course knew the 'Harry Potter Chronicle' as it was described in _Events that changed the magical world_, as everyone else did before Harry went to Hogwarts. Cho had told them bits of information about him over the years, a thing that made Harry blush a bit. When he retold his quidditch matches, the one against Cho included, her father seemed really enthusiastic for the first time during their meeting.

"I was a seeker myself, before I went on to other things." He smiled, getting lost in an old memory. "I taught Cho everything I know before she even came to Hogwarts, so naturally she was a seeker too!" He said, giving her a fatherly, proud look. The conversation continued along this pleasant track, Cho's parents (or actually her father) praised Harry for his playing and his good OWL scores. Cho's father of course pointed out that his daughter had received an OWL more than Harry, but his was only expected so Harry simply nodded, while Cho hissed: "Dad!" 

When they realised that he was the one who had started the DA last year, they both got a little tight tongued. 

Harry remembered how Cho had told him that her parents had instructed her to stay clear of Umbridge, but she had disobeyed just like the other members. He somehow feared that she would be in for a tell off, but instead her parents seemed quiet and embarrassed? 

Knowing better than to push the subject, Harry remained silent waiting for the next round of questions. Up until now the questions had been mostly nice and easy but Cho's father seemed to have regained some of the viciousness, Harry knew was saved for him. The strange smile appeared on his lips again.  
"So Harry what do you plan to do after Hogwarts? How do you plan to take care of my girl?" he said interrupting the uneasy silence. It was obviously meant as a joke, but Harry wasn't really in a joking mood. He was way to nervous still. "I- I have some gold in a vault at Gringotts…"

He hated telling people about things like this, it felt and smelled like bragging – giving him an odd taste in his mouth. Cho's father nodded slowly. "Some gold?" he questioned, but was interrupted by another loud his from his daughter. He seemed somewhat taken back by this but he continued as if nothing had happened.

"What about a job? Have you given any thoughts to what profession you can choose?" Something in the choice of words, made Harry quite sure that Cho's father seriously doubted his abilities. He knew the answer by heart, but it took him half a minute to answer anyhow. 

"Eh… I was thinking of becoming an Auror!" he said without too much determination. He knew he had said the wrong thing at that exact moment, but there was no way to take it back now. Her father seemed to get very angry but before he could say anything, Cho's mother who had remained silent up until now beat him too it.

"Harry… Do you love my daughter?" she said with a voice that only expected any of two answers. Harry chanced a quick look at Cho out of the corner of his eye. She looked very nervous. For some reason this gave Harry determination. 

"Yes!" he said as sincere as he could muster. "I do, and I always will!"

In any movie or play this would have been a way too corny line to ever make it out of the actors mouth, but at this moment it was the only truth he needed speak. Cho sighed loudly besides him, and quiet sobs could be heard. Harry's eyes were still focused on Cho's mother and her reaction. But it didn't come. Instead she seemed to examine him in a way. Her piercing gaze almost made him flinch but he remained 'standing tall'. 

Finally she nodded and a happy smile spread across her lips, making Harry breath out for the first time in almost two minutes. Cho's father looked suspiciously at her mother, but she silenced him completely with one look. Then she turned to Cho and said something in Chinese but Harry didn't even catch the words this time. "_Memo to self…" _he thought _"Learn basic Chinese so you wont be let out!"_ Harry jumped in shock as Cho let out a high pinch happy scream, forgetting all about manners she jumped over the table and hugged her mother. 

Her father joined in, and soon it was a big family hug leaving Harry sitting back, feeling very awkward. He felt sort of left out before Cho jumped right back over the table hugging Harry instead. At first he was surprised but then he hugged her back. She felt very warm, making him shiver a bit. The distinctive smell from her perfume enthralled Harry making him forget all about evil parents in-law, until they broke the silence with a clear throat clearing.

"Well…" her father said, as he and her mother got up. "We better get going!" He picked up his things and put forward his hand. Harry shook it, maybe a bit eagerly and he was quite sure he hand was a bit sweaty from all the tension. "It was nice seeing you Harry…" he leaned in and whispered so only Harry could hear it: "Remember Harry… I always know, and if you do anything to my daughter!" 

He didn't finish the sentence and he didn't need to, Harry knew exactly what would happen. He forced a smile to his lips, before giving a nod with the head as answer to her mothers goodbye. 

*** * ***

After the life altering rendezvous with Cho's parents Harry had made his way to the prefect bathroom. Although he had taken a shower not more than an hour ago, he really felt like he needed it now. "Carpe diem" he said and the door sprung open. Even though he wasn't a prefect, he had overheard Hermione telling Ron about the new password, and wouldn't he be a fool not to use it then?

He turned on the hot water, before stripping down to nothing. He sat down slowly, in the swimming pool sized bathtub, the perfectly hot water destroying the hoarded tension. He was still quite shaken by the 'interview' and he was sure he had just acquired a could-be mortal enemy. After her parents had left the great hall, Cho had turned around, and before he could say a word they were locked together. Harry had almost fallen backwards when she had jumped up, locked her legs around him kissing him all over. Then without a word she had left him to follow her parents to the station in Hogsmeade. "Girls..." he sighed, before deciding that he needed a bath.

He opened a valve and bright blue bubbles filled the bath. He drifted on into a relaxed near sleeping state quickly and he didn't even hear the door open. A girly shriek broke him out of his dreams and he blushed red with embarrassment before even turning to see whom it was. Luckily (or unluckily, he wasn't sure) it was Hermione. "Ehh… hi" he tried blushing even more. _Thank god for bubbles_ he thought before diving a little deeper under the water, hiding all but his head. She didn't say anything she just stood transfixed in with a look of horror on her face.

"Hermione?" he tried. After a few seconds she seemed to get an invisible slap on the cheek and the returned to reality. "Wha – What are you doing here?" she stuttered. Harry smiled unknowingly, at seeing Hermione so lost. She was normally the sensible calm one. "Well… You see, it's a long story…"

After end explanation of the meeting Hermione seemed to have loosened a bit up from her very tense self from before. She actually smiled when Harry told her about her Cho's father threatening him. Harry asked her to turn around so he could get up and get dressed. Her cheeks coloured up, but she turned without a word. When he was finished and about to leave she blocked the door and then started asking questions. But he kind of felt he had heard enough of those for one day, and decided to turn the tables around. With an evil smile he asked: "Hermione? When are you gonna tell me about Ron and you?"

He had expected her to shut her mouth like an ouster, but instead she shrugged and sighed loudly. "Well Harry… It's quite complicated you see Ron and…" but she didn't finish. The door made a noise as it opened and in stepped their favourite enemy – Draco Malfoy. At first he seemed surprised to see that anyone was in there but when he realised whom it was a smile spread across his lips.

 "Well if it Scarhead and Mudblood… What's the matter? In need of some _private_ time?" he said, smirking. "Tut tut Potty! Don't you know you can't do something like that?!" He started walking around Hermione position him by the window. "But what is too expect when you spend all your time at that Weasley hole?"

The words hadn't left his lips before both Hermione and Harry had brought out their wands. Harry was surprised to see Hermione act like this, but he didn't care at the moment. Harry knew he was provoking him for a reason, and it took him all his strength to not throw a curse directly at Malfoy's face.

"What a lame one Malfoy…" he hissed back at him through gritted teeth. "What's the matter? Can't make up a good one when daddy's not around?" He knew he had hit a nerve, because Draco's face turned even paler than normally and he looked as hateful as ever. Harry was expecting him to go for his wand, but instead he walked towards the door, not taking his eyes of him.

He put his hand on the doorknob and was about to leave when be turned to Harry. "No one insults my father… If you are man enough, meet me in the Astronomy tower at midnight!" Then he opened the door and walked out, muttering something about dead and destruction. Hermione turned towards Harry, her eyes looking like she was in shock. "You can't go Harry, it's at trap! Don't you remember what happened in our second year?"

But Harry actually didn't hear any of this. His hands were curled up in fists and his knuckles were bright from grasping his wand to tightly. Harry had taken a stand since Sirius died. _This time Malfoy will pay…_

*** * * * * ***

**To anyone and everyone who speaks Chinese, please don't flame me for the headline. One of my friends translated it for me…**

**But if you are Chinese and you would like to help the story, could you please correct the text and then drop me a line? Thx… :)**

**I can't really tell you what it means but I guess you'll guess it anyways. This actually have some meaning alter, and that's the reason why Harry and you won't know the translation just yet!**

**I realise this might be a dull and boring chapter, but most people tell me to go slow and I thought it would be quite funny to portray the meeting with the in-laws. Something I myself have always been very afraid of, and fortunately (or unfortunately???) it hasn't happened yet. Soon the actual story will start to roll and after reading about 100 different fanfics over the last month I'm feeling quite comfortable that most of you will be pleased with the result.**

**As always I'm sorry for not updating sooner but the fact that Monday was the 1. Of September made me quite sad, because I then realised that if I had gone to Hogwarts it would have been my seventh and final year! Sigh **

**Hope you enjoy!**

I still don't get this getting reviews thing. I mean I couldn't be happier with my loyal readers (I'm writing this for you) but even very bad fanfics get reviews faster than this story and thats when it hit me! You have to write crap to get reviews so here is a snippit of the next chapter:

Harry: "Hi Cho!"

Cho: "Hi Harry"

Harry: "Umm… Do you wanna kiss?"

Cho: "Sure"

And then they kissed for a long time.

Harry: "Cho?"

Cho: "Yes Harry?"

Harry: "Wanna walk 2 the great hall?"

Ron: "Hi guys"

What do you think?

Hahahahahaha Don't worry I won't do that! Damn that was funny writing… huh? What? It was funny! Nevermind…

*** * ***

**Disclaimer:** _Some guy just sold me everything about Harry potter so actually I own it now! Wohoo… Wait, What? A fake? Noooooooooo……_

_Anyway, as always: _ I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! It all belongs to da J.K. Rowling woman, man!

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it!

**Respond to reviewers: (thanks y'all :)**

Indigal – Thanks as always for reviewing! Wow I'm glad you liked the Quidditch! I actually thought it was dull because I had to hold back – Harry can't show his true potential against a seeker like Zacharias now can he? :) Anyways, I want to hear if you think I should do it R rated, PG13 rated or something in-between?

Slate07 – Well there will be a lot of "power" stuff if that's what you mean, and of course he will have to face evil – but who said anything about it only being in the end of the story? ;) hehe

Blazinangelwings – Arhhh don't have so high expectations of me I'll just end screwing it all up! I know this chapter is pretty dull but I hope to have another chapter up during the weekend! Anyways, are people actually reading these replies or not?

Devotion408 – me too! I'm dead scared of the day when it comes… :0

I love Cho – Forget school eh? Well that would be a good idea if it wasn't for this girl… Ehh… anyways, thanks for licking the quidditch part, but as I said above it will be a lot better when a better opponent will be around!

Hippyman69 – Aliens? Jay and silent bob? Hehe riiiight! Anyways, you don't think I should make it "nasty"? Well I never intended to do it X-rated, but I might be able to make it sorta 'beautiful' (Wow that felt weird even just typing it) Thanks for saying it's cool, I had my troubles when I decided to start this story but you guys got me convinced.

CyberdogZ – Well she obviously trusts Harry very much and he trusts her, but maybe you are right! We'll see what happens right? How come everyone likes the quidditch thing?

Kyi18 – Thanks! =) Well I'm prolonging it maybe because I'm not really a fan about the whole double date "everyone-is-happy" thing. Maybe because I have a secret meaning behind it? Anyways I don't even know if they are gonna be together! They might already be, they might not ever be… Hmmm what a puzzle! :) And yes I am very evil, one of my human flaws! That and I can't get enough of martial arts movies… Hmmm

RexEx – Hey a kindred spirit! Well to tell you the truth I can only write like this because there is this girl at school who is quite special and well she makes me think strange. Hehe! Of course I'll read your story… Just a sec! Hehe Thanks for commenting my writing, maybe it's because my fingers are getting more used to throwing out words now, who knows? Im from Denmark, u?

TigerCat – On the edge of the seat? That must have hurt if you have been this way since the weekend! Hehe J/K Don't smash your head, I like flattering reviews just as well! Thanks for still keeping with the story. :D

**Please review – I like questions and ideas, cuz that way you guys might influence the direction of the story!**

****


	11. Chapter X :: Mind of the Serpents chosen

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

**Chapter X – The tongue and mind of the Serpent's chosen**

It was late afternoon, and Harry was in the library looking up various spells and counter-jinxes. Although be was probably a far better duellist that Malfoy, he couldn't take any chances. Who knew what kind of Dark Magic he had learned by now?

He had already looked through such books as: _Outwit your outwitted opponent, Unexpected attacks of the Dark kind _and _Jinx that Counter-jinx, _but he still felt that he needed one more. He scanned the titles quickly from one end to the other in height with his eyes, but none caught his interest. He had already been here for little over three hours and he had only memorized three new spells – and he needed time to practice them too.

"Maybe I should ask Madam Pince…" he muttered to no one in particular. To normal students it might have seemed like a good idea, but Harry was pretty sure the head librarian of Hogwarts wasn't too keen on helping _him_! "Why ask her, when you can ask me?" a hissing voice said suddenly. Harry spun around, but no other student, or teacher for that matter, was within thirty feet of him, and the voice had come from just beside him.

"Over here…" the voice hissed again. It sounded like it came from the bookshelf itself. Maybe they had talking books in the normal section too, Harry wondered. He walked slowly down the row of books, looking closely at each one he passed. No signs of a mouth or anything that could talk. His eyes stopped on a big green book, with no title. He took it out, and turned it over. No title on the cover either, just the same green scale like surface. "Strange…" he said to the book, feeling awkward as he actually expected an answer. Nothing happened though and Harry was about to put the book back again, when the voice spoke. "Not really… I take it that he hasn't told you much about me?" a voice that seemed to be coming from within the book said. "Well, he was sort of mad anyway!"

Questions filled Harry's mind and for the first time since the encounter in the bathroom, his mind was on other things than Draco Malfoy. "What… Who are you?" he asked the book slowly. He looked around quickly, looking for possible eavesdroppers before turning back for the answer. "Who am I?" the book said in a tone that soundly highly amused. "My, my manners still haven't been re-introduced. Your predecessor said the exact same thing…"

Harry couldn't quite figure out which question to ask first. He made his way over to a small table in the corner, placing the book before him. It might wonder other people if they saw him from afar, why he hadn't even opened the book yet – but what did they know?

"I'm Harry…" he began, not wanting enclose his full name to a book. The words of Mr. Weasley about not thrusting something unless you knew the mind behind it were echoing in his mind. "6th year Griffindor!" No sound came for a while, and Harry started to wonder whether or not he had imagined the book talking before.

"Well, that's a first! A Griffindor you say?" the book replied sounding somewhat amused, but with a hint of surprise. "I must say that this is most unexpected, and it quite alters everything. Usually the heirs of the Serpent are always in Slytherin!" Harry sat back, shocked at what this book was implying. 

"I'm not the heir of any serpent!" he almost screamed at the book. The thought itself too disgusting to even think at that moment. The book started laughing softly, in a sort of manic way. Harry was close to loosing his temper, when it finally stopped. "Well… 'Harry', my name is Corax and believe me when I say that I have been waiting aeons to meet you!"

Harry was frozen. The countless thoughts in his head seemed to suck out the energy used to move his limbs and for what seemed like a day or two he just sat there – looking, wondering, doubting. The fact that certain things could talk was common knowledge in the Wizardry world, but still this book managed to rob him of both the freedom of speech and thought.

"Your reactions young Griffindor, is as mine ones were…" the book said breaking the silence. "I take it you have a lot of questions, just as I once had – but all will be answered in time!" 

"This, young Harry is my story, maybe you will understand more when I am finished…" the book said, it's voice now clearer than before. Harry nodded slowly to signal that he was up to speed, not giving it a second thought that it couldn't see him. The book suddenly flipped open, displaying the first page. It was completely blank, except for a small headline that said: "_Corax Animus 1st November". _Slowly an invisible pen started writing across the page in a must unusual pattern, which after a while began to form words for Harry to read.

_This is the story of me, Corax Beatus, as I know it, recorded today The 1st of November of the year 1127. Yesterday, was a day of enlightenment to me, but for the purpose of understanding this tale better, I must begin were it all began – my birth._

_My father abandoned my mother and me before I was born, and I was raised as what she knew and was: A wizard, a Ravenclaw. Everyday she would make me read, harnessing my love for books and studying – and I have thanked her for it everyday. For I am now, a student of Rowena just like she was years before, and I am blessed by good friends and a loving girlfriend. _

_On the day that came before this, I received a letter from a person I never wanted to hear from: My Father. He told me how he never knew I existed, but now as he had gotten old he wanted to meet - to tell me the story of my legacy and of my brother. As it turned out both he and I were in fact direct descendants of the great Salazar Slytherin. I was told to clear out all my belongings at Hogwarts and meet my father in his mansion, where he would train us in the arts of the serpent._

_I of course refused, and now I hope to never hear from him again. Even though I refused any of the information in the letter, it still helps clarify certain secrets that I have kept from everyone I know. _

_I am, and have always been a Parseltongue, a fact I discovered in a Care for Magical Creatures class in my third year. I have spoken with the headmaster about this, which might seem strange in your eyes, but he and I are close friends – and he assured me, even though I had my doubts, that have and will always be a Ravenclaw._

_I went to sleep; feeling very confused, and had the most peculiar dream I have ever had. I was in a huge chamber with three doors, each leading a different way out. On the floor, in the middle of the room was the Hogwarts crest or something that greatly resembled it. Instead of ceiling, some kind of blue pool of magical energy silent rolled across the top of the chamber. A woman's voice spoke to me and welcomed me... and that is when I woke up. _

_I feel that this chamber holds a very important meaning and I intend to discover it, and place all my knowledge in this magical diary. My sweet Griffin gave me this, and it holds many wondrous abilities – that I'm sure you the reader of this will cherish as much as I has._

_I have decided to leave this book at Hogwarts, stuffed in with the other books. To anyone but the speakers of the serpent it will be a blank notebook, that cannot be removed – but to us, it will be a passed down tome of knowledge._

_- Corax Beatus  _

Suddenly the book closed again and an eerie silence followed, what must have been an outtake of Corax's diary. Harry didn't know what too say. He still had loads of unanswered questions, but in the back of his head, he was beginning to understand some of what Corax had meant, even though it was still at a very subconscious level.

"I know how you must fell after reading this…" the voice of Corax said with a hint of sadness. "Usually the heirs of Slytherin are the darkest of Wizards, and then what do you get? A quidditch happy, in love Ravenclaw prefect!" The book many a funny noise that sounding a laugh, badly hidden in a cough. "Well, Harry tell me a little bit more about you… I hope and fear that we have a lot in common."

Although very confused by the latter comment, Harry did start telling a bit about himself, but nothing that wouldn't show in a detailed school report. Corax was silent during the entire retelling, only giving of comments of approval or even a small laugh. When he came to the explanation about how he became a Parseltongue Corax simply sighed and said: "Again…" before letting Harry continue on with the story. He didn't want to question Corax just now about that, and so the retelling moved on to Dudley and the Dursleys and Harry's childhood.

 "… but I didn't make prefect like you!" Harry ended. He was beginning to trust and like Corax and his book more than he would have expected. But they seemed so alike, although he had lived over eight centuries ago, and was a Ravenclaw instead of a Griffindor. "What about love Harry?" Corax's voice suddenly said, sounding very sincere. "Is there a special girl in your life, like there was in mine?"

For some unknown reason Harry blushed a bit by being asked so directly, but he still managed a smile (even though the book still had no eyes). Just thinking about her these days made him all warm and fuzzy. "There is one, yes. A Ravenclaw 7th year girl – Cho Chang!" Harry managed, trying his best not sounding like a fool. The book starting laughing softly, causing Harry's smile to widen even more.

"We are more alike then I could ever have imagined Harry. But I hope that there is one difference to separate us…" Corax said, leaving Harry utterly confused. He seemed like a great guy, so what could this difference be? "What is that?" he replied, a slight frown appearing on his face. 

Someone suddenly tapped Harry on his shoulder sending cold shivers down his spine. He spun around to fast for his legs and balance to follow and fell sideways over the chair, landing with a loud noise on his bookbag. 

"I know I'm wonderful but I hope you haven't gone completely crazy from missing me for a couple of hours!" he heard his beautiful girlfriend say, before chuckling slightly. He looked up to see her smiling widely, a slight frown on her face indicating that she was confused by his actions. She extended her hand and helped him to his feet. "Ehh… I was just…" he began but she cut him off. "…talking to a book?"

He didn't know what to say, how much had she heard? He could try bluffing with the legendary 'What do you mean?' but she might get upset. She did know that he was a Parseltongue didn't she? Maybe he could hold back some of the truth and tell her later – it seemed like the best bet at the moment, considering that the frown on her face was getting deeper every second.

"Cho… You know of my… ehh … special ability, don't you?" he started nervously, eyeing her for a response. She looked a little bit confused by this. "Which one?" she replied, her voice a bit shaky. Harry never realised before, that there was probably tons of rumours flying around about him, and even though he and Cho had told each other almost everything – he wasn't sure if she knew of the various powers and troubles in Harry's life.

"I'm a Parseltongue…" he stated barely above a whisper so that no-one else than her would hear it. At first she seemed shocked, but then she calmed down again just as quickly. She nodded slowly, still somewhat confused Harry guessed. "This is a magical journal, that is custom made for Parseltongues…" he continued, pointing at the closed green book. She turned slowly, probably fearing that the book was a snake that would attack her. But it didn't. Harry realised that he would have to change the subject now, if he was too save them both from the strange silence.

"I have been in the library to research some duelling spells for my battle!" he suddenly said, causing her to turn focus back to him. She looked very frightened, until he realised his mistake and corrected it. "…with Malfoy!" This last comment seemed to ease her nerves back to normal, and a small evil small spread across her lips.

"Really? Then don't just stand around we got to prepare so that you can win for sure." Cho said, looking very eager and actually a bit sinister Harry noted. "I'll get my notes…" and with that she was of. For a moment Harry had expected the whole Hermione lecture from his girlfriend, but Cho too seemed to want to settle some scores with Draco "Death eater wannabe" Malfoy.

"You girlfriend I presume…" Corax said from the table, in his amused hissing voice. First now Harry realised that he had probably been speaking in parseltongue the whole time. Strange how you don't know, he thought to himself before answering. "Yeah – she went to get her notes!"

"I know Harry… Although I only , in this form, speak Parseltongue, I am quite capable of understanding both English, Welsh and some Nordic dialects." The book said, with a proud voice. "Why did you not tell me about this battle of honour Harry? This book would be most helpful because, as I said, it is a passed down tome of knowledge. Each student that have had this book in possession have added a few extra spells and hexes each time." It paused, probably to give Harry time to understand what this meant. "Unfortunately most of them have been Slytherins but not all their spells have been dark magic. Ask this book whatever question or topic you would prefer and I shall help you find what you need!"

Harry thought for a moment; the opportunities were endless – but for now he would have to do with: "Duelling magic". The book opened again, this time in the middle. A date (some three hundred years ago) was in the top left corner otherwise it was blank. Suddenly lines started to form again while Corax spoke. 

"Ahh yes! I knew you would pick that one, although the possibilities were quite intimidating weren't they?" he said not waiting for an answer. "I was quite the dueller myself, so maybe I will teach you a few tricks and pointers. First of all I need to know exactly what you are looking for… Attack spells, Shields, Charms, Area Hexes… pick one!"

The strange library silence returned as Harry used a few minutes to think through all the spells he intended to use. 'The Disarming spell', 'the Knock out spell', 'the Banishing spell', 'the Shield spell' and the two new ones he had looked up: 'The sticky floor spell' and the 'blinding light spell'! It was always troublesome to think of something you didn't know, he thought while giving of a small shrug. Corax seemed to take his silence for what it was, a lack of answer.

"I presume you know the regular spells like _Expelliarmus _and _Protego?_" Harry nodded and gave an affirmative sound. "Good, well then I can really work with you… Bring me and a training partner to an empty room – I'll show you some of my tricks!"

*** * ***

Fifteen minutes later, Harry opened a very dusty door on the seventh floor. He remembered hiding here once, and although there was some furniture at the far end of the room – it seemed empty enough for training. He had left a note behind, enchanting it to escape anyone's hands but Cho's, telling her t meet him here. Out of the various rubble and dusty furniture Harry found a small table to put Corax on. "Right, how will you be able to give me instructions if you cant see what I'm doing?" Harry asked – noticing this little problem just now. "You know I can't talk to you when she is here!"

Corax seemed to ponder the question for a few seconds, maybe realising that Harry had a point. Suddenly the book made a short jump directly skywards, and started spinning very fast. Harry, too confused to do anything, just stood back and watched as the velocity of the book greatly intensified, and small shards of magical energy surrounded it. A shell was slowly forming around it, and the second it completed the spinning came to a halt, as the book fell back on the table. 

"This book was imbued with certain powers, and although I could never see I do have a great sense of reality. With this little enchantment I can now sense where everything and everybody is, and what they are doing!" Corax said with a dull announcers voice. Just that instant the door opened and Cho peeked through, before entering completely. She looked just as eager as when she left the library, and with her she had brought what looked like ten books and endless roles of parchment. 

"Oh don't worry these are just for ideas and general duel rules!" she explained, when she saw his look of bewilderment. She started humming a tune, like if she was doing some gardening work as she got herself into ready position. She lifted her hand high and beamed at Harry. "So what do you want to begin with?"

For little over an hour they trained the two battle spells Harry had looked up. They had started out with the _Sticky floor spell_ and since Cho already knew this one, Harry managed to perfect it pretty quick. "You just have to think of some jelly-like substance. Like glue or Jam, and then say the incantation: 'Lentesco'." She motioned for him to try it on her. He closed his eyes, imagining a toast with strawberry jam. "Ummm…." He started, noticing he was pretty hungry. "_Lentesco"_

The floor around Cho's feet suddenly glowed and when she tried moving her legs it looked like she was dragging part of the floor after her. Again she beamed at him. "Good work Harry… Although it is a very basic spell, and therefore it is also very easy to dispel!" she said, pointing her wand to the floor muttering a few words. "What else did you have in mind?"

The 'Blinding light' spell was more difficult that the other one, and it took almost fifteen minutes for Harry even to summon enough light to lit up the room. Basically it was a combination of a conjuring spell and a targeting spell. First you would create the light orb, and then direct it towards the eyes of your enemy. For duel purposes, some wizard in the middle age had melted the two incantations together – Cho explained. Her Ravenclaw 'genetics' became very obvious in times like these Harry noted.

"_Caecus Candeo" _he yelled, pointing his wand at Cho. Disappointingly, only what seemed like a firefly erupted from his wand and Cho didn't even blink when it hit her. "Hmm… Maybe you try another one, this one isn't going anywhere at the moment!" Harry was about to object that they should give it more time, when he heard a soft hissing attention noise coming from the book. As casual as he could, he made his way closer – trying not to look to suspicious.

"I know of a spell, which would help you greatly… if you are interested!" Harry nodded, but then noticed that Cho was watching he turned it into an "I-am-thinking" frown. "Teach me…" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

The one Corax knew was called '_Dublica'_ and was a very complex charm spell. It involved not only precise hand motions, but a special pronunciation and a focused mind as well. "Focus your mind on your self, empty your head of everything and everyone else and say '_Dublicas'_!" 

But that was easier said than done Harry thought. How was he supposed to empty his mind when a beautiful girl, who happened to be his girlfriend, was only five feet away? "There are other things I rather be doing!" he suddenly said, not realising it was out loud. Cho blushed, and approached him, smiling seductively. "Really Mr. Potter like what…" she continued, running her hand through his hair. He could fell his tired muscles start to relax, but stopped himself at the last moment. He gentle pushed her away, shaking her head. 

"Sorry – but I have to get this right!" he said, letting a loud sigh escape him. "Later then…" she said, voicing his thoughts. They both smiled stupidly for a few seconds before Harry was brought back, by a clearing of a throat (or whatever a book has) by Corax.  In times like these Harry appreciated dedication, but all he really wanted was a few hours alone with Cho instead of a book.

"Again… Focus on yourself and say the incantation!" he sneered, not sounding like he wanted to waste too much time on this particular spell. Again, easier said than done. How were you supposed to think about yourself? "Too bad I'm not a self-centred person," he thought sarcastically. "That would have helped!" After many ideas on how to think about himself, he concluded that seeing his reflection in the mirror would be sufficient. 

"_Dublicas"_ he said in a deep voice, pointing the wand at his chest. A strange feeling swarm through him, and before he knew it he felt like he was kicked sideways out of his body. He managed to regain his balance just in time before hitting the wall, and turned to see what had caused the attack. The sight before him, made his mouth fall. It was him – or what is? A loud gasp could be heard from Cho as stood speechless pointing to each of the Harry's in turn. The other Harry stood completely still, looking very determined. Suddenly, an invisible breeze hit the duplication and it started to fade away to nothing.

"Ahh… Yes – very well done Harry! If your thoughts on yourself had been clearer, it would have lasted longer. Next time perhaps!" Corax said, sounding a bit proud but only very sincere. "And remember, when you have conjured the duplication you can control it by thoughts alone – it will not answer voices commands! Oh, and remember this as well: It cannot speak, or touch things – it is nothing more than a vivid mirage!" he continued. Harry nodded and Corax closes himself, obviously thinking that his work was done, but luckily Cho didn't see.

"I could have sworn that was you…" she said, her mouth still hanging open. Harry too had been very surprised by the effect of the spell, but since he was more used to strange and unusual things he didn't show it like she did. She closed her mouth and made a strange wondering smile that he had never seen before. He seized the opportunity, and her moment of confusion to steal a quick kiss.

Cho made a little jump as his lips touched hers, but nonetheless the quickly forgot all about duplication spells and upcoming battles, as Harry's hands found their way up her back. He closed his arms around her and bend down to kiss her neck, making her melt away. Soft moans could be heard escaping her closed halfway mouth and Harry blushed crimson, glad that they were alone. He continued kissing her from one collarbone to another.

Ten minutes later after tidying up their clothes, the lovebirds in questions were making there way towards the astronomy tower, both wearing big smiles and red cheeks. "I wonder why he wants to meet you there…" the invisible voice of Cho whispered. "Slytherins are known to battle dirty, but the tower provides no advantages!"

Cho had insisted on coming with him, but much to Harry's regret (and pleasure in a way) she had done nothing but worry about everything, from the moment they left. Harry had lent her the invisibility cloak so she wouldn't be seen be Malfoy, and although he had greatly emphasized the word 'not' in "Do not interfere", he was happy to have some sort of backup.

He kept saying to himself: "Don't worry Malfoy is a pushover, you have way more experience!" but the prospect of a revenge thirsty darks arts lover, was enough to make him want to sneak around every corner. _Not very Griffindor, get yourself together Harry…_ "If you ask me, I would tell you to get your wand out now and get ready", she continued. "He will probably try to ambush you halfway…"

She sighed loudly, making Harry smile and laugh softly. The fact that she was so worried about him, meant a lot to him. "This is not a laughing matter Harry James Potter!" Cho hissed, in a near perfect imitation of Hermione. He was sure that if she hadn't been invisible, he would have received her most disapproving and worried look.

They continued (or rather Cho did) their safety discussion all the way to the door before the observation Chamber, which was just below the tower. "Cho, really I'm going to be fine – just sto…" but Harry didn't get to finish before she had pulled him into a kiss. At first it was really strange, Harry thought, since she was invisible, but after a short while he managed to get his head in under the cloak, and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

"Good luck…" she whispered, trying to look worried, but one of her thoughts betrayed her look. "And give him a beating while you are at it!" The both tried hard to suppress loud laughs, and Harry simply nodded and smiled, before pulling his sleeves up. His drew in a lot of air, trying to calm his nerves, before opening the door halfway. 

"Stay hidden" he whispered, trying to look courageous as he walked through the door. This wasn't their arranged meeting point, but between Malfoy's sense of pride and his girlfriend's warnings – he was ready for anything. 

A roaring storm had slowly intensified as they walked to the tower, and now it was at maximum power. Two and Three forked lightings, was now constantly battling the raindrops in numbers and the howling wind was right out of a muggle horror movie. 

Although feared by some, Harry found a strange calmness and tranquillity in the storm. It match his spirits for battle somehow he thought. A sudden thunder flash not more than two hundred feet from the castle illuminated the ancient room. It was fairly large, with star maps and drawings of constellations covering every wall. Four gigantic pillars held the ceiling in place and provided a natural centre of the room. The middle of the chamber was dimly lit by the midnight sky, shining through a fake hole in the top.

Directly opposite the entrance Harry had used, was another door and beside it (as far as Harry could tell) a picture of an imploding supernova. They sometimes had classes in this room – but only when it was either to clouded, or if the weather was to harsh for outdoor observations on the top.

The hair on the back of Harry's neck was suddenly raised - a thing that had in the past signalled danger. He narrowed his eyes scanning his surroundings for any signs of his adversary. He considered casting a '_lumos_' spell but thought better of it since it would ruin his element of surprise. "Where are you Malfoy?" he whispered to the night.

A second immense flash illuminated the room once again, revealing not one – but two shadows, hiding by the pillars furthest away. "Slytherin battle pride, huh Malfoy?" Harry taunted, dodging for the nearest pillar. "Stay clear of the centre…" he whispered to where he hoped Cho would be by now. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, readying his senses for battle. Slowly, he closed his eyes, focusing everything on 'hearing' his enemies close in on him. Only one pair of footsteps coming closer.

"Hiding are we Potter? So much for Griffindor courage!" he heard a familiar sneering voice, not far away of his left say. "What a fool, giving away his position!" he thought, a wicked smile spreading across his lips. Swiftly, he made a 180-degrees turn and a roll, coming face to face with his nemesis. Not hesitating for a second he roared: "_Reducto"_

The beam his Malfoy strait in the chest sending him flying across the room, before crash landing at least ten feet away. He didn't even have time to get that stupid smile of his face Harry noticed. "_Caecus Candeo" _he said casually thinking a delicious jelly bears. The marble floor around the heavy breathing Slytherin glowed red for a second, turning into the glue like substance. Harry's wicked smile reappeared, as he saw Malfoy's knees and wand arm stuck to the floor.

Numerous swear words could be heard as he made his way for cover, and something just as expected: a cry for help, followed by heavy footsteps.

"I can see you brought the goons Malfoy!" he yelled, making disapproving noises as he heard a mutter followed by his archenemy scrambling to his feet.

His pulse going like a battle drum in his head, he focused once more. "Time for action…" he whispered to no one in particular as he rounded the pillar along the wall. Wand held high, he took aim and crossed the room diagonally. "_Expelliarmus"_ The heavy form that could only be Goyle, was sent backwards, his wand flying casually out of his hand, landing some twenty feet behind Harry. No one to waste time he quickly moved on back to cover. A weak mutter could be heard from the other end of the room and Harry turned just in time to see an orange beam soaring towards him. "_Protego" _he yelled, thanking the higher powers for his quidditch reflexes as the spell rebounded back where it came from. 

Loud cries of pain could be heard for a few seconds, but they certainly didn't come from Malfoy. It sounded more like a troll being prodded with sticks all over, and Harry could feel his insides turn. _One of his daddy's tricks…_ Harry thought, but he was too concentrated for basic taunting at this point. He had quickly realised that if Goyle was there so was Crabbe, and he needed to get him out in the open. "_Expecto Patronum" _he whispered, making the silver white stag appear, lightening up the area. Maybe not the smartest of tricks, he thought, but nothing to do about it now. With his wand his guided the stag to run alongside the walls, turning by each pillar.

And just as predicted – when rounding the second pillar on it's way - a big scream was heard as the slowly running figure of Crabbe appeared with his arms flailing. Determined not to let his opponent's rest his, he crept alongside the shadowy wall trying to sneak closer to his enemies. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Malfoy turning and twisting at the weakest sound, desperately looking for him. 

"_Silencio_" Harry whispered pointing at his feet. He was not more than ten feet away from where the now wand less and de-stunned Goyle stood, gazing stupidly into the darkness opposite Harry's current position. Both he and Crabbe were looking to Malfoy for orders, and this was their weakness in this battle Harry knew.

"_Miragio"_ he yelled as he focused all his thoughts on the top of the astronomy tower. It hit Malfoy square in his face, and suddenly he began running around like chased by something. Goyle, who could do nothing else but to throw him self at Harry, moved quickly (or what is considered quickly in Goyle's world) in on Harry. Not having any immediate wish to examine Goyle's fist closer, he made a quick sidestep and a roll out of the way. "_Impedimenta_" he hissed quickly making Goyle the human blimp he was be freezing him in mid-air.

Harry turned back to face his other opponents, finding Malfoy still running around scared not knowing were he was and Crabbe with a frightened, defeated look on his face. Despite himself, Harry actually took pleasure in battling and the thought of a small laugh coming from him, almost made him through up. _Was it wrong to feel this superiority?_ He shook his head but only for a second, wasting time certainly wasn't a bright idea in the thick of battle.

Crabbe seemed to have got himself somewhat together and was slowly raising his wand, mumbling the start of an incantation. But Harry was faster. "_Expelliarmus" _he said, knocking away the second goon like he had the first. At his moment, with all three of his opponents unable to fight back it would appear that he had won, but Harry wasn't one to take unnecessary risks at times like these. "_Incarcerous" _he muttered, suddenly remembering the one thing he had learned from Umbridge last year. Thick robes of dark red and yellow fibres extended from his wand, and with a few detailed hand motions Crabbe was tied down, completely unable to move.

A loud crushing sound from Harry's left told him that Malfoy had collided with a pillar and was now back to normal. He had already gathered enough sense as Harry turned to face him, to launch a spell at Harry. "_Petrificus Totalus_" Malfoy said with a dry voice, as the jet of magic zoomed closer in on Harry. 

"_Protego"_ Harry cried, in the last second, the attack breaking his shield completely. Harry sighed loudly, but it was false security. Too caught up with keeping his eyes on Malfoy Harry had realised that Goyle had been released from the freezing hex, and had many his way around him and had retrieved his wand. 

Even though Harry's reflexes were great, he didn't even see this one coming. The spell hit him just under the ribs, making his body lock completely as he toppled backwards. A cry of triumph could be heard from the end in which Malfoy was, and running steps came closer every second. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry could see Malfoy sprint towards him wand held high, muttering a very long incantation that Harry could only presume meant: 'bad times are coming'

Suddenly a faint blue light appeared right in front of Malfoy, and like an almost invisible wall, flattened his nose as he collided right on. Harry knew what had caused this, but now wasn't the time for "thank you" - he still had Goyle to worry about coming in from the other side. 

"Come on, come on…" Harry whispered within his head, as his mouth was unable to move. He focused every nerve in his body on moving his wand hand; every thought was bend on getting free. Suddenly, one of his fingers twitched a bit and not a second later, the feeling of being dried up after a bath rushed over him. His muscles relaxed, but only for a second as he rolled sideways – just in time to avoid the curse fired from Goyle's wand. He got half ways up and crawled behind the nearest pillar. He was panting heavily now, and he knew that making that strange escape from the full body bind spell had tapped him of power. 

He would have to finish this battle soon, but he wasn't sure if he had power enough to finish them both of in one attack. He closed his eyes; once again hearing his opponents close in on him from different sides. "Only one thing left to try…" he whispered to himself. He focused every thought he could muster on the one time when he truly knew himself – when he was with Cho. Their first kiss popped in his mind, and it was enough to have made him very sentimental and above all happy, if it wasn't for the grave situation he was in now. 

"_Dublicas"_ he muttered pointing the wand at himself. Again he felt the strange kick out of his own body, but luckily it kicked him back towards the pillar, instead of out of cover. The illusion was perfect this time, without a visual flaw. _Run for the end of the room_ Harry tried whispering with his mind, his gaze focused on his replica, and to his luck it complied. If he hadn't known better, he would have been scared witless by watching the illusion do its work. Its mimicking abilities were perfect, and it even ran just like him.

Thankfully it was enough to confuse Malfoy and Goyle as they each fired a spell at the illusion. Without knowing why the thought _"Dodge" _popped in his mind and the replica did a perfect forward roll, avoiding both attacks.

Shaking his head to return to reality he slowly crept around the other way, trying to attack them in the back. _Not very Griffindor_ he thought, but these were drastic times. From the shadows of the pillar he took aim. "_Reducto. Expelliarmus"_ he cried putting his last energy in these spells. They both found their mark perfectly as Goyle was thrown forward colliding with the wall head-on. Malfoy, now wand less was thrown back as well, but he quickly made it to his feet. A look of pure horror could be seen as he looked from one Harry to the other. Both were wearing faces of grim determination, and instead of trying to battle them both Draco Malfoy decided that he had had enough. He turned around and ran as fast as he could towards the entrance Harry hadn't used, forgetting (or not caring) about his bodyguards.

*** * ***

If anyone had asked, Harry wouldn't have been able to recollect what happened, after he saw Malfoy's torn robe flying behind him as he ran for safe haven. He didn't even no how got here. To tell you the truth, he didn't even know were _here_ was, but he was pretty sure he had been there before. He had just opened his eyes, and was greeted by complete darkness. But only for a second, as the face of his beautiful girlfriend faded into view. She looked very worried Harry noted.

"Ohh I'm so glad you are awake!" she explained bringing him into a bone-crushing hug. "I was so worried that he had hit you with something before he left!" She released him from the hug and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You sleep now, I have covered you with the cloak, and I'll be here in the morning to get you out of the common room before the others turn up!"

And with that she got up and made her way for the nearby staircase. "Wait…" he called out, not recognizing the thin raspy voice as his own. "Don't I get a winners kiss?" She turned slowly, a big smile on her face. "Of course!" If phoenix tears were supposed to be healing, they were nothing compared to the kiss of passion two people in the Ravenclaw common room shared that night. It was deep, passionate and seemed filled with fire – rejuvenating more than one tired spirit. Somehow they both knew that this would not be the last time it would feel like this.

*** * * * * ***

**Ok, I now you all hate me now – I promised this would be up yesterday, but I hope you will all forgive me when you see how much I have added!**

**I decided to make it in one chapter, since the headline fit so nicely. I hope these 7000 words are enough to make you tempers cool down – and I also have a request for all of you who have read my story: __**

**_Have many small notes that actually have great thought behind them have you noticed?_**

**I hope you have noticed some of them like a headline or something, because I actually use a lot of time doing this!**

**Again, sorry about the delay – hope you will all bear with me! I hope the next chapter will be up before the weekend! **

**Oh, and anyone who would like to re-comment can do so as an anonymous reviewer under the same name, I wont mind **

**Ohh yeah BTW, thanks everyone! Originally 75 reviews was my goal – yippeeee! Ehem… Yeah?**

*** * ***

**Disclaimer:** _Any one no the combination for J.K.Rowlings safe so that I could 'borrow' the rights to Harry Potter? Anyone?_

_Anyway, as always: _ I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! It all belongs to da J.K. Rowling woman, man!

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it!

**Respond to reviewers: (thanks y'all :)**

mjk306 – glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this extra bit as well! 

LogicalRaven – Sorry, sorry! (Hits my self with a big hockey stick! Awwww….) I hope this would ease your pain, but if not please give my any comments or anything! Sorry…. :/

TheLaguna – What's curious? I like to know what people like about the various parts of the chapter… But thanks!

Jazzy D – Hey, that was mean – I thought you meant it! :)

kyi18 – Thanks…. :) The "in laws" will actually play a big part later on. I used this weekend to come up with all sorts of crazy ideas, so bear with me if this goes out of hand! About the x-rated thing: Well, I don't know about that yet – but we'll see!

RezEx – Thanks for praising me for keeping with my style, I needed that. Thankfully the really great stories are also the once who get the most reviews. Like "Promises Unbroken" by Robin4! That one rules, and so does "Betrayal of the best kind" + the sequel! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me :)

PeZ-yUaN – Well thanks I might hold you do that! If you leave you email address I'll send you a mail as soon as I can… Oh, and thanks for liking the story! 

Slate07 – Yeah that was strange… Glad you checked anyway so you got to read it!

Olf – Mine too, obviously! =)

Blazinangelwings – Ups! Hehe thanks for pointing it out! I have corrected it, if you check chapter nine! Doh… Anyways, glad you like my replies I will keep doing 'em! First hand experience eh? ;)

Halfpint – Well actually im am her third cousin twice removed, and still I only get an autograph for Christmas! Anyway, thanks – that's  a high praise! *Blushes*

CyberdgoZ – This isn't a cheesy love soap opera, thank you very much! But I get your point J

**Please review – I like questions and ideas, cuz that way you guys might influence the direction of the story!**

****


	12. Chapter XI :: Special services

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

**Chapter XI – Special services**

A soft something touched Harry's lips and he was torn from his pleasant dream at once, only to wake up to an even better reality. "Good morni…" Harry tied saying to the beautiful face of his girlfriend, pressed so tightly against his – but she silenced him with another kiss.  

"Shhh…. The others will wake up soon – you have to leave now!" she whispered. Another kiss reassured Harry that she really didn't wont him to go but he had too. Harry was glad she had chosen to climb under the cloak before kissing him, because the position she was in right at that moment – laying on top of him - would seem very suspicious even to Harry himself. 

"I'll see you this afternoon." Harry nodded, gathered his things and headed for the common room door. His muscles were still sore and tired from the fight yesterday, but he could never let that get to him. The last thought as he turned and waved goodbye to Cho, was a strange sense of battle pride but in that too, a feeling of nausea.

Winning the battle against his arch nemesis had been a wonderful experience, no doubt about it. But it had also produced more questions than answers. For instance: How was he able to shake a full body bind of, like a loosely bound rope? Was the feeling of triumph and power he had known during the battle wrong? Was he a bad person for finding joy in being stronger than others and using this power?

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't even register the nightshade black robe, before he walked right into it. An angry sneer was heard and he was just about to apologise, when he saw whom he had run into. "Watch where you are…" Snape managed to say before discovering the identity of his "attacker". The usual twitch near the edge of his lips appeared, something that only happened when he had a chance to humiliate or annoy Harry. "Not respecting a teacher – that's detention for you Potter!" he said quickly, the coldness in his eyes replaced with a hidden menacing glow. 

"But Sir I was…" Harry began, knowing it was futile. Snape's 'smile' widened. "And ten points from Griffindor for interrupting… Report to Mr Filch in the Trophy room tomorrow – no magic allowed!" And with that he was off, not sparing Harry a single glance. 

I should have seen it coming, Harry thought while walking back to the Griffindor commonroom, muttering all swear words he knew. It had been almost a week since he had any points deducted, so it was only expected. "Well it could have been worse," he said to himself just before entering through the portrait, "If he had known where I came from!"

He sighed loudly, as he realised that the happy thought, that involved him sleeping a few more precious hours before school, wouldn't happen. Before him stood his two best friends both with their arms crossed - but with totally different expressions on their face. Hermione looked like a young McGonagall with a sour look, while Ron looked like the schoolboy he was, a big smirk on his face and a weird sparkle in his eye. Harry sighed again, and made his way to his favourite chair by the fire. "Don't worry – I'll tell you everything!"

Secretly he just wanted to sleep, being exhausted from the fight and all, but he knew they wouldn't let him be alone until they knew where he had been. Hermione's face seemed to ease up a bit, as she and Ron took seats close to each other in the couch opposite Harry. He shook his head unknowingly, hoping they would take the story well and without screaming. "Remember that challenge Malfoy issued…" he began, and continued thereafter to tell the whole story. As always, his friends made a very good audience – gasping and smiling at the right moments, but when he was finished they both wore looks of concern. Ron looked a bit disappointed too.

Silence followed his last words. Harry was afraid they would feel neglected for not bringing them along. Maybe they thought him careless and reckless, but Harry wasn't really in the mood for a deep conversation at this hour. Suddenly, without even haven't thought about it he blurted out: "Now tell about you…" They looked as surprised as Harry felt, neither could believe that he would turn it on them now. Ron looked horrified, his eyes dodging from side to side, but Hermione seemed to have known it coming. 

"No use in hiding it anymore… It doesn't matter anyway!" she said, making Ron's eyes wide in fear, before a hurt looking frown appeared on his face. But he didn't say anything. Instead Hermione sighed loudly and Harry turned towards her – the great mystery was about to be unveiled. 

"Well, as you know I have been visiting the borrow this summer…" she began, pausing briefly looking for words. "Me and Ron we, umm, we had a really good time together!" She seemed very nervous for such a calm person – actually a bit scared. A sudden movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, as he saw Ron move his hand over Hermione's. Even though he had expected it for some time, his mouth still dropped a bit – most likely making him look really shocked. She too, was eye Ron with a look a pure confusion at this moment.

"Soooo…. You two are together now?" Harry asked slowly, not sure what he should read into all this. They both shook their heads, adding to the mixed up thoughts in his mind. "No we are just friends! Like always." Ron said, with a hint of determination in his voice. Hermione made no move to confirm them, but she didn't say anything against it either.

Harry shook his head violently. This was getting to confusing. "Ok, from the beginning please. What happened and why?"

As it turned out Hermione had stayed with the Weasley's over the summer, and one night after having watched the newest fireworks from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, she and Ron had been in very high spirits – and had kissed each other. Neither could explain why, and they hadn't talked about it afterwards. Not until aboard the Hogwarts express, and even there they couldn't seem to figure out what to do – so they decided to stay friends. Loud sighs followed the end of the tale and his two friends were looking anywhere but at each other.

Although Harry felt that some of the truth had been left out, he figured it wouldn't be good to bother them about it right now. The silence between them was as thick as mud; a strange air of tension and relief clouded everything. All three of them looked deep in thought, until a sudden shout from the other end of the common room sliced through a rejuvenated the ability to speak.

"Hey look guys…" Neville practically yelled. "Hogsmeade trip coming up in a week!" Most people made there way to the bulleting board; apparently it was a shopping trip for the ball. Harry seized the moment. He needed to know. "So do you guys have any dates for the ball?" he said eyeing them suspiciously. A startled expression crossed the doubting features of his two friends, a just then Harry realised that he had right all along. 

"Well…ummm…no I'm just going alone I think…" Ron muttered, while Hermione nodded her head furiously in agreement. It seemed like that was the end of this conversation, but Harry still felt that strange tension between him and his friends. They used to tell each other everything – but now…

"What do you say we go to Hogsmeade together, just the three of us – like all times?" he chanced, smiling inwardly as their frowns and dodging eyes disappeared. "Really Harry? I mean, don't you want to spend it with Cho?" Hermione said, barely above a whisper hoping her comment wouldn't change his mind. "Of course, she is my girlfriends…" he replied. Hermiones face fell and Ron looked angry. "But I knew you guys before I even noticed her – we will go together this time!"

The rest of that morning before classes had been used to catch up on everything they hadn't shared. Ron had giving Harry a big smirk when he got to the part about sleeping in the Ravenclaw common room, but Hermione had prevented him from asking anything further.

"You'll tell me later right?" he whispered in Harry's ear as they sat down for breakfast. Harry shook his head – even if something had happened he wasn't sure he would tell. Not now anyways. "_Nothing_ happened…" he hissed back, to loud for comfort, earning them both a disapproving smile from Hermione. 

Harry spent the rest of the morning and the classes that day, dreading how Cho would take his impulsive decision to spent some time with his friends instead of her. Hopefully she wouldn't get mad, but you never knew with girls.

*** * ***

Although haven looked for her every time he got between classes and in breaks, Harry hadn't be able to find Cho and now it was too late for today. He was on his way to the trophy room to serve his detention. Ron and Hermione had seemed really strange when he left them, trying hard not to smile it seemed. He shook his head. "I wish _I_ _knew_ _Legilimency"_ he said to himself, before knocking the door. No reply. He knocked again, but still no answer.

Slowly Harry opened the door, the faint smile on his lips that hoped Filch had forgotten, disappearing fast as he walked in. A large bucket of _Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover (now in 3 different colours) _was the only occupant of the room, and a small note saying "Get to work, can't be here, Peeves is troublesome, room is magically watched!"

Harry sighed as he realised that a thousand years of existence meant a lot of trophies. He picked up the bucket and started cleaning of the first trophy. It was a nice gold looking one, with a miniature bludger zooming around a broom on top. "Most strongheaded Quidditch player this century: Jonathan Bloky – 1799. Bludgers taken to the head: 251!" A smile spread across his lips as he read on and discovered more awards as crazy as this one.

In this end of the room there were awards for: most points deducted on one occasion, most loops made on a training broom without throwing up and longest kiss during a festival. For a school with a rule set as strict as Hogwarts it was a huge surprise to find these awards, but as he made his way longer down the line of trophies, the causes started to grow more and more important and impressive.

He took a moment to look around, and check out other parts of the room. It seemed that the awards were divided into three categories: General awards, Mastery awards and Special Awards. The general awards, were like the ones he had seen minutes ago, usually nothing important.

The Mastery awards, had been given to people who had excellenced in something, for instance Potion N.E.W.T's or similar. To his deepest disgust he realised that a lot of these had been given to Tom Marvolo Riddle, so he quickly moved on.

As his gaze fell upon the trophies and other awards in the last cabinet he recognised a particular one. "For special services to the school – 1993. Awarded to Harry James Potter and Ronald Weasley." He smiled. Ron had always felt he stood in the shadows of his brothers, but here were the proof that he had outdone them all – not to mention that this particular special service, involved saving his kid sister.

The next one in line had too been awarded to Voldemort, when he was still a student. Harry would have thought it removed by now, but perhaps he was mistaken in his assumption. Riddle had received this one for exposing Hagrid as owner of a pet that murdered a student, so now that it had all been resolved – why was it still here? He shrugged and moved on. The next one was a strange one indeed. It seemed to be all the colours of the rainbow but if you tried to figure out what colour it were, it would change. The description on it brought another smile to Harry's lips. "Awarded for 'doing unseen things with a wand' 1858 to Albus Percial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Over the years, he, Ron and Hermione had more than once found their way to the trophy room, and during their second year Ron had the exact same task as Harry had been given. His father even had his own award around here somewhere, and they had been to check out their own a few times too. Still, Harry had a nagging feeling that something was different. He searched around the room to see if he was watched, but couldn't find anything unusual. He shrugged it off, and put the thought aside. The exhaustions was getting the better of me, he thought as he turned his attention back towards the last award of the evening. 

A small square stone with a cross in the middle – most likely made of gold, but it was like an unnatural fire swept across it at every glance. His mouth fell open in shock as he read the inscription.

"Awarded to Lillian R. Evans and James H. Potter" No reason, no explanation, just the names. At the bottom, on the very stand a few scratches could be seen. As Harry leaned in close, he felt his hair stand on ends on the back of head, as the small lines and moved around forming tiny words. "_Altor Servos Ianua Aetas" _Harry read aloud, the words echoing in his head like a distant memory.And then it happened. For a second the award flashed deep red, and instead of seeing his own reflection in the newly polished trophy, he saw two pairs of eyes belonging to the pair of people Harry could recognise anywhere. His father had his arm around his mother, and she cuddled in close to him. They looked so young. Seventeen, maybe eighteen he thought. But how was this possible?

"May your choice guide you well my son…" a male's voice, that seemed to come from everywhere around him said. His father's lips weren't moving but he smiled, looking very proud. "We knew of this day…" a girls voice continued in the same matter as before. His mother's eyes were sparkling, giving of a strange glow. A tear slowly rolled down Harry's cheek. "We love you always… Seek the chamber!" they chorused, their voices moving through the air like the wind - as the image started to fade away. And then all went black.

*** * ***

A sudden sense of chillness brought Harry to his elbows with lighting speed. He spit out what he hoped was water, opened his eyes and found himself on the floor, completely soaked. "Tsk tsk Harry… I didn't know my boyfriend was such a lazy sleepy head!" he heard Cho say as he turned around to face her. She wasn't alone though, Ron and Hermione was with her too. Ron had a big smile on his face, and his wand was still pointed at Harry. Hermione giggled slightly, something she wasn't very known for doing. Harry got to his feet, still somewhat confused.

"I can't believe you were able to sleep your detention away… lucky dog." Ron said, faking a grumpy look. They all laughed at this, although Harry's was quite forced. _Had he dreamt it all? Was it just a product of his imagination? _Cho's seducing wink brought the strange thoughts out of his mind, and he remembered that he hadn't seen her the entire day. A big smile grew and his face.

Hermione seemed to read between the lines, and she nudged Ron in the ribs – earning herself an angry glare before he got her point. "Well… We will see you later Harry!" she said, Ron giving him a smirk and thumbs up behind Cho's back. Harry tried so suppress his happy grin, and shook his head slowly. Cho looked at him, chewing her lower lip, with a sparkle in her eye. Harry knew he had to tell Cho about the change of Hogsmeade plans sooner or later, but with a look like that on her face, Harry's mind soon drifted of to other things.

"We have a lot to catch up on Mr Potter…" she said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. He smiled wickedly, causing a small blush on her cheeks. "Really? I don't think we will have time for talking at all." He kissed her lightly on her lips. She giggled, and threw her arms around his neck. "Who said anything about talking…?"

They both laughed, but Cho's leg somehow blocked the step Harry was about to take. He felt himself loosing balance, and she squealed as the toppled sideways, thankfully landing softly on the big red entrance carpet. The laughed lovingly as Harry pulled Cho in closer. She closed her eyes when their lips touched, her tongue meeting his, a few seconds later. The coldness of the unheated hallway, soon disappeared – Harry could feel himself warming up. 

Cho were smiling seductively as they broke apart, and she licked her lips slowly. "You little witch…" Harry whispered at her obvious attempts to infatuate him. She was about to reply when he seized her lips again, and whatever she was about to say became a soft moan of pleasure instead. Harry broke apart gently and started kissing her neck on that spot he had found. She moaned louder, grabbing a handful of his hair pulling him back. Harry brought his face back to hers, and the next minute or so was spent in complete silence.

"I could get used to this…" she said, as she leaned in again.

*** * * * * ***

**Ok that ended a bit "suddenly" but I have to break up the chapters here…**

**Ok, this is without a doubt my most boring and uneventful chapter yet. *shakes head* I really hope the next one will be better, but I need this essential plot parts!**

**Sorry for it taking almost a week to come out, but it's the best I can do at the moment with all the school work I have. :| Anyway, the story is slowly progressing but I would like some comments about how my weighing of various topics is. Too much fluff, to little – more action in the future, less? **

**Disclaimer:** _Points his wand at J.K.Rowling! "Expelliarmus". A set of documents flies through the air and into the hands of the author. "Hahaha… The potter world is mine – MINE! Ahahaha!"_

_Anyway, as always: _ I don't own any thing related to the Potter-universe that you can recognize! 

Any criticism or comment you might have, about the story, the grammar, my weird sense of humour – I would be happy to hear it!

**Respond to reviewers:**

Adrienne22 – Why thank you – I'm getting quite fond of it myself too!

Lagalos – Point taken, I will try not to use them as much anymore. Glad you liked it…

Indigal – Thanks! Corax wasn't really meant to happen, but now it have changed the entire storyline (well a little anyways) and that's probably why it took me some time to write this chapter. Thanks again for reviewing o faithful one! =)

PeZ-yUaN – I will don't worry! Thanks for the translation – I might call upon your help later on :)

BlazinAngelWings – Glad you found it intriguing, it was meant to be like that! Hopefully this chapter will give you even more questions… Thanks for the comments about the other stuff! :)

Slate07 – Pwew… That fight was actually difficult to write, and if you count I used a lot of  different spells, instead of just the regular ones!

JazzyD – nang? Huh? Of course if will continue my "nang" story… hehe! I was actually surprised when I went to England this summer that pissed means drunk??? Thnaks for reviewing again! Nang… (Im always on my J!)

Halfpint – hehe… Thanks for the praise!

CyberdogZ – You know of course the real reason why I delayed it was to make you unhappy! Hehe sorry 'bout that, hope you like this new one!

Mjk306 – Her it is – hope you like it!

**Please review – I like questions and ideas, cuz that way you guys might influence the direction of the story!**

****


	13. Chapter XII :: Hogsmeade irregularities

**The Legacy of the Founders :: By: JoC a.k.a JkReviewer **

**::**

**Chapter XII – Hogsmeade irregularities **

Four days had passed since the peculiar incident in the trophy room, and Harry knew he was in trouble. Although he had had plenty of opportunities he still hadn't told Cho that he would be spending the Hogsmeade trip with his friends. Now only two days away, he realised that time was running short – he had to tell her tonight. And he would, this time nothing would stop him.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that too…" Ron remarked, as Harry laid out his battle plan. Hermione, who sat on Harry's other side, shook her head like she always did when there was something she didn't approve of. Although the tables were filled with piles of food, Harry couldn't eat a thing. Why was he so nervous telling his girlfriend that he would be spending one day without her? They had, after all, done nothing the last days but get together every moment awake. 

Deep down, in a near subconscious level, a little voice was telling him what he feared. His past experiences talked for themselves, and even Harry who sometimes took a few to the head, could easily remember the Valentines Day date last year. This was indeed a delicate matter. 

"Hermione you must have a tip or two for me… Right?" he said hopefully, but to his great despair she just shook her head, actually smiling at his misery. Girls! He would never understand them completely. "Nope. You have to sort this one out yourself!"

Harry sighed loudly, earning a couple of bewildered looks from anyone within ten feet who wasn't in on his problems. Having filled his plate with delicious barbecue chicken and butter roasted potatoes, he tried to eat but it was no good. "'Come on Harry. No food – no work!"he said to himself, as he surveyed the great hall looking for his girlfriend. 

Cho looked very happy at this moment, he thought, eating her chicken, talking to her friends. Every once in a while Cho would say something, and then blush while her friends would giggle loudly. Sometimes they would look up and give him a smirk, before going back to listening. 

Cho looked up too, but only once, and caught Harry's eyes. She beamed at him and gave him a seducing wink. 

He forced a smile back, and felt glad she couldn't see him up close. He wouldn't survive until ten tonight, when he was supposed to meet her. And Ron and Hermione couldn't help him; they were the guilty part of this. "Damn" Harry swore under his breath. Where is that third party friend?

He scanned to tables for anyone who could help him in this situation. Dean and Seamus wasn't much help. Sure they were in his house, but he didn't really talk to them that much – and wouldn't they find it strange if he suddenly asked? Neville, although someone Harry felt he could talk to, would probably know nothing of this sort of problem. Lavender and Parvati were too gossipy, and they too sported that maniac giggle. There was only one person he could really ask about this…

"Ginny, you got a minute?" Harry asked as normal as possible, between the odd stares and giggles from her friends. She silenced them with a look, and turned to Harry with a big smile. She took his arm and let him away from the corridor into an empty classroom. Harry paused for a minute, thinking about how he should put it. He didn't even notice the hopeful eyes, his best friends, kid sister sent his way. 

"Ginny… I have a question, but it might seem a little strange…" he began, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "You see, I promised Ron and Hermione that I would go with them to Hogsmeade – but how should I tell Cho without her being upset? She means everything to me, but I have to spend time with my friends!" Silence followed. Even though having been told otherwise, Harry knew that indeed he shouldn't have told it that way. Without looking straight at her he could feel her sudden mood change. Slowly he turned his head, giving her the happiest face he could muster in-between a deep frown. Ginny looked genuinely hurt at that moment, and every thought of a smile vanished within a nano-second.

"I-I…" she began, trying to put on a normal, thinking appearance. "I really don't think I'm the right to ask – but I think you should just tell her straight that you and your friends need time together sometimes…" she said suddenly, really quick and with an incredibly flat, uncaring voice. She looked straight down, leaving Harry lost and confused. He didn't know what to do. Could he even trust this advice, and how should he comfort Ginny – who had since last year become a good friend? 

Suddenly she lifted her head, leaned it a little on the side and gave him an odd observing look. You could see the troubling emotions fighting for control just beyond her eyes. She kept changing her weight from one foot to the other, sometimes taking a quick glance at the door. "Ginny I…" Harry began but he didn't finish. She had suddenly moved the steps distance between them and kissed him tightly on the lips. He didn't even have time to think about it before she pulled away again. She let out a deep sigh, and started nodding to herself. Then she grabbed her stuff and walked towards the door. Harry tried saying something, asking for an explanation – but no words came. His throat was as dry as his brain at this moment.

She turned to face him as she had opened the door. "Goodbye…. Harry!" she said with a strange tone in the voice, smiling slightly although still keeping a sad expression. And then she was gone. 

Hours later Harry still hadn't worked out exactly what happened, but he also knew he had to push the thoughts away for now. He had finally worked up the courage and stood before, the raven statue that hid away the entrance to their common room. As he didn't know the new password he was forced to wait for someone to come, so he could ask them to fetch her – and he used the time to practice a speech. 

"Cho, we have been spending a lot of time together lately and… No that'll make it sound like I want to take a break!" He sighed and unknowingly ran a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Cho – I promised Ron and Hermione I would go with them, even though I didn't want to…" but he stopped, as it wasn't the truth. Damn it, why did this have to be this difficult?

Suddenly the passage way opened to reveal his girlfriend – looking all smile and happy. _She's not making this easy…_ Cho seemed to notice his rather strange behaviour, as she raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Cho I need to tell you something…" he began as he started walking down the corridor. His hand in hers. He tried to look happy and smiley but one look at her grim expression told him she feared the worst. "I – I promised Ron and Hermione I would spend this Hogsmeade trip with them…" he muttered quickly half hoping she wouldn't hear it, half fearing she didn't so he would have to repeat it. They had stopped and Harry eyed his girlfriend nervously.

At first her expression seemed to stiffen a bit, like it was worse than expected. But seconds later a peculiar frown appeared instead. "And…?" she asked slowly. Harry was perplexed. And what? 

"And what Cho?" he asked confused as he was. She looked at him with a strange smile and a crazy frown. _Girls!_ Suddenly she grabbed his hand again and dragged him on down the corridor as if nothing had happened. Harry waited for her to say something but she obviously didn't have anything thing else to contribute to the conversation. Odd.

"Ummm Cho… So you are not mad?" he tried hoping she wasn't completely in her own world. She turned slowly with a smile on her lips. "Of course not silly…" she laughed before planting a quick kiss on his lips. "If I had been mad would I have been smi…" but she didn't finish.

Loud, hushed voices (?) could be heard coming from around the corner. "I haven't heard from him for days, and neither have any one else from the order!" they heard the voice of Professor McGonagall say to another unidentified person. A great sigh was head before Snape answered. "He's probably just out taking a walk… or maybe it's full moon…" he said, not sounding at all like he cared.

"No he would have told us. He is one of the most responsible men I have ever…" 

The castle shook violently and Harry and Cho were thrown to the ground. An enormous blast could be heard coming from one of the upper levels. Harry was helping Cho up when somehow crashed into him from behind. "Potter…" an angry voice sneered. Harry turned to see Snape looking crazy with some sort of anger. He was about to give him the full barrage when Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Oh for heavens sake Severus not now…" she said as she pushed him past the two young students. 

"Potter, Chang – get to safety… This might be an attack!" was all that she could say before running past them, wand raised.

Cho turned towards Harry with fear in her eyes, but some conflicting emotion could be seen too. Suddenly she leaned in quickly and kissed him as if her life depended on it. It was the best kiss they had ever shared. So passionate, so full of love…

It was so reassuring, and it meant everything to him that she had kissed him instead of running. More than words could describe. Not now, not ever. Harry knew now that their love was timeless and if he could help it, they would be together forever.

All he did was smile as he started to lead Cho towards the Griffindor common room. Something wasn't right – he could feel it.

*** * * * * ***

**Ok first of all – sorry for waiting an entire month before uploading this. 2/3 of the story has been finished for weeks but I had to re-evaluate the entire plot line because I suddenly got a new idea. This new idea has now become a story called: "Legend Rewritten" (You can find it under my profile!)**

**I decided to bind the two stories together, but I didn't want to end this one permanently so I ended this chapter a bit loosely.**

**Don't worry – I will keep the new story in the same tracks as this one (you know what I mean) – but it's maybe ten times as neatly written and a lot more epic in it's proportions. Plus I get o change all the rules. Nice… :)**

**_This chapter only made it's way to the web because of Logical Raven as he/she was the only one to send me a mail asking for more. This and the next Chapter of the new story is dedicated to you and your wonderful stories._**

****

**_I hope you will enjoy the new story – and thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_You guys are the best!_**

****


	14. To write or to rewrite! AN

**The last chapter of this round is up – I have (sort of) continued this story in my new story "Legend Rewritten" which will of course go along the same lines as this one.**

**Only I hope it will be more epic and better written!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**- JK Reviewer**


End file.
